Beyblade: Legend Of The White Dragon
by Shadow-Assassin
Summary: (FINISHED) A Beyblade's fanfic... Ray has been keeping secrets from his friends... What happens when they find out about Ray's hidden past? Will his friends stay by his side or leave him behind? Ray/Mariah and others. Read and Review!
1. Returning Home

Shadow-Assassin: Hello all you readers and welcome to my Beyblades fanfic "Legend Of The White Dragon! I'd like to thank MY BEST FRIEND for helping me with this fanfic… We pretty much worked on it together… I also have a **SEQUIL** now called Beyblade: Great War Of The bitbeasts!

Yami Mokuba Kaiba: Shadow... Who are you talking to?

Shadow-Assassin: What are you doing here? You're suppose to be with the Yu-Gi-Oh cast.

Yami Mokuba Kaiba: *Shrugs* I was board... Now as I was saying... Who you talking to?

Shadow-Assassin: I'm talking to the readers.

Yami Mokuba Kaiba: *Shakes head* What readers... I don't see anyone...

Shadow-Assassin: There out there in cyber space... see? Right out there... *Points towards your screen*

Yami Mokuba Kaiba: Oh... I see, *Sticks face on screen* Hi there... *All muffled*

Shadow-Assassin: Uh... Ya... Well... Where was I? Oh ya... I was just about to tell the viewers that I don't own Beyblades... And since your here I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh either.

Yami Mokuba Kaiba: *Narrows eyes* Yugi... *Growls*

Shadow-Assassin: Oh get over it...

Yami Mokuba Kaiba: I WILL NOT! *Storms out*

Shadow-Assassin: Long story... but aren't they all... Maybe I'll tell it sometime...

**Legend Of The White Dragon**

**Chapter 1 - Returning Home**

Ray is still with the Bladebreakers but after the Asian championships are over he tells them he is returning to Japan for a while. The others try to change his mind but he doesn't listen and returns to his old home. 

As Ray walks into the village and Mariah sees him and follows him. He walks to the elders cabin, opens the door and steps in. The elders don't look too pleased as they glance at him then continue with what they were doing before he walked in. 

Ray says, " I get the point, I'll leave." 

The Elders look at him as he says this then they once again turn back to what they were doing. 

"I can see I'm not wanted here, so I'll just go back to Japan," Ray says as he turns and walks out of the door slightly. 

The High Elder walks to him grabbing him by the ear and dragging him back into the cabin.

Mariah is outside the cabin praying to god Ray doesn't come out and see her. When she sees the elder grab him by the ear her only reaction is, " Ouch!" 

Ray is dragged back into the cabin where the elder lets him go and pushes him into a chair. "I hope you're not planning to leave cause it's not going to happen," the elder says in a stern voice, "you were brought here so we could protect you, so you're NOT leaving." He says emphasizing the word not. 

Ray says, " I don't need your protection. I can't fulfill my destiny if I'm stuck here all my life." 

Outside Mariah is listening to the whole conversation and trying to figure out why Ray would need protecting. 

The elder glares at Ray, "You are NOT LEAVING!" He growls.

Ray goes wide eyed and says, " but… " 

"No buts, you're staying, that's final!" The elder interrupts before Ray gets a chance to finish.

"How do you expect to keep me here? You can't have someone watching me 24/7," he says smirking, and then he turns and walks out of the door a bit angry. 

As Mariah hears him coming out of the cabin she quickly runs across the street and lets her beyblade go trying not to let Ray know she was listening in. Ray walks out of the cabin and walks past Mariah as if he didn't see her. 

"RAY!!" Mariah screams begging for attention. Ray looks over his shoulder to look at her then he continues to walk away. 

"Fine then, be that way!" Mariah yells at him feeling kind of ignored. 

Ray turns a corner leaving Mariah there alone. 

________________________________________________________________________

A couple days later Mariah is in the library trying to keep busy. She is in one of the back isles looking for a book to read when all of a sudden a book falls from the top shelf knocking her on the head. She jumps wondering who was trying to knock her out. She then picks up the book goes to the other isle. She sees no one there. She goes back to her isle and goes to put the book back but she decides to have a quick look first. 

She opens the book to a picture of a dragon. Interested she finds a seat and sits down to look at the book some more. She traces the picture of the dragon with her finger and it starts to glow. She is startled and then all of a sudden she finds herself in what seems like another world. She hears the clanging of swords and roars coming from the east. She opens her eyes and looks around then walks to where all the noise is coming from. There she sees the dragon from the picture fighting other creatures. There are also soldiers fighting against the large creatures. 

Scared and a bit in shock she manages to hide behind a rock. She watches the creatures fight curious as to where she is and what she is doing there. 

All of a sudden Mariah feels a hand on her shoulder, startled she looks back ready to fight to save herself. When she turns around she sees a young girl about her age. 

The girl removes her hand from Mariah's shoulder and says, " You must get out of here for you will get hurt if you stay."

Mariah just nods not wanting to argue with the strange girl, " wh... where do I go?" she asks the girl. 

The girl just points towards the forest behind them and then says, "Be careful," As she backs up into the tree brush. 

Mariah gets up from her hiding spot then runs in the direction the girl was pointing. All of a sudden she finds herself flying. She looks down to see what is going on and notices claws around her waist. Then slowly she glances up to see a black beast. 

"AHHHHH!" she screams. Then out of nowhere the white dragon slams into the black dragon, that is holding her, sending it off course and her falling to the ground. 

"AHHHH!" she screams again shutting her eyes waiting to hit the ground. Suddenly she hits something. She slowly opens her eyes wondering what she fell onto. She finds herself riding yet another beast but this time she was riding on it's back and she wasn't afraid. 

She once again runs her fingers along the dragon but this time it was different. She feels the smooth white scales as the dragon gently lands on the ground. The dragon brings its tail forward and wraps it around her bringing her safely down to the ground. The dragon looks into her bright yellow eyes and she, in turn, looked into his yellow eyes. He gently nudges her then opens his wings elegantly flying into the pale blue sky. 

Suddenly she finds herself back in the library holding the book tightly. Suddenly, once again, someone places a hand on her shoulder. Startled she sends a fist backwards as she turns quickly around. 

Ray backs up to avoid her fist. 

"I know you're mad at me but you know, assault is still illegal," He says with a slight smirk. He glances down and sees the book tightly clenched in Mariah's hands. 

"Where did you get that?" He says looking down at the book a little nervous.

"Duh, I'm in a library," she says giggling. Ray shakes his head with a sigh making Mariah laugh even more. 

He quickly covers Mariah's mouth, "Shhh your going to draw attention to us," Mariah tries to talk but it all comes out mumbled due to Ray's hand covering her mouth. Frustrated, she bites Ray's hand and Ray yelps out in pain.

She then clasps her hand over his mouth, "SHH! Your going to get us kicked out," she says making sure her hand is not close enough for him to bite. Ray pokes her in the side with his finger. She jumps laughing loudly.

The librarian walks over and glares at them pointing to the exit. Ray walks towards the door a bit embarrassed, Mariah follows. 

As she is walking by the librarian she says, " Buh bye then. Oh, and I'm borrowing this." The librarian opens her mouth to say something but the door shuts in her face.

The two walk through the streets laughing, " Well wasn't that fun?" Mariah says finally able to talk. 

Ray smiles and shakes his head. 

" They're gonna need pliers to pull her face off the door, " Mariah laughs trying to look innocent. 

Suddenly Mariah notices Lee watching her from across the street and remembers what he said to her...

( Flashback ) 

The WhiteTigers were having a meeting in their tree house. 

"Hey, did you hear? Ray is back, " Mariah said excitedly. 

"So, " Kevin says rudely showing no interest in what Mariah had to say.

"Kevin!" Mariah said glaring at him kind of annoyed with his attitude towards the conversation. " That wasn't nice, " She said sticking up for Ray as usual.

"And you think ditching your friends is nice!?" Lee said snapping at Mariah.

"No, but yelling at them isn't either!" Mariah said snapping back as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I suggest you stay away from the traitor if you want to remain part of the WhiteTigers," Lee said looking her in the eyes. 

"Are you threatening me?!" Mariah asked feeling betrayed.

"Just a warning." Lee said as he jumped down from the tree house landing safely on the dirt ground on one knee.

( End Flashback )

"Hey Mariah, are you Ok?" Ray says waving his hand in front of her face.

Mariah shakes her head and smiles at him, " Ya Ray, I'm fine." She looks back at Lee who is still glaring at her. " Hey Ray, I gotta go, " she says out loud. She goes and nudges him and whispers in his ear, " Meet me at the same time tomorrow at the library." Then she winks and walks off placing the book in her book bag. 

Lee sends Ray an angry stare then walks off with Mariah in tow.


	2. Lasting Friendship

Shadow-Assassin: *Sits knitting on her doorstep*

Shadow-Assassin01: *Walks up to the house and looks over at Shadow* Are you... knitting?!

Shadow-Assassin: O_o WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!

Shadow-Assassin01: Whoa... Don't bite my head off... Sheesh... I came to say hi... well… Hi.

Shadow-Assassin: Remind me to kill you off in my Gundam Wing fanfic...

Shadow-Assassin01: You can't kill me off... I'm your main character... *Leans on the wall of the house*

Shadow-Assassin: *Glares at him* I can be the main character or 03 or 04... We don't really need you...

Shadow-Assassin01: Ya but if you kill me off then who's gonna be your love interest?

Shadow-Assassin: SHUT UP! *Face goes red... From both anger and Embarrassment*

Shadow-Assassin01: *Laughs and walks off* Later 02... 

Shadow-Assassin: *Growls* Yet another of my possible fanfic ideas... *Lifts up the knitting she was working on. There are words going down it saying, "I do not own Beyblades or Gundam Wi...* -_-" Sorry I ran out of wool...

**Legend Of The White Dragon**

**Chapter 2 - Lasting Friendship**

The next day Mariah goes to the library early in the morning and begins to read the book. Luckily the librarian from the day before had a day off. She purposely takes a seat away from all the windows, where no one will be able to see her.

She spends hours not moving from her seat hypnotized by the book, paying very close attention to every word, and every detail of the pictures. 

At about noon a hand on her shoulder signals that Ray has arrived. She closes the book and looks at him with a smile on her face. " I didn't think you'd come," she says. 

"Why wouldn't I?" he says questioning her. 

"Well I just thought that by now Lee would have threatened you already too." She says explaining herself.

"Why did he threaten you?" he asks in a concerned voice. 

"I honestly don't know." She replies scratching her head. 

"What exactly did he say?" He asks due to the lack of an answer to his previous question. 

"I suggest you stay away from the traitor if you want to remain part of the WhiteTigers," She says mocking Lee.

Ray turns his gaze towards the floor. 

"It's Ok Ray, It's not your fault," Mariah says trying to make Ray look at her, " Their panties are just shoved too far up their rear ends to see that you're sorry."   
  
"But I'm not sorry for leaving," Ray says looking up at her.

"But... your... why?" She says trying to find the right thing to say.

"Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do," he says. " If I hadn't gone I would never have met the BladeBreakers," He continued.

"But... I guess… we were replaced," she sobs looking down at the blue carpeting covering the floors of the library.

"I'd never replace you guys, " he says reassuring her.

" Excuse me? I'm no guy, " she says narrowing her cat like eyes.

"Mariah you know what I meant," he says shoving her playfully, "The WhiteTigers will always be my friends... as long as they can put up with me," he grins.

"What do you think of the name Mark?" she asks shoving him while ignoring what he said.

"Huh?.. Hey!" he says finally realizing what she meant, " I never said you were a guy," he says shoving her again. The two begin to shove each other without even saying anything. 

An old couple walks up and starts looking at Ray and Mariah flirting. The old woman says, " Now Harold, remember when we were young? We were just like them... why can't you be like that anymore?" the old woman says sounding kind of disappointed. 

The old man reaches over to push his wife. As he does this he accidentally kicks her cane. The old woman begins to fall, as she falls she screams "If I'm going down your going down with me!" she grabs her husband and the two fall to the floor. They look at each other then begin to laugh and push each other gently.

Ray and Mariah glance at each other then begin to blush. Mariah finally breaks the silence, " I think, they think we're a couple," she says looking at the ground. 

"Ugh... Ya," he says rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing…" she says scratching her head.

"Uhh... so what do you want to do?" he says quickly changing the subject. 

"I don't know... What can we do?" she asks.

"Wanna go... practice? " he says holding up his Beyblade. 

"But what about ... Lee?" she asks turning her attention back to the blue carpet.

Ray looks down at the carpet as well, " Maybe I should leave. I'm just causing you and the rest of the village trouble." 

"No… Ray… let's go," she says gently grabbing his hand, "let's go have some fun."

"Forget about it, I don't want to get you kicked out of the WhiteTigers," he says pulling his hand out of hers. 

"I'll scream Ray, I will, I swear," she warns him.

"Mariah!" he says looking at her like she belonged in a nut house.

She opens her mouth to scream but Ray quickly grabs her and puts his hand over her now very big mouth. Mariah once again bites Ray signaling him to let go. He simply glares at her and does not remove his hand from her mouth. She narrows her eyes then licks his hand. 

Ray goes wide-eyed then takes his hand away from her mouth wiping it on her shirt, "Here take your slobber," he says still wiping his hand on her shirt. 

Mariah looks at him and sticks out her tongue. Ray narrows his eyes and shoves her onto a couch then runs out of the library. 

"HEY RAY!!" She says as she gets up and runs after him and right out of the library. 

"AHHH!" she says as she trips on the stairs, falling directly on top of Ray.

"AHHHH!" Both of them shout as they tumble to the ground.

"Are you guys Ok?" A voice says from above them.

Mariah looks up to see Gary, "What is it with people calling me a guy," Mariah says narrowing her eyes while still sitting on top of Ray.

Gary stands there dumb founded, "Well I can see that Mariah is Ok... I think I'm gonna... ugh... leave," He says turning around to leave. " I suggest you two go somewhere… secluded, Lee might be coming this way soon... oh… and it's good to see you again Ray...well… kinda." he says looking at Mariah sitting on him. 

Mariah glares at Gary then stands up. Gary lowers a hand to Ray, " Need help?" Ray smiles and takes Gary's hand. Gary smiles back at Ray pretty much lifting him up on his own. Mariah giggles at the look on Ray's face. 

"You two should get going if you're going to spend the day together," Gary says winking at Ray. Ray's face goes red. "That's what I came to town for, apples...I'm baking apple pie so I need apples."

"I was going to ask you to join us but I guess not... " Ray says smiling.

"Nah, I wouldn't want to interrupt anything," Gary says winking at Ray again, "but thanks for asking."

While Ray and Gary are talking Mariah is scanning the area for Lee.

Mariah sees an orange Beyblade spinning by. All of a sudden Kansas, one of Mariah's friends, runs by chasing the Beyblade. 

"HEY COME BACK!" she yells running past them.

"Uh… hi Kansas," Mariah says as she sees Kansas running towards her, "ugh... bye Kansas, " she corrects herself as Kansas zips by her.

"Well I should go before the whole town goes nuts, " Gary says watching Kansas run by chasing her Beyblade.

"Too late, the whole town has already gone berserk," Mariah says giggling.

Ray sighs and laughs. Gary begins to laugh as he watches Ray laugh. 

Mariah looks at the two guys, sweatdrops, and then begins to walk in the direction that Kansas was running.

"Oh, your date is ditching you, I better go, bye." Gary says walking towards the supermarket.

"Bye Gary. HEY SHE'S NOT…! " Ray shouts as Gary walks away waving. Ray sighs and turns to follow Mariah, who is now turning into an alleyway. 

Ray runs up to Mariah. "Hey do you think you could walk a little faster...you're too slow," he says teasing her. 

Mariah turns around and pushes Ray playfully, "Very funny," she says while pushing him. 

Ray steps back onto a cats tail after being pushed. The cat jumps up on Ray screeching, claws digging into his arm. Mariah takes the cat and places it on a garbage bin. 

"Are you Ok Ray?" she says feeling guilty while looking at the ground.

"Ouch." Ray says laughing.

She looks up at him, " Maybe your not ok?" she says with yet another worried look on her face.

Then all of a sudden they both hear screaming coming from the alleyway that turns off at the end of the one they're in. Mariah begins to run recognizing the voice. Ray turns around and follows Mariah who is now turning into the other alleyway.


	3. Battles On

Shadow-Assassin: Welcome back to another action packed episode of Beyblades Legend Of The White Dragon!

Allion Schezarad: You have to stop talking to yourself... 

Shadow-Assassin: THAT'S IT! GET BACK TO YOUR ANIME! THIS IS BEYBLADES!

Allion Schezarad: Really? I've heard of that show... sounds interesting...

Shadow-Assassin: If you don't go back I'll call in Millerna to drag you back to Escaflowne! Why are all of you people coming here and bothering me?

Allion Schezarad: *Laughs* Maybe it's because you haven't written about us yet?

Shadow-Assassin: I'll get there and you know it blondy... Now get back to your show...

Allion Schezarad: Ok, ok. I'm going... Oh by the way... Sign here please... *Hands Shadow a paper with allot of writing on it...

Shadow-Assassin: What's this?

Allion Schazarad: A contract stating that you will write about all of your favorite anime shows... 

Shadow-Assassin: Ok... *Signs it and then notices the "You do not own any anime" part in the contract...* -_-" I knew I was forgetting something... Thanks Allion...

Allion Schazarad: Anytime... goodbye... *Walks off with the contract in his hand*

**Legend Of The White Dragon**

**Chapter 3 - Battle's On**

When Mariah gets to the alleyway where the screaming was coming from, she sees a bunch of punk looking guys holding an orange Beyblade, and Kansas jumping up trying to get it from the leaders grasp.

                       " YOU BETTER GIVE HER BACK HER BEYBLADE!" Mariah yells at the leader, cat eyes piercing through him. The other punks are laughing at Mariah threatening their leader.

                       " What are you going to do about it kid?" the leader asks conceitedly. 

                       Ray stays behind the building and looks over avoiding letting them see him.

                       " I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it, I'm going to kick your blade," Mariah says taking out her Beyblade, "Let's go or are you afraid of getting your rear whipped by another girl?"

                       "I don't fight unless I can gain something from it." he says crossing him arms.

                       "Fine, I win you give her back her Beyblade. You win you get my Beyblade." she growls at him. 

                       " Sorry but we only fight as a team," he says grinning.

                       "What you can't stand losing by yourself you have to drag your team down with you..." she says grinning back at him, " or do you just want someone you can put the blame on."

                       "We play my way or your friend losses her Beyblade," he says leaning calmly on the wall.

                       "How many per team?" she asks as she glares at him angrily.

                       "Three, so looks like you're out of luck, you only have two," he says grinning then he turns to walk away.

"I can get someone else," she says grabbing the leader by the coat. As she turns around looking for Ray, she mumbles, " I think."

                       "Time is of the essence little girl, we've got more important people to fight, why waste our time on a sorry wannabe like you." he says getting in her face. 

                       She bares her sharp feline fangs and brings her face just inches from his.

                       "Do you even know who she is," Ray says calmly walking out from behind the wall.

                       "Ya, she's a wannabe Beyblader," he says giving his friends a high five.

                       "She happens to be a member of the second best Beyblading team in the world," Ray says leaning against the wall.

"Ya second only to us," he says with a conceited grin. His friends laugh in the background. 

                       "Keep dreaming... one day those dreams may come true...of course you may need a wheelchair by then." she says warning him to back off.

                       "Let's get this over with. I've got more important things to do," Ray says walking up beside Mariah. 

                       "Umm... I'm kinda Beybladeless," Kansas says poking Mariah. Mariah digs in her pocket and pulls out her spare Beyblade handing it to Kansas, "Uh, thanks, I think," Kansas says nervously.

                       "Best 2 out of 3," Mariah says glaring at the leader and his goons.

                       "Your on little girl," The leader says with a laugh. 

                       "Kansas should go first," Ray says moving over. 

                       The leader of the other group moves to the side and leans on a wall while motioning to one of his goons to get their Beyblade ready. 

                       "Mariah I can't do this..." Kansas says backing up. 

                       "Yes you can Kansas, you can do anything when you put your mind to it. You have to work to become one of the top Beybladers. I know you can do it, I believe in you." Mariah says reassuring the nervous Kansas. 

                       One of the goons places a small Beystadium down on the ground and the other sets his Beyblade on its launcher.

                       Kansas just nods and turns around readying the Beyblade. 

                       Ray and the leader of the other group both yell, " LET IT RIP!" and the two Beybladers release their Beyblades as fast as they can, both trying to catch more speed then the other. 

                       They both attack the other. In the background both Ray and Mariah are giving Kansas tips. Kansas' blade spins in the center as the other blade spins around the border. The goons' blade comes at Kansas's blade quickly and hits it and is knocked backwards by her strong defense ring. His blade flies back and then goes back to Kansas's blade hitting it with all it has and knocking it out of the small Beystadium. 

                       Mariah catches the Beyblade and winks at Kansas as she puts it back in her pocket. "Don't worry about it. You tried your best, that's what makes a great Beyblader. They learn to accept the bad with the good."  
  
Ray smiles at Mariah then looks at Kansas, "Mariah's right," he says, "you did great."

                       "Thanks," Kansas smiles giving them both a thumbs up, "go kick their pitiful butts you two."

                       Mariah steps forward and readies her Beyblade. Ray puts his hand on her shoulder, " I got this one," he says stepping in front of her and readying his Beyblade.

                       "Are you sure Ray? I could take this one..." she says.

                       "No, you kick the crap out of Mr. perfect over there, I'll teach this punk how to run to his mommy." 

                       Mariah nods then yells,"Let it rip!" and both send their Beyblades out trying to attack the other players while still in the air.   
  
Ray's Beyblade slams into the punks Beyblade hard sending it flying into the ground, breaking it into its respective pieces, " I believe it's one, one," Ray says stepping back. 

                       Kansas jumps into the air, "YA! GO TEAM!" she screams cheerfully.

                       Mariah steps forward, "Don't worry I'll try not to break your nails, but I can't promise it's be the same for your Beyblade," She says with a sly grin. Then she turns to look at Ray, "Great job!" 

                       Both Bladers ready their Beyblades, "Good luck Mariah. Bladers ready?" Ray says.

                       "Thanks Ray but he's the one who needs the luck, and you better call him an ambulance too." She says glaring into her opponent's eyes. " Now let's get this over with so I can go and add you to my loser list."

                       The leader growls at her, "Less talk more fight little girl."

                        "Ok, LET IT RIP!" Ray yells out.

                       Their Beyblades go thundering into the Beystadium. They spin around the rim of the stadium. Then dash to the center colliding, sending sparks flying below them. Mariah turns to see if Ray is watching. Ray smiles at her and gives her a thumbs up. She winks and returns the thumbs up then focuses on the battle once more. 

                       "GO RODARIS! ATTACK!!" The leader yells as a large rat emerges from his Beyblade.

                       " What's new pussy cat... you'll find out...What's new pussy cat... come on out," She sings grinning at the conceited leader standing directly in front of her. "GO GALEIX!! DINNER'S SERVED!!" she yells with an evil smile on her face as Kansas bangs on the lid of a trash can signaling dinner is ready. "CHEW HIM UP AND SPIT HIM OUT!" Mariah adds with a chuckle. She smiles innocently as her Beyblade rams into the side of her opponents. "NOW GALEIX POUNCE!!" Mariah yells going in for the kill. 

                       Her Beyblade jumps on top of the other Beyblade jumping up and down on top of it till it loses it's begins to lose its balance, " NOW LET'S TAKE IT OUT WITH THE TRASH!" Mariah screams confidently. Her Beyblade jumps off of its opponent who is now spinning out of control. Mariah's Beyblade runs up to the edge of the stadium then charges at the Beyblade spinning in the middle. The two hit with tremendous power and the leaders Beyblade flies into the air and shatters to pieces.

                       Kansas jumps into the air, "YA MARIAH YOU DID IT!!" she yells jumping onto Mariah's back. Mariah falls forward meeting the ground with her knees. Kansas runs to the Beystadium and is in awe as she sees Mariah's Beyblade still spinning. 

                       Mariah plunks down on her butt, "Ouch, " she says beginning to laugh.

                       "Great battle Mariah, " Ray says, "are you Ok?" he says with a slight laugh. 

                       "Ya, I'm fine. The 'ouch' was for him," she grins as she stands up looking at Ray still grinning.

                       The two of them exchange high five's. Kansas runs up hugging Mariah. Then she grabs Ray and pulls him into the hug.

                       Mariah lifts her head from the hug and sees Lee standing there tapping his foot. 

                       "Mariah what are you doing?" Lee asks angrily glaring at her.

                       "Hugging my friends, " she answers.

                       "You betray the WhiteTigers and you disobey me," Lee says loudly.

                       "Who do you think you are? My father?" Mariah says getting angry.

                       "I'm your leader!" Lee yells at her. 

                       "Ya but without someone to lead you wouldn't be much of a leader, would you?" she growls at him. 

                       "I still have Gary and Kevin," Lee replies.

"Oh, so you are kicking me out, I thought you came to invite me to your slumber party," she says trying to get him angry.

"This isn't a joke Mariah," he tells her.

"No you're a joke. I just find it so funny that you're kicking out the best Beyblader on your team," she says.

"I'm the best! I've always been the best Beyblader in the WhiteTigers," he says getting frustrated.

    "You were when Ray left but lately I've been noticing that your not doing as well as you used to. Face it Lee. YOUR LOSING IT!" she yells back.        

    "Don't even try to come back to the WhiteTigers!" he yells in anger.

    "I would never dream of it. Oh, and I suggest you don't expect your ranking to be as high in the next world championship because I guarantee you it won't be. If you even make it to the championships, you can guarantee I'll be there with my new team. The team that is going to kick your butt out of the championships." Mariah says in an angry voice.

                       As the two WhiteTigers are fighting Ray walks over to the leader of the punk group who was starting to slip away. He taps him on the shoulder and then motions for the Beyblade. The leader reluctantly passes it over to him and slinks off into the shadows.

                       Meanwhile Kansas has been keeping track of insults between Mariah and Lee. 

"So all I have to say to you Lee is… BUH BYE!" She growls with a smirk as she waves him off.

"I don't need you anyway." Lee says.

"Tell me that when you're in last place at the Championship. If you even make it that far," She says pretending to yawn.

Lee turns around and walks away glaring at Ray as he walks by him, "You two make me sick."

"At least we've accomplished one thing in life worth talking about," Ray says as he turns to look at Mariah who's got a big grin on her face.

"Well, I tallied the points and Mariah you won. It was a landslide!" Kansas says jumping up and down and hugging the two of them again.

                       The three laugh and smile at each other.


	4. BladeBreakers Reunite

Shadow-Assassin: *Lies on the grass in her front yard*

Bakura: Hello there Shadow.

Shadow-Assassin: Oh... Hello Bakura... ^-^... *Slurps up some drool* 

Bakura: Have you seen Yabuki? I let him out to run around and I've lost him.

Shadow-Assassin: No I haven't seen him... Sorry.

Bakura: I do hope he doesn't get himself hit by a car or anything.

Shadow-Assassin: *Giggles* I'm sure he'll be just fine... He's smart...

Bakura: *Smiles* I guess you're right... 

*Suddenly they hear a car swerve and a dog yelp*

Both: O_o Uh, oh! *Bakura runs toward the noise with Shadow close behind. They see a very frightened wolf huddling underneath a truck*

Bakura: Yabuki!

Shadow-Assassin: *Eyes the skid marks on the street... They seem to have formed the words "The authoress of this fan fiction does not own any anime" She sighs and laughs*

Bakura: *Picks up the frightened Yabuki and walks off* Bye Shadow... Sorry if I caused any inconvenience.

Shadow-Assassin: No way! Not you! *Waves with a big grin on her face* Thanks for visiting!

**Legend Of The White Dragon**

**Chapter 4 - Bladebrakers Reunite**

Ray gets up early once again to practice with Driger.

He heads to the park's beystadium and sets Driger upon his launcher. He narrows his eyes as he quickly lets his beyblade rip into the stadium.

It begins to spin in the center calmly and Ray clenchs his fists and shouts to Driger, "Tiger Claw!" 

The beyblade begins to swerve this way and that leaving trenches along the way. It stops at the edge of the stadium and hovers there.

Ray smirks as the Beyblade gently flies into the air landing calmly in his hand. 

Suddenly he is knocked to the ground as someone jumps into him, "Ah!" He yelps falling to the hard ground with a thud.

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry Ray!" Comes a hyper friendly voice. Ray gets up to look at Max who has a large grin on his face. The other Bladebreakers, who are also there, stand there laughing as Ray brushes himself off.

"No problem Max." He smiles.

"Long time no see buddy!" Tyson says giving Ray a high five.

"We sure missed you Ray. Things aren't the same with you around." Kenny says adjusting his glasses.

Kai sighs and crosses his arms.

"Why did you guys come here?" Ray asks.

"Well we had a vote and decided to come and visit you... You don't mind do you?" Kenny asks.

"Of course not," Ray smiles, "Come on. Lets go to my house."

________________________________________________________________________

When the group reaches Ray's house they notice Mariah standing on the doorstep with her head in her hands.

Ray bites his lip remembering what had happened the day before, "Hey Mariah... You ok?" He asks in a gentle tone.

"Ya, I'll be ok," She sobs whipping the tears from her face, "What do I do now? I don't have a team and there is know way I can get a team ready in time for the next tournament."

The Bladebreakers, minus ray, are confused as they look on in silence.

"You have never given up before Mariah. What makes you think I'm going to let you give up now?" Ray asks nudging her as he sits down.

"But I had the WhiteTigers before... Now I'm all alone." She says head lowered towards the pavement.

"Hey?! What am I chop liver?" Ray says glaring at her indignantly.

"No, but how can you help me?" She asked.

Max finally realizes that Mariah is no longer with the WhiteTigers, "Why don't you join our team!" He shouts out happily.

Kai glares at him for not consulting him first, "And who said she could join?" He says calmly.

"I do!" Tyson says glaring at Kai, "Mariah would make a great addition to our team." 

"Tyson's right. Her stats are just as good as all of our if not better." Kenny stats.

"And?" Kai asked, "We've got our team. We don't need any other members to bring down our ranking." 

The others glare at Kai as Mariah turns away from him angrily.

"We don't need any distractions. And we all know that's all she'd be." Kai says as he leans on the tree in Ray's yard.

"Stuff a sock in it Kai. I've had enough of your pig headed attitude," Ray said with his eyes narrowed, "Your just afraid that she'd outclass you if she were on our team."

The others stare at the usually quiet Ray. Kai is wide eyed, but only for a second. His eyes narrow into a scowl as he crosses

his arms and walks off.

"WAY TO GO RAY!!" Max cheers as he jumps into the air laughing.

"Thanks you guys... but I don't want to break up your group," Mariah says smiling, "I'll find me a group of my own." And with that she gets up with new determination and walks off to find herself a new team.

"Too bad... She would have made a great BladeBreaker." Tyson says wiping his nose like he often does.

"Ya... but now she can make an even better opponent." Ray smiles as he gets up and opens the door to the house.

___________________________________________________________________________

The BladeBreaders stay at Ray's for the night sleeping in the living room. Ray gives Tyson his bed so that the rest of the group can actually sleep.

Ray sits by the window unable to sleep. He has a sense of foreboding, like something is coming. He looks out at the bright stars and holds his Beyblade clutched in his left hand. 

"Stars who have lived for so long. I ask of you to protect our lowly little planet. I know that something draws near, but I still cannot see the danger yet. Please guide us safely to our destinies." He says as a kind of gentle aura surrounds him. He smiles and lies down to sleep once more looking at the locket he always kept hidden under his clothes. He knows that he will need the rest. The time was drawing nearer by the second.

He soon falls into a dreamless slumber...

________________________________________________________________________________

"AHHH!" Tyson yells out as he jumps into the air and ran for the kitchen.

"The hot pepper trick works every time." Ray laughs as Tyson chugs down glass after glass of water.

"You should really work on your waking up skills Tyson... Before we have to start pumping your stomach of peppers." Max laughs.

"I don't really think the peppers are that harmful." Kenny says.

"Chief! Where trying to get him to wake up in the morning... You're not helping you know." Max says exasperated.

"Oh, sorry Max." Kenny says.

Kai shakes his head... He is getting tired of these four... He can't wait till he can ditch them and go home.

"So you guys want to head to the park to practice?" Ray asks.

"Oh ya!" Tyson says as he quickly grabs his beyblade and run out the door.

The group laughs, except Kai who grabs his blade and walks out after Tyson.

The others grab their blades as well and walk out.

________________________________________________________________________

"AH, NO!" Max yells in protest as his Blade gots flying into the air and lands next to him on the soft sand. 

"I win!" Tyson yells jumping for joy.

"Man... I can remember when I was better then you... What happened?" Max says picking up his Beyblade.

"Your lost your touch and I got better!" Tyson says laughing.

"Ha, ha!" Max says sarcasticaly.

"Come on Max... You did great... Just think about it this way... If it weren't for your help I wouldn't be such a great Beyblader... So you can sort of blame that loss on yourself." Tyson says trying to cheer his friend up.

"I guess you right." Max laughs.

"Ok, who's next?!" Tyson asks.

"I am!" A voice says from the back of the group. They all turn to see a brown haired girl about Tyson's height. She is wearing a pink top and a white jean skirt.

"Hey there Kansas." Ray says.

"Hey, Ray." She replies.

"Ok then... Let's battle shall we?" Tyson says.

"Are you sure about this Kansas?" Ray asks looking the girl over, "The last battle you had, you lost... And Tyson here is pretty good." 

"It'll be a good experience. If I don't battle then how'm I suppose to get better?" She asks.

"Ok then. Good luck." He says smiling at her determination.

"It says here that Kansas's Beyblade has the ability to knock an opponent off guard with her defense." Kenny says as he reads what it said on his laptop.

"In other words... The more power the farther you fly." Dizzi says.

"Thanks you two... But I can handle this." Tyson says readying his Beyblade.

Kansas smiles and sets her Beyblade atop her launcher, "I am going to teach this little birdie how to fly." She says with a smirk.

Ray is astonished at Kansas's determination. She'd never been so sure of herself before. He wonders what had changed her so much.

"Ok let's do it!" Tyson yells out, "LET IT RIP!" 

The two bladers release their beyblades into the beystadium. They watch as the two blades spin around. 

Kansas smirks at Tyson as he sends his blade on the attack, "Get her Dragoon!" He shouts.

The beyblades collide and Tyson's blade goes flying backwards while Kansas's blade still spin where it had been before. 

Tyson narrows his eyes and clenches his fists, "DRAGOON! DO IT! STORM ATTACK!" He shouts out.

His beyblade begins to spin faster and a hurricane forms around it. Kansas gasps in shock as her beyblade is lifted from the stadium. It gently fall to the sandy ground and she lowers her head in shame.

"I lost... again." She sobs.

Tyson picks up the beyblade and walks up to Kansas, "Great battle. You almost had me." He says handing her orange beyblade back to her.

She smiles at him and take the blade, "Thanks... It was fun. I knew I never had a chance, but I also knew that I'd learn allot from battling the best." 

"I can see that you've been training allot for the past little while Kansas. It shows." Ray says smiling to her. Kansas smiles back with a nod.

Tyson smirkes, "Maybe we can battle again some time Kansas." He says extending his hand. The two shake hands and Kansas turns to walk away.

The others says goodbye to her and wave as she walks out of sight.

"She's not really a bad blader." Kenny says as he updates his info on Kansas.

"I hope I get to battle her sometime." Max says grining.

"That was pathetic. You nearly lost to an armature." Kai says with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Come on Kai... Like the Chief said... Kansas isn't a bad beyblader." Max says.

"Maybe to another armature like him." Kai replies as he turns and walks away.

"That was just rude Kai!" Max yells to his teammate.

Kai just ignores him and walks off. 

"Don't worry about it Max. I'm use to it by now. It's just the way Kai is." Kenny says.

"CAN WE GO EAT NOW!? Tyson shouts all of a sudden.

The group laughs. By now they are use to this. They all smile at Tyson and walk towards the nearest restaurant.


	5. New Friends & Old Enemies

Shadow-Assassin: *Is writing in her diary* Ok, I've seen yami-Mokuba Kaiba, Shadow_Assassin01, Bakura & Yabuki, and Allion Schezarad. Who can I expect now?

Peonix: What you up to Shadow? *Bright yellow eyes blink at her*

Shadow-Assassin: *Writes in her diary* And Pheonix... and I don't own any anime show from Pokemon to Beyblades to Gundam Wing to all the rest...

Peonix: Huh?

Shadow-Assassin: Nothing... So what are you doing here anyway? 

Peonix: Came to see how you where doing with my fanfiction. 

Shadow-Assassin: -_-" I haven't really started my Pokemon fanfic yet Peonix... Sorry... I'm sure i'll get to it though...

Peonix: *Scowls* I should fry you for that...

Shadow-Assassin: Your the good guy... you can't do that... *Smirks*

Peonix: *Puts hand out and sets Shadow's cloak on fire*

Shadow-Assassin: AHH! HOT, HOT, HOT!!! *Jumps in the pool in her backyard*

Peonix: Trust me... your not THAT hot... *Snickers*

Shadow-Assassin: Ok Pyro! You wanna take a dip in the drink? Keep it up I dare you!

Peonix: I think I'll be leaving now... See ya! *Darts off*

Shadow-Assassin: YA! YOU RUN BIRD BOY! I CAN ALWAYS FIND YOU! *Laughs* Oh! By the way. Someone send me a review asking about the tittle. I do have a reason for calling it that and you will learn the reason in future chapters. ****

****

**Legend Of The White Dragon******

****

**Chapter 5 – New Friends & Old Enemies**

****

                It is late in the afternoon and the Bladebreaker are hanging out in Ray's front yard.

                None of them notice the bright brown eyes watching them from the bushes. Long, bright, orange hair is brushed away from the bright brown eyes as they peer over to the unsuspecting bladers.****

                "Ah! Man! No fair!" Tyson say picking up his blade from the pavement where it lay.

                "Oh come on Tyson. You know I won fair and square." Ray laughs as his blade flips into the air and into his outstretched hand.

                "Ya. That was a good battle. Wanna go again? Best two out of three?" Tyson asks slyly.

                "Nah. Lets go for a hike up the mountain path for some exercise." Ray replies as he puts his blade in his pocket.

                "Ya! Sounds cool Ray!" Max says grinning.

                "I don't know. It looks kinda dangerous up there." Kenny says looking up a the cliff.

                "Nah. It's safe. I use to go up there all the time. Haven't had the time since I got back though." Ray says.

                "I'll be good for you wimps to get some exercise." Kai says as he starts to head in the direction of the mountain.

                "Are you saying we're weak?!" Tyson growls.

                "Weaker then newborn kittens." Kai smirks as he walks off.

                "And what's so weak about a cat? They can scratch your eyeballs out if your not careful." Comes a voice.

                Mariah walks up to them from behind, "So? What's to bad about kittens then?"

                "They are weak... Just like all of you." Kai says after stopping and looking back.

                "I'll show you weak!" Mariah shouts as she runs off, "See you at the top Kai!" She shouts.

                "Come on! Lets go!" Max laughs as he runs after Kai and Mariah.

                "They don't take any of this seriously. I can't blame them of course. Look who they've got for a leader. What a joke." The young spy wispers to herself.

________________________________________________________________________

                The group soon reaches the top. Ray reaches the top first then Tyson then Mariah and Kai together, then Max and Kenny soon after.

                "How... How did you two get here so fast?!" Mariah pants.

                "I followed Ray." Tyson laughs.

                "I use to come up here all the time. I know every shortcut." Ray smirks.

                "So in other words... You cheated." Kai says glaring at Mariah.

                "Not really. We just found a more convinient way to get up here." Ray shrugs.

                "Ah..." Kenny gasps as he collapses to the ground finally.

                "Hehe. Kenny's not use to so much physical labour!" Max laughs.

                "I'm tired and I didn't even run." Dizzi exclames.

                Kenny picks himself up off the ground and sits down on a rock.

                "That was fun... Can we do it again?!" Max asks giggling.

                "Are... You... INSANE!" Kenny pants.

                "Just asking." Max shrugs.

                The group laughs and rest for a bit.

                "Pathetic indeed!" Comes a voice from higher up on the rocks.

                "Huh?" Everyone says at once.

                "Up here losers!" Shouts the voice.

                They all look up to see a young girl about 14 years of age with bright orange hair hanging loose over her shoulders.

                "Who are you?" Tyson asks looking up at the girl.

                "I am Nadia. One of the best beybladers in the world." She says with a smirk.

                "Ha! Ya right!" Kai says leaning on the rocks, "You couldn't blade your way out of a paper bag."

                The girls face goes red and puffy, "EXCUSE ME! I could beat you anytime Kairio!" The girl hollers angrily.

                "Kairio?!" Max laughs.

                "Let's see you prove it then." Kai says standing up straight and talking out his beyblade.

                "Your on!" The girl says as she jumps down from the rocks pulling a beyblade out of her pocket along the way.

                "YA! Go Kai!" Tyson shouts happily, exited to see the battle.

                "Ya... Go Kai... Go running back to your Grandpa!" The girl yells as her eyes narrow.

                "Nadia... Less talk more battle." Kai says calmly.

                "Fine with me!" She says as she places her baby blue beyblade on her launcher.

                "Ok then! LET IT RIP!" Max yells out.

                The two blades fly into a nature made beystadium. They spin around with several near misses until finnaly the two collide with sparks flying every which way. Kai narrows his eyes as the baby blue beyblade pushes his across te stadium.

                "COME ON KAI!" Max yells.

                "YOU CAN DO IT!" Tyson adds.

                "Get out of there Kai!" Ray advises.

                "SHUT IT!" Kai yells to them.

                They stop talking and look on as Kai's beyblade spins to the side and the baby blue beyblade spins forward nearly losing balance.

                "Nice try Kairio! But I don't lose that EASY!" Nadia shouts, "GO GLACIAR!" 

                Suddenly there is a flash of light from the baby blue beyblade and an ice bird like bit beast comes out.

                "ATTACK WITH BLIZZARD!" She orders.

                "GO DRANSER! ATTACK!" Kai yells out as his bit beast come out to counter the others attack, "FINNISH IT DRANSER!" 

                "GET EM GLACIAR!" Nadia shouts to her bit beast.

                Dranser spins over the edge and flies into the air and flame shoots out of it as it falls back to the ground straight at Nadia's blade. It comes down hard on Nadia's Glaciar and the blade smashes into little bits.

                "NO!" Nadia shouts, her face going white, "How could I lose?" She cries as she picks up her blade.

                "You are weak. That is why Nadia." Kai says as he walks past the girl and begins the climb down to the ground.

                Nadia sends Kai a death glare and turns away jumping onto the rocks and out of sight.

                "She's a good blader." Mariah says looking after her.

                "Ya! That was a rad battle man!" Max says grinning.

                "Now I want to find her and battle her!" Tyson says as you hear a grumble, "But first... LET'S EAT!" 

                The group laughs.

                "Tyson... Is there a time when you don't think of your stomach?" Ray asks.

                "Only when I'm Beyblading." Tyson replies as the group starts to decend off the cliff. Mariah and Ray simply jumping from rock to rock.

________________________________________________________________________

                The group heads to a restaurant to eat. Kai left so he's not with them. Mariah tags along.

                "Why is she following us?" Tyson asks Ray.

                "She doesn't have her team any more. We're her only friends besides Kansas," Ray says, "Most of her other friends stopped hanging out with her when she got kicked from the WhiteTigers."

                "I see... I guess we can tollerate her." Tyson says grinning.

                "MARIAH!" A voice calls out.

                "Huh?" Mariah says as she turns around.

                A young girl with blond hair and light blue streaks runs up to her nearly tripping over the sidewalk, "Mariah... You... You..." The girl pants closing her bright blue eyes.

                "What is it Alicia?" Mariah asks the girl.

                "You promissed to train me and you never showed up!" The girl says narrowing her eyes.

                "But... But I though you hated me." Mariah says.

                "Why would I hate you?" She asks.

                "Umm... You know what... Never mind. Come on I'll give you those Beyblade lessons," Mariah says talking the girl by the arm, "Sorry boys... Bye Ray!" Mariah yells blowing a kiss to Ray. Then she shakes her head wondering why she did that.

                Tyson puckers his lips imitating Mariah and laughs as Ray's face goes red. The rest of the group laughs.

________________________________________________________________________

                After eating the group heads to the water hole just outside the village to relax.

                "CANNON BALL!" Tyson shouts as he plummets to the water holding his knees.

                Kenny, who's sitting on dry land with Dizzi, backs up away from the large wave made by his exited friend.

                "Haha! Nice one Tyson! But watch this! LOOK OUT BELOW!" Max laughs as he too jumps off the top of the cliff into the water.

                A giggle comes from the nearby trees and the group looks over to see who it is. They see a young girl about 11 or 12 hidding in the bushes.

                "Who are you?" Asks Kenny as he gets up and walks over to her.

                "I'm Kintana." The girl smiles.

                "Nice to meet you Kintana." Tyson says getting out of the water.

                "Ya!" Max grins.

                "I know you don't I?" Ray asks looking the girl over.

                "Of course you do Ray. I'm the elder's daughter. Remember?" She says.

                "Oh ya! I remember now." Ray nods as he too gets out of the water. Max follows Ray out.

                "I have to go now. Sorry, bye," The young girl says as she turns around to run off. As she does so a purple Beyblade slips out of her pocket, "Oh darn." She says picking it up.

                "You beyblade?!" Tyson asks.

                "Well of caurse I do." She answers putting the blade back in her pocket.

                "Let's have a match some time then, ok?" Tyson says grinning.

                "Sure. Why not." The girl smiles as she runs off.

                "Why do I have the feeling we're going to be seeing alot of her?" Ray says as he puts his shirt on.

                "Who knows." Max says as he too puts his shirt back on.

                "The four of you are pathetic!" Comes a voice from the side of them.

                "Kai! You really get on my nerves!" Tyson growls.

                "Good... Then start working and maybe I'll lay off a bit," He says as he turns and walks away, "I don't work with losers."


	6. Danger Lurks

Shadow-                Assassin: Well... This has certainly been an interesting story so far. I'm still trying to figure out who will be coming to visit me next... but I'm sure someone will show up right about...

Charles: Hello there Shadow-Assassin...

Shadow-Assassin: O_O AHH! EVIL! EVIL!

Charles: Oh do shut up. *Waves his hand and Shadow's mouth disappears*

Shadow-Assassin: *Runs around in a panic*

Charles: Just thought I'd warn you that if you don't make your Metabots fanfic soon I'll just have to destroy you along with my dear brother...

Shadow-Assassin: *Mumbles something incomprehensible*

Charles: Oh very well. *Waves his hand again and Shadow's mouth re-appears*

Shadow-Assassin: And you wonder why I intend to kill you off? 

Charles: We'll see about that my little friend... After all... You don't own Metabots... Nor do you own any other anime... So I can always hire the real writers of the show to re-write your fanfic so that I win.

Shadow-Assassin: We'll see about that! 

Charles: *Laughs evilly and walks away*

Shadow-Assassin: By the way... I know Kai isn't as cold as I make him out to be... I do really like Kai so that's why I'm making him such a big part of my story... Ray's still my favorite though...****

****

**Legend Of The White Dragon******

****

**Chapter 6 - Danger Lurks**

                The group, minus Kai, walks back towards town.

                "I can't believe he said that. He's so..." Tyson starts.

                "Annoying? Rude? Full of himself?" Max offers.

                "Ya, all of the above." Tyson says with a huff.****

                "Ah, come on guys. Give him a break. I'm sure he's got his reasons for being hard on us." Ray says.

                "And what might they be?" Kenny asks.

                "How'm I suppose to know?" Ray says shrugging.

                "Out of the group you are the closest to Kai, Ray." Kenny says.

                "Trust me... We are miles apart." Ray says.

                "At least he shows you some respect." Tyson says with his arms crossed angrily.

                Ray sighs and looks up at the late afternoon sky. 'The sun is shinning and there is not a cloud in the sky, yet something still doesn't feel right' Ray thought to himself. 

                The group walks on in silence after that. 

                "AHHH!" Comes a scream from just ahead of them in the village. The group tenses and looks around wondering what is going on.

                "What was that?!" Tyson asks quickly looking in all directions.

                "Someone's in trouble." Kenny says.

                "Lets go!" Max yells as he runs off towards the yell.

                Tyson looks around but Ray has disappeared, "Where'd Ray go? He get spooked or something?" 

                "Tyson come on!" Kenny yells as he too runs off after Max.

                Tyson takes one more look around then shrugs and follows his friends.

                "HOLY!" Max says as he looks towards the middle of the village.

                There stands about a thousand or so men dressed in black suits. Each and every one of them held a lethal weapon in their hands.

                Max backs up right into Kenny and the two of them fall to the ground.

                One of the men in black look over and see the two, "What do we have here? A couple of rogue brats?" 

                Two men with guns walks towards the two boys.

                "Protect the children!" Comes an elderly voice.

                Suddenly a hand grabs the two and drags them way from the men.

                "Huh?" Max says as he looks back to see an men in about his late twenties.

                "You kids all right?" The man asks.

                "Uhh.. Yes thank you." Kenny says a bit confused, "But what's going on?"

                "They want something that we refuse to give them." The man says glaring at the men in black.

                "What do they want?" Max asks.

                "We want the White Dragon!" One of the men growls, "And we'll get it even if we have to burn this whole village to the ground."

                Mariah, who was standing a ways off from the two boys, looked down at the book she clenched tightly in her arms. She backed up a bit, frightened.

                "The White Dragon?" Kenny asked, "But these people worship the White Tiger, not the White Dragon."

                "We know better then that! They use to worship the White Dragon until a few years ago. The only reason for them to stop would be because they where protecting it. They know where the White Dragon is and we're here to get that information!"

                The villagers have completely surrounded all of the youth in the village. All but Tyson... and Ray. Who are nowhere to be found. Kai is near the back of the group and Lee, Kevin and Gary are to the left of him. Alicia and Kintana are huddled near the elder.

                "Make your choice you pathetic weaklings!" The man says.

                The elder growls at the man, "We would never betray the White Dragon!" 

                "Well then... Looks like we're going to have to smoke him out!" The man says motioning to several men with torches.

                "No. Our village. It's all we have. Please." The Elder pleads.

                "Well then... Give up the Dragon and we'll spare your worthless village." The man says smirking.

                The elder says nothing and the men with torches walk up to several cabins.

                "HAIYA!" Comes a voice and suddenly the man in charge falls to the ground with a thud.

                "AH!" He yells out in shock.

                "That'll teach you to mess with innocent people." Tyson says glaring at the man.

                "ROTTEN LITTLE BRAT! GET HIM!" The man yelled.

                Several other men in black pointed guns straight at Tyson.

                "Uh... Now, now... Let's not get too hasty." Tyson says backing up a bit.

                "Not so tough now are you kid?" The man says as he gets up off the ground, "Kill him." He says as he turns around and walks towards his men.

                "TYSON!" Max yells.

                "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kenny shouts.

                The men ignore the shouts from the crowd of people and pulls the triggers in their guns.

                Suddenly in a blur of White Tyson disappears.

                "WHAT?! FIND THAT LITTLE BRAT!" The man hollers.

                Tyson opens his eyes confused and looks around. Somehow he is now in the bushes just off from the middle of the village, "What in the world?" He whispers as he looks out at the crowd of angry people... manly people in black.

                "THAT KID MUST BE THE DRAGON!" The lead man yells suddenly, "BRING HIM BACK OR THE BOSS'LL HAVE ALL YOUR HEADS!"

                'Why would they think I was the Dragon? I don't even look like a Dragon' Tyson asks himself mentally.

                "You fool! That idiot kid's not the White Dragon!" Comes a familiar voice suddenly, "The White Dragon must have saved him somehow." 

                Tyson looks around for the owner of the familiar voice. His eyes land on his teammate... Kai.

                Suddenly Kai jumps into the air doing a backflip right over the crowd and lands next to the elder. He quickly pulls out a dagger from his boot and puts it to the elders throat, "Come out, come out wherever you are White Dragon." He laughs.

                "KAI! You traitor!" Kenny spits.

                "How could you?!" Max says narrowing his eyes in anger.

                Kai laughs, "I was never on your side. So how could I be a traitor?" 

                Tyson growls from his hiding place in the bushes and walks out, "Kai! I have had enough of your big mouth and bad attitude. It's time for you to learn a lesson!" 

                "From you? I'd like to see how you'd pull that off little weakling." Kai says calmly.

                "I'm weak? HA!" Tyson laughs, "Your so weak you need to hide behind an innocent to protect yourself."

                "I need no one to protect me. All I want is the information that will lead us to the legendary White Dragon." Kai says narrowing his eyes a Tyson's threats.

                "I'd like to see you try to fight me one on one!" Tyson growls, "Winner take all!" 

                "And what exactly would I gain from fighting you?" Kai says.

                "I know where to find the White Dragon. Battle me and I'll tell you where it is." Tyson says.

                Mariah goes wide eyed and stares at Tyson, "How can he know? When I don't even know?" She whispers.

                "You where always a terrible lier Tyson. You have know idea where the Dragon is." Kai smirks.

                "Ok fine... Maybe I don't know where it is... but I'm sure I can find out." Tyson says as he slowly walks towards Kai.

                "Let me think about it..." Kai says looking thoughtful, "I don't think so!"

                Several men surround Tyson and grab him from behind. The villagers make no move to help.

                "Leave him alone you big jerks!" Mariah yells suddenly jumping at the men and biting them and kicking them with all her might.

                The men laugh and one lets go of Tyson and picks Mariah up by the shirt, "What a cute little gnat." He laughs.

                Kai laughs as well and then turns back to the helpless elder, "Now WHERE is the White Dragon!" He says bringing the dagger close to the mans neck.

                Suddenly a flash of light comes flying out of no where and hits Kai.

                "AHH!" He yells as he goes flying into a nearby tree the dagger slipping harmlessly to the ground.

                "Better watch what you wish for Kai... It might just come true."


	7. The Secret Of The White Dragon

Shadow-Assassin: Ok first thing, I'd really like to thank Aquarius Tenshi, Mink, and Shadowgal for adding this story to their Favorites! You guys ROCK! =^-^= I would mind if you guys checked out some of my other stories as well. *Hint, Hint* I'd also like to thank everyone else who sent in reviews. Thanks guys. You're the best! I hope I've given Aquarious enough Ray/Mariah moments. =^-^=

Ianumon: Are you talking to yourself again?

Shadow-Assassin: *Glares at Ianumon* No I am not. I am talking to my readers.

Ianumon: Rrriiiigggghhhhtttt...

Shadow-Assassin: Oh be quiet and get back to your fanfiction.

Ianumon: As soon as you do the next chapter.

Shadow-Assassin: Great... First people are complaining cause I don't have their fanfic up yet then their complaining that I don't update enough.

Ianumon: Exactly. At least you know what's wrong. Now all you need to do is fix it.

Shadow-Assassin: Why me? -_-"

*Suddenly a carriage drives by with a man and a woman inside waving. At the end of the carriage is a long, flowing, poster saying, "Just Married... And Shadow- Assassin Does NOT Own And Anime Show Though She Wishes She Did" *

Ianumon: *Blushes at the thought of him and Jennimon in that situation*

Shadow-Assassin: Hmm... Is that Black Jennimon I hear?

Ianumon: WHERE! WHERE?! *Looks around frantically*

Shadow-Assassin: *Giggles* Just joking.

Ianumon: That was cruel! I'm leaving! *Walks away angrily*

****

**Legend Of The White Dragon******

****

**Chapter 7 - The Secret Of The Dragon**

                "Better watch what you wish for Kai... It might just come true." Comes a voice.

                Mariah looks up towards the trees and sees a shadowy figure standing on the tree. The other people follow her gaze to the figure and stare in awe.

                "Wha... What was that?!" Kai stammers.

                The figure laughs, "You wanted the White Dragon? Well here I am!" 

                Kai's eyes widen as well as everyone else's.

                The figure jumps from the tree doing a backflip and lands in front of the villagers. The figures long black ponytail gently swaying to the beat of the earth. 

                "R... RAY?!" Tyson shouts. 

                Kenny and Max are speechless.

                "It's him..." Mariah says quietly to herself still clutching the book. She looks down at it remembering her vision.

                "Darkness clouds your mind Kai... Like you always say... Forget about the past." Ray says looking over to Kai who is lying by the tree injured.

                Suddenly a gun shot is heard and time seems to slowdown for all but the villagers. Ray puts out one hand toward the oncoming bullet and it stops right in front of that hand.

                "But! That's impossible!" Kenny says, "It defies the laws of... everything!"

                Ray gently takes the bullet and in a sudden spark of light from his hand the bullet falls to the ground as dust.

                The man who had fired the shot looked at Ray frightened and backed up.

                "Do you mind? We are trying to have a civilized chat here." Ray says smirking at the man.

                The army of men in black suddenly ready their weapons. All pointed at one target. Ray.

                "Oh come now... Haven't we tried this already?" Ray says rolling his eyes.

                "FIRE!" A man says.

                All the weapons fire simultaneously at Ray. 

                Ray calmly jumps into the air and seems to float there and begins to glow again. The glowing surrounds the villagers and himself from the attack. 

                The bullets hit the barrier and disintegrate, harmlessly. Ray slowly floats back to the ground and the glowing stops.

                "Like I said. Haven't we tried that already?" Ray repeats.

                Suddenly Kai, who had picket himself off the ground, jumps into the air right at Ray. Ray quickly does a backflip and kicks Kai in the stomach sending him flying back into the tree... unconscious.

                "Master Kairio!" On of the men shout.

                Ray glares at the men in black as his eyes glow pure white. The glowing slowly surrounds him and he floats up just enough so that his toes just barely touch the ground. 

                "Leave now... or suffer the consequences." He says peering at the men through his glowing eyes.

                The men back up frightened and scatter running in separate directions to get away.

                Ray is gently set back on the ground and the glowing dies down to nothing. The lead elder walks up to him.

                "Thank you my friend," The elder says to Ray, "We've always been able to count on your protection."

                Ray smiles and looks to the ground wearily, "They will come after me... I think it's time I leave."

                Mariah goes wide eyed, "Ray you can't!"

                "I am putting the village in danger by staying here." He says looking over to her.

                "But..." She starts.

                "Mariah. I can't put the village in danger anymore. I have to go... somewhere where my feelings wont get in the way." He says looking away from her.

                Mariah's eyes water slightly. 'Why do you always have to leave me Ray,' She thinks to herself, 'I love you too much to let you go again.' She adds as the tear falls down her cheek.

                "Reikou... Are you sure about this?" The elder asks.

                "Yes. I have to leave," Ray answers, "I'm sorry Mariah." He says as he turns and walks away hiding the tears in his eyes.

                "Fine then! Leave! That's how you solve all your problems isn't it!" Mariah shouts through her tears.

                Ray keeps walking not looking back. The other BladeBreakers look at each other a bit confused.

                "I guess we're going then?" Kenny says biting his lip.

                "Don't worry about it Mariah. I'm sure he'll come back as soon as things settle down." Max says trying to comfort the sobbing Mariah.

                "Ya right. He doesn't want to come back. He doesn't like it here anymore. He doesn't like us." She says falling to her knees crying.

                "At least Kai doesn't hide the fact that he's a jerk..." Tyson says growling.

________________________________________________________________________

                Meanwhile Ray has found sanctuary in the calm forest. He gently wipes the tears off his face and sits by a tree thinking of what to do next... thinking of Mariah.

                "Ray! I can't believe you!" Comes a voice suddenly.

                Ray looks up and straight into the eyes of the fun loving Kansas.

                "You are suppose to be the one who can save the world and your here hiding from the people who care about you..." She scolds.

                "Kansas..." He whispers.

                "Now get your arse off the ground and get going. I don't know what's going on or why you want to leave, but I know it has to be for a good reason," She says, "Though I wish you would at least tell Mariah you care about her. Everyone knows how the two of you feel about each other. Tell her or lose a friend for life. She can't wait forever, and she won't even try if you don't tell her how you feel." Kansas says as Ray stands up.

                "Ok." Is all Ray says before he walks off leaving Kansas standing there feeling quite proud of herself.

________________________________________________________________________

                "You've failed me once again Kairio." Comes a voice from the trees.

                Kai had been able to sneak out of the village un-noticed during the squabble between Ray and Mariah. He was sore and a little dizzy but capable of walking.

                "I'm sorry Grandfather." Kai says looking around for the rogue voice he knew so well.

                "You should know better then anyone how much I do NOT tolerate failure." Comes the voice again.

                "Y... Yes... I do." Kai says backing up near a tree.

(Flashback)

                "You've failed me for the last time Rowan." His grandfather says.

                Kai's father had just come back from a mission. Kai had come to see his father after the long separation. His grandfather was angry because his father had failed in his mission. 

                "I am sorry father." Rowan says.

                "Sorry doesn't cut it I'm afraid. You have had your last chance." His grandfather says as he nods to a man that was standing by the side the whole time.

                Rowan backs up a bit as the man pulls out a gun from under his long coat.

                Kai's eyes widen as the man points the gun at his father... and fires.

(End Flashback)

                Kai's eyes begin to water slightly as he backs away into the tree.

                Suddenly a hand grabs him by the shoulder from behind the tree and throws him to the ground.

                "Ah!" He yelps as he hits the ground.

                "I told you... Failure is NOT an option." The man growls looking at his grandson.

                "I... I'm sorry Grandfather." Kai says.

                "Your more pathetic then those children you call teammates," The man says glaring at Kai, "We do not tolerate failure in our company... nor do we tolerate weakness."

                "I'll try harder. I promise Grandfather." Kai says looking at the ground.

                "I already told you... failure is not an option. And you've failed me once already." He says as he puts a hand under his coat.

                "No... Please..." Kai says as more tears fall down his cheeks.

                "NO! MORE! CHANCES!" The man yells as he pulls out a gun and quickly points it at Kai.

                The sound of a gun shot... the sound of something falling... a snicker from beside him.

                Kai opens his eyes and looks around. How can he still be alive? He looks to the side of him and sees a young girl standing there. Her orange hair blowing in the wind.

                "Nadia?" Kai says shocked.

                "Who else?" She says smirking.

                Kai looks around but his grandfather is nowhere to be found.

                "Where?" He starts.

                "He flew the coop," Nadia says helping Kai to his feet, "You are a mess aren't you?" 

                "Don't start with me, Ok?" Kai says brushing himself off, "Thanks Nadia."

                "You owe me big time hot shot." Nadia says as she turns to walk away.

                "Where are you going?" Kai asks.

                "I've got a meeting to attend. Remember this Kairio. Next time we meet. We meet as enemies." She says as she jumps into the air and out of sight.

                Kai smiles slightly and walks away. Towards the unknown.


	8. Confession and Departure

Shadow-Assassin: Hey there everyone! I'd like to thank my best friend once again for helping me with this chapter. She was a big help. =^-^= I had to put up the rating to 

PG 13 due to some stuff in this and the last chapter.

Tigra: You really need to work on your social skills... Talking to yourself is... well... not normal.

Shadow-Assassin: What are you doing here?

Tigra: I'm here to complain that my fanfiction hasn't got any reviews yet... 

Shadow-Assassin: Not my fault no one want to read about a bunch off mutant human/cats with amassing strength and all that. I guess it's not... IN.

Tigra: Well then make it IN! 

Shadow-Assassin: The only ones who can do that are the readers. Ask them to read.

Tigra: PLEASE READ THE ORIGIN OF THE KATZ!!!

Shadow-Assassin: O_o Ouch... *Hands over her ears*

Tigra: Wimp.

Shadow-Assassin: Am not!

Tigra: Are too!

Shadow-Assassin: Am not!

Tigra: Are too! Are too! Are too! Are too!

Shadow-Assassin: -_-" I give...

Tigra: Wimp... *Laughs*

Shadow-Assassin: Oh... before I forget... I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME ON THE FACE OF THIS PLANET OR ANY OTHER PLANET!

Tigra: *Gets blown away by Shadow's yelling* AHHH!!!

Shadow-Assassin: As team rocket always says. Your blasting off aaaagggaaaaiiiinnnn!! *Laughs*****

****

**Legend Of The White Dragon******

****

**Chapter 8 - Confession and Departure**

Ray looks through the bushes at the village. Most of the villagers have gone back to their daily routine, though they all look a bit nervous. He looks around for Mariah and the others but they seem to have gone as well. 

Suddenly he fell a hand on his shoulder and he turns abruptly coming face to face with Mariah.

"Ray!" Mariah smirks, "I thought you where leaving."

"I... I am." Ray says looking at the ground.

"Your just a coward you know that!" Mariah yells suddenly.

"Mariah... I'm just trying to protect the people I care about... protect you." Ray says.

Mariah's eyes widen, "What did you say?!"

"I care about you Mariah... I always have." Ray says as his face flushes red.

Suddenly Mariah jumps at Ray hugging him with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, "What took you so long?"

"Huh?" Ray says looking down at Mariah, his face a darker red then it had been a second ago.

"I've been waiting for that for so long... I love you Ray, " she says as the tears stream down her cheek. 

"I... I love you too." He stutters as he wraps his arms around her returning the hug.

She looks up at Ray suddenly tears still flowing down her cheeks, "You do?"

"Yes... I have for a very long time." He says smiling at her.

"Why didn't you tell me...?" She asks looking into his yellow eyes.

"I'm... not exactly human... I didn't think you'd... accept me." Ray says looking away.

"I love you Ray... no matter what, " she says running her hand through his bangs.

"And I will always love you... but I still have to leave the village. I'm going to go with the BladeBreakers to the next tournament." He says sadly.

"I can't bear the thought of you leaving me again Ray... but if that's what makes you happy..." she says turning her attention to the ground.

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay here, but I can't, I have to fulfill my destiny... as do the rest of you." Ray says placing a hand on her chin and lifting her head to look at him.

"My destiny is being with you." She says trying to smile.

"And we will be together again... I promise, but for now I have to leave." He says smiling at her gently.

She smiles going on her tippy toes reaching to his lips and kissing him gently, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He looks at her shocked then gently kisses her back.

She backs up slightly and smiles sweetly.

He smiles back and lifts his hands over her head fixing the ribbon in her hair.

"I better find the others so we can get going." Ray says.

"Ok then. If your going to the next tournament... I'll make sure I'm there as well... with my new team! Prepare to lose!" Mariah giggles as she hugs Ray once more.

"At least this time we meet as friends... not as enemies." Ray says.

"Friends?!" Mariah says glaring at Ray, "Is that all I am to you? A friend?"

"No... but I didn't want to offend you by calling us a couple." Ray says winking.

"Well that's was we are... aren't we?" Mariah asks in a slightly sad voice.

"Yes... We are a couple." Ray says brushing a loose strand of hair from her face.

"Till next we meet I guess." She says looking into his yellow eyes.

"Till next we meet." He smiles as he backs up and turns to walk away.

"Remember... you promised." Mariah says is a soft tone.

Ray smiles back at her then turns a corner to find his friends.

________________________________________________________________________

Tyson is pacing around the park as Kenny and Max consult Dizzi on the events of the day.

"It's a very long story Kenny. It would take years to explain it all." Dizzi says.

"At least tell us something Dizzi. We have no idea what's happening." Kenny says.

"Ya Dizzi. Tell us about Ray and why Kai turned traitor on us." Max says a bit angry.

"Kai never turned traitor I'm afraid." Dizzi says.

"So he really was working for them the whole time?" Tyson says suddenly looking over at the laptop that Dizzi was trapped in.

"I'm afraid so. He works for his Grandfather known as Voltare. Voltare's known to be cruel and vengeful." Dizzi says. 

"I wouldn't want to be in Kai's shoes right about now. His Grandpa's going to be really mad." Max says cringing.

"And what about Ray?" Kenny asks.

"What about me?" A voice says.

The three boys turn to see Ray standing just a ways off from them.

"Ray?" Tyson says a bit shocked.

"Ray please tell us what's going on!" Kenny says a bit too loudly.

"Ya! Why'd you leave!" Max growls.

"Calm down both of you. You'll learn all you need to know in due time. Right now we need to leave." Ray says looking serious.

"Not till you tell us who and what you are!" Tyson says glaring at Ray.

"There are some things your not ready to know just yet. Just know this. I am on your side." Ray says before turning around and walking away.

"That's convincing enough for me." Tyson says to himself shrugging.

"Wait for us!" Max shouts as he and the other two run after Ray.

_____________________________________________________________________

The plane trip back to Japan is a long one. Tyson once again ate the Airline food and is groaning in pain in his seat next to Kenny.

"I told you once and I told you again. Don't eat the Airline food. Didn't you learn from the last time?" Kenny says.

"Ohhh... I was hungry... What was I suppose to do Chief?" Tyson says holding his stomach.

"Your hopeless." Kenny says going back to typing.

"Careful Kenny. Break it you bought it." Dizzi complains.

"Sorry Dizzi." Kenny says.

"Hello? Earth to Raymond." Max says waving a hand over Ray's face. 

"What's up Max?" Tyson asks.

"Ray's been off in his own little world ever since lift off. He keeps staring out the window." Max says.

 Ray sighs and ignores Max's comment. He continues thinking of Mariah and the past... and the future. He wasn't sure what they where in for but he was sure it was going to be tough. He wanted so much to end this whole thing and just be with Mariah, but that wasn't going to happen... not for a while anyway. He smiles slightly at a vision of Mariah in the window.

"You ok Ray?" Tyson asks putting a hand on Ray's shoulder.

"Huh?" Ray says turning to look at his friend, "Ya, ya I'm fine Tyson."

"You sure. What's up... you've been quieter then usual." Tyson says.

"Ya you're starting to scare us." Max adds.

"I was just thinking about the tournament. That's all. Just wondering if we can beat the American team," Ray says, "There suppose to be really strong. Maybe even stronger then our team." 

"Better then our team... ya right. We are almost impossible to beat." Max says.

"Trust me Max. Things can always get harder. And so can people." He replies.

"Uh... Ok." Max shrugs.

"Ah don't sweat it Ray... We can beat em just like we beat the WhiteTigers." Tyson says with his hands behind his head.

"Ray's right guys. The All-Stars have never lost a game... Nor have they ever really needed to try their best." Kenny says.

"There a real top notch team. You guys will really need my help for this one." Dizzi says.

"Right Dizzi. This is going to take strategy and planning, but I think we can pull it off. Right guys." Kenny says.

The other three agree smiling.

________________________________________________________________________

It was late that night and Mariah was in a deep sleep. The glowing from her dresser going unnoticed.

________________________________________________________________________

Mariah awakes and looks around. The Dragons clawed hand draped over her in a protective embrace. 

She smiles and nudges closer to the bright, white scales before taking a look around at her surroundings. They seems to be in a large cave of some sort. It was damp, dark, and dreary, but she wasn't afraid. She had nothing to fear when she was with the White Dragon. She knows he will protect her to the death if need be.

She slowly closes her eyes once again and drifts off to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

The pain is excruciating and the blood flows like a river down her brown dress. She cries out in pain from her spot on the floor of the cave and looks to the man who'd caused her injury.

"Why?" She asks between painful breaths of air.

"He's betrayed his kind by, not only coming to this wretched world, but by falling in love with one of its inhabitants." The man in the black cloak says.

She looks over to the injured Dragon who is lying on its back panting. Blood flowing from the deep gash in his stomach.

"How could you. He trusted you! And look what you did to him." Mariah sobs as the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"I trusted him as well... and he betrayed me. So why should I not betray his trust? He deserved what he's getting." The man spits.

"Your disgusting!" Mariah growls before once again yelping in pain.

"That's a compliment coming from a human." The man laughs.

He then motions to one of the men who'd come with him and the man hands him a long, shiny sword.

"I suggest you say your good-byes." The man grins evily.

"NO!" Mariah yells out, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" 

Mariah tries to get up but the pain stops her in her tracks. The tears flow down her cheeks from both the pain and the knowledge of what was about to happen.

The man slowly walks up to the Dragon and lifts the sword just above its head.

"NO!!!!" Mariah yells out with what energy she has left. 

But it came too late. The man drops the sword quickly... killing the Dragon.

Mariah cries out hysterically before she passes out from her injuries... 


	9. Opening Ceremonies

Shadow-Assassin: Ok... I think it's time for all my readers to choose the next anime I write about... I'm thinking either Yu-Gi-Oh or Gundam Wing right now... But if someone wants me to write about one of the other anime's I've mentioned in the side story please go ahead. If the anime you would like me to write about isn't there mention it and I may think about it... =^-^=

Ray: This is getting really weird Shadow... Why do I have to be a mutant again? 

Shadow-Assassin: You are not a mutant... I think you're cute... =^-^=

Ray: You are just evil you know that... Poor Kai... Why must you kill characters off anyway?

Shadow-Assassin: I like drama Ok.

Ray: -_-" Well I hate your version of Drama Ok... 

Kai: SHADOW! You are dead!

Shadow-Assassin: Uh oh! Kai! Buddy old pal... Please don't hurt me...

Kai: You make me look like a wimp! And you dared to kill off one of my family members! And you're asking for pity?

Shadow-Assassin: Yes...

Ray: Have fun Kai... *Turns around and walks off*

Kai: Thanks for helping me find her Ray...

Ray: No problem...

Shadow-Assassin: YOU TRAITOR!!!

Paper Boy: Hear Ye! Hear Ye! Read all about it! Shadow-Assassin owns no anime! Read all about it!

Shadow-Assassin: -_-"

Kai: This is getting ridiculous...

Shadow-Assassin: Tell me about it...****

****

**Legend Of The White Dragon******

****

**Chapter 9 - Opening Ceremonies **

"AHHH!" Mariah screams jumping up from her bed. She puts her arms around her shaking body feeling the sweat and tears drip down her face.

'Was it all just a dream... or did it mean something?' She thinks to herself.

She looks over in time to see the book of the Dragon slowly stop glowing. She gently picks it up examining it closely.

"Why am I having these dreams? Is someone trying to tell me something? Or is my mind playing tricks on me?" Mariah asks out loud.

She walks over to the window and peers out into the darkness. A vision of Ray appears in the window and she kisses it gently as a tear falls down her cheek.

________________________________________________________________________

The group has finally reached America and they all pile out of the plane. 

"I hope we can do this with only three bladers," Kenny says, "With only the three of you we don't have a spare in case a problem arises." 

"I'm sure we won't need a spare Chief. We can do it all on our own." Tyson smiles putting an arm around Kenny's shoulders.

"Maybe your right Tyson." Kenny smiles.

"Just don't go getting too over confident boys." Dizzi says.

"We're not getting overconfident. We rock!" Tyson laughs.

"Don't say I didn't warn you when you lose." Dizzi says with a sigh.

"We are NOT going to lose. Give us some credit Dizzi." Tyson says.

Max starts to laughs and then Tyson joins in then the others as well.

"I have the feeling we won't have anything to worry about." Ray says.

"Huh? Why's that Ray?" Tyson asks.

"I have the feeling we'll have a fifth wheel soon." He replies.

"Uhh... Ok then." Tyson says shrugging.

"Come on boys. Let's head to the hotel now." Mr. Dickenson says.

"Ya!" Max and Tyson shout.

________________________________________________________________________

The team soon reaches their intended destination.

"I am sooo going to bed man!" Max says flopping down on a bed.

"I'm going to get me some food... then I'm going to bed too." Tyson yawns as he walks out of the room.

Ray smiles at the two and lies down on a bed looking at the ceiling.

"AHHH!" Comes a voice from just outside the room.

"Huh?" Max says looking towards the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU..." Tyson starts to yell.

"Back off Ok. I didn't come here to get yelled at." Kai says glaring at Tyson.

"YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED!" Tyson yells out pulling his fist back.

Just as Tyson's about to punch Kai a hand grabs him from behind pulling him back.

"What?!" Tyson yelps.

"Back off Tyson..." Ray says letting his hand go.

"Ray! Why are you sticking up for him?" Max growls.

"You of all people should hate him." Tyson adds.

"Maybe if you knew both sides of the story you'd think differently," Ray says turning his gaze to Kai, "I've been waiting for you to show up you know."

"Sorry for keeping you." Kai smirks.

"What is going on?" Kenny asks.

"Just another part of the big picture Kenny." Ray says.

"This is a puzzle not even I can decipher." Kenny says.

"Are you sure we can trust him Ray?" Tyson asks.

"Yes... We can trust him." Ray says.

"We can doesn't mean we will." Max says walking away and sitting on the couch.

"I did what I had to do... And I'm not proud of it," Kai says turning away from the others, "And I don't blame you for hating me..." He adds before walking away.

"Kai! Wait where are you going?" Tyson asks.

"Somewhere were I wont be in anyone's way." He says.

________________________________________________________________________

The group wakes up in the morning ready for the opening ceremonies of the American tournament.

"TYSON!" Max yells out trying to wake his sleeping friend.

"I'd give you a hot pepper if I had one but... I don't." Ray says.

"Hmm... TYSON WE'VE LOST THE AMERICAN TOURNAMENT!" Kenny shouts out.

"WHAT?!" Tyson hollers as he jumps out of bed, "What?! We What?!"

Ray, Max and Kenny laugh.

"Sorry Tyson... It was the only way to get you up. We didn't lose yet... We haven't even fought." Kenny says.

"Why you!" Tyson growls, "Next time try something different... like, your grandpa's here..." He adds with a shutter.

The group laughs as they get ready for the day.

"Where'd my vest go?" Tyson asks.

"I think you ate it last night." Max laughs.

"Ha ha, very funny... Now where is it?" Tyson says glaring at Max.

Suddenly Tyson's world goes dark, "HEY! Who turned out the lights?!" He yells.

Max laughs and pulls the vest off Tyson's face, "No one..."

"My vest!" Tyson says as he puts it on.

"You boys sure are a riot in the morning." Dizzi chuckles.

"Come on... Lets get going." Ray says as he opens the door and walks out.

The other two follow closely behind.

________________________________________________________________________

"Welcome to the first round of the American Tournament!" DJ yells out to the crowd of people in the bleachers.

"Oh ya! This is going to be a tournament to remember Brad." AJ Topper says.

"It sure is AJ. We've got teams here from all over the world." Brad adds.

"Yes we do... But two teams seem to stick out on the list of competitors," AJ says, "Now who where they again?" 

"You know who they are AJ. They're the BladeBreakers who won the Asian Tournament and our own All-Stars who are currently undefeated." Brad says.

"With all the teams who've entered here this should prove to be one interesting couple of days." AJ says.

________________________________________________________________________

The group goes up when their name is called and they are all introduced to the crowd.

"This is embarrassing." Tyson says waving to the public.

"Try doing this all on your own," Kenny says glaring at Tyson, "I had to do this on my own at the Asian Tournament remember."

"We told you we where sorry." Max adds through clenched teeth.

"Thank you BladeBreakers!" DJ yells out and the group steps off the podium, "Next up are the Bladettes!" DJ shouts.

A group of girls enter the area and walk up to the podium. The BladeBreakers stand with their mouths open.

"Mariah?!" Ray asks looking at the pink haired girl, "Kansas, Nadia, Alicia and Kintana..." He adds looking at the other girls.

"Hi there." Tyson says.

"Come on girls... We need to be introduce remember." Mariah says shaking her head.

"Good Luck to all of you." Ray says smiling at Mariah.

"We don't need luck... All we need is our skill." Mariah says smirking at Ray.

­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

It takes about two hours for all the teams to be introduced. After the opening ceremonies the BBA holds a party for all participants.

"FOOD!" Tyson laughs as he heads straight for the buffet.

"What a hog." Max laughs.

"Would you like to dance?" Says a voice behind Max. He turns to see the purple haired Kintana behind him smiling shyly.

"Uh... Sure." He says taking her hand and following her to the dance floor.

Ray smiles and watches the two dance.

"So... Is everything set up Ray?" Comes a voice from behind him.

"Ya... Everything's ready... Don't worry." Ray says in a serious voice.

"Good... I'll see you when the time comes then." The voice says trailing off.

"Hey Ray," Mariah says walking up to him, "When are you going to ask me to dance?" 

Ray smiles and takes her hand leading her onto the dance floor just as a slow dance starts.

"Great timing." Mariah giggles putting her arms around Ray's neck.

Ray blushes and smiles back, "Ya."

________________________________________________________________________

Tyson who's still chowing down on snacks gets a tap on the shoulder. He turns around to see the brown haired Bladette looking at him.

"Huh?" He says.

"Dance with me please?" She asks with a sweet smile.

"Ok Kansas." Tyson smiles as the two walk to the center of the dance floor.

The reach the floor as another slow dance starts.

"I've always loved this song." Kansas says as she places her hands around his neck.

"Uh... Ya." Tyson says a little nervous at slow dancing.

________________________________________________________________________

Kenny types on his keyboard ignoring the crowd of people. He's found a nice place on a secluded table and is busy analyzing Data on the teams in the tournament.

"Hey there Kenny." Alicia says he blond and blue hair hanging over her eyes a bit.

"Oh hello there... How'd you know who I was?" Kenny says looking up at the girl.

"I read the newspaper you know. Your team is pretty popular." She replies.

"Oh I see." He says smiling at her.

"Do you ever get off that computer of yours?" She asks.

"No not really..." Kenny says with a laugh.

"Well I'm telling you that you are going to get off it for a while and dance with me." She giggles taking his hand.

"But?!" He says quickly putting the computer down.

"Have fun Chief!" Dizzi giggles before sighing, "My little boys all grown up."

________________________________________________________________________

Mariah looks over Ray's shoulder at the rest of her team, "You'd think it would be you boys asking us to dance." She giggles.

"Ya... At least they all look like they're having fun right?" Ray says turning Mariah by the chin to look at him. He looks into her bright yellow eyes and smiles. She sends a gentle smile back at him.

________________________________________________________________________


	10. The First Match

Note: I'd like to thank Black Magician Girl for reviewing and Dark WOlFdRaGON and MIDM and Shadowgal for adding me to their favorite authors along with all the usual readers and the new anonymous readers that have reviewed. You all make this story possible... Without support I wouldn't continue my stories... =^-^= 

Shadow-Assassin: Come on Kai... You don't really want to kill me do you? *Smiles sweetly*

Kai: Yes... And I want to kill you even more for trying to slither your way out of it...

Shadow-Assassin: Oh come on Kai! People like the story the way it is! I am not going to change it now!

Kai: Then I quit!

Shadow-Assassin: Like we need you Kai... I got rid of your character and I don't really need to bring him back...

Kai: *Glares at Shadow*

Shadow-Assassin: What's with the face? I thought you quit?

Kai: I am not about to quit... I have never quit befor in my life... Just remember that If you don't put my character back in... I will sick Dranzer on you...

Shadow-Assassin: Oh LA-DI-DA *All pricy like*

Kai: *Smirks* GO DRANZER!

Shadow-Assassin: O_O NO!

Dranzer: *Flies over Shadow's yard leaving a burnt trail behind before re-entering Kai's beyblade*

Shadow-Assassin: ..... Dranzer sure is an artist... *Looks at the markings that Dranzer made that seem to spell out the words, *Shadow doesn't own any Japanese Animation*

Kai: Dranzer... -_-" 

Shadow-Assassin: If you don't mind... I have a chapter to write...

Kai: Fine then... Just remember our deal... *Turns and walks off*

Shadow-Assassin: Ya, ya... I'll bring you back... Later... *Grins*

**Legend Of The White Dragon**

**Chapter 10 - The First Match**

Today is the first round of the tournament and the BladeBreakers are preparing in their hotel room.

"HEY!" Max laughs as yet another pillow plows into his face.

"Got ya!" Tyson grins grabing another pillow.

Max runs out of the room into the next room where Ray and Kenny are devising ways to beat the first team.

"Would you to stop fooling around and help us here?" Kenny asks a bit annoyed.

"Sorry Chief." Tyson says putting the pillow down and sitting next to Kenny.

"Ok now... Says here that our first oponents are the Spin-Demons." Kenny says.

"Ok... What is their strategy?" Ray asks.

"They have four members... Dave, Niki, Leigha and Jennifer." Kenny says.

"Dave goes for brute force, while Niki goes for speed. Jennifer uses just defence and Leigha does a mix of stength and defence." Dizzi says.

"Ok then... What's their usual line-up?" Tyson asks.

"Dave, Niki, and then Jenniffer. Leigha being their leader usually spends her time watching." Dizzi replies.

"Reminds me of Kai." Tyson says.

"I say we have Max go first, then Tyson, then Ray." Kenny says.

"And lets just hope that Tyson's faster then Niki is, and that they don't change their usual line-up." Dizzi says.

"No ones faster then old Dragoon." Tyson grins.

"Tyson. We've told you before. Don't get over confident." Kenny says.

"These aren't rookies we're dealing with here. They are serious bladers and if we let our guard down for even a second they'll use it to their advantage." Ray says.

"Man... This is going to be... FUN!" Max yells out jumping into the air.

"Oh why do I even bother." Kenny says shaking his head.

Ray smiles then laughs looking at his fun loving teammates.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Once they get to the tournament the group emediately get ready for their first match.

"Ok remember Max, Dave uses strength to get the upper hand. The modifications I made on your beyblade lastnight should help." Kenny says.

"The modifications _you_ made?" Dizzi says.

"You know what I mean Dizzi. We worked on it together as always. I couldn't have done it without you," Kenny says.

"Well thank you Chief." Dizzi says.

"Come on people! Before we're late!" Max says.

"Ok! LETS DO IT!" Tyson shouts jumping into the air.

The group heads out for their first battle with the Spin-Demons.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Hello and welcome to the Glitter Dome. We're your hosts AJ Topper and Brad Best!"

"The first two teams up today are the Bladebreakers and the Spin-Demons!" Brad says.

"Yes and lets welcome our first two contestance!" AJ says.

"From the Bladebreakers is Max! He's not pushover with his bit beast Draciel to back him up!" Brad says.

"And from the Spin-Demons is Dave! He uses brute force and his Rhyno Horn attack to win!" AJ says.

"Ok! Let's get this show on the road!" DJ yells out to the crowd.

"Rhyno Horn attack?" Tyson asks.

"It says here that no one's ever survived that attack." Kenny says.

"There's always a first time for everything." Dizzi says.

"Ya! You can do it Max!" Tyson smiles.

"Just watch me!" Max grins.

Both Bladers get up on the Beystadium and ready their beyblades. 

"I hope your heart wasn't set on winning this tournament kid." Dave says smirking.

"Don't you worry about me! I know we can win this! No one's getting in our way!" Max shouts to Dave.

"We'll see about that." Dave says shrugging like it doesn't matter.

"Ok! Bladers ready?!" DJ asks.

The two boys nod and DJ gets his whip ready.

"THEN LET IT RIP!" He yells smaking the ground with the whip.

The the bladers pull the rip cords with all their might and send their respective beyblades into the bowl.

"And the bladers both get a great start!" Brad says.

"Let's get this over with quickly. I have more important fish to fry," Dave says, "RYHNO HORN ATTACK!" 

"Wha?" Max says as Dave's navy blue beyblade charges his.

The two blades collide and Max's beyblade flies into the air. 

"Ouch that's gotta hurt!" AJ says.

"Oh ya! Is Max out or is there still life in his beyblade?" Brad asks.

Everyone looks up to see the beyblade comes crashing towards the bowl once more. It hits the ground sill inside the bowl and keeps spinning.

"Man that was close." Max says with a sigh of relief.

"Oh and he is safe!" AJ says.

"You might have avoided getting knocked out that time but lets see if you can a second time," Dave says pointing at Max, "RYHNO HORN ATTACK!"

"Here comes Dave with yet another Rhyno horn attack!" Brad says.

"Can Max survive the same attack twice?!" AJ asks.

"Not this again," Max says, "DRACIEL! COUNTER IT!" 

Just as Dave's beyblade is about to charge into Max's Draciel appears from it and knocks the beyblade away.

"Ya!" Max shouts.

"And he does it! He is still in the game!" AJ yells.

"Watch the eardrums there." Brad complains.

"Sorry." AJ says.

"This ain't over yet kid!" Dave growls.

The two beyblades begin to spin around each other in a stand off.

"YOU CAN DO IT MAX!" Tyson yells out.

"Careful Max!" Kenny says, "Dizzi does he have a chance?" Kenny asks his bitbeast.

"I'm not a mind reader here you know. It's going to be a close one." Dizzi says.

"He'll do it. Don't worry," Ray says keeping an eye on the spinning Beyblades.

"COME ON!" Dave yells a bit frusterated.

"Draciel! Finnish it now!" Max shouts out to his beyblade.

Draciel once again comes out of the beyblade and heads strate for the other spinning top.

"And Max is going on the offencive!" Brad says.

"You got to ask yourself, was that a good idea?" AJ says with a chuckle.

"RYHNO HORN ATTACK!" Dave yells.

"And here comes Dave!" Brad says.

Draciel keeps charging at the other beyblade as it too begins to charge. The two blades collide sending dust and debry all over.

"We'll have to wait till the dust clears to see if we have a winner." AJ says.

"What a mess!" Brad says.

"Your right." AJ says.

The dust clears and everyone sees a single beyblade spinning in the center of the dish. 

Tyson looks down and picks up a damadged beyblade and smiles, "WAY TO GO MAX!"

"NO! MY BEYBLADE!" Dave whines.

"AND THE WINNER IS MAX OF THE BLADEBREAKERS!" DJ shouts out as the crowd cheers.

"Sorry Dave. Nice moves though." Max smiles as he jumps into the beystadium and picks up his still spinning beyblade.

Tyson walks over to Dave and hands him his beyblade, "It can be fixed. You did pretty good out there."

"Thanks." Dave smiles as he turns to join his group.

Max and Tyson also join their group.

"I knew you could do it Max." Kenny smiles.

"That's my boy." Dizzi sniffles.

"Thanks guys." Max giggles.

"Let's just hope we can keep this up," Ray says looking at the rest of the team.

"We can do it! We are the Bladebreaker and nothings going to stop up!" Tyson shouts jumping into the air.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

A blond haired woman in the crowd smiles as she watches the group.

"Don't celebrate too soon. We're not going to lose," The woman says as she get up and walks away, her white lab coat blowing in the movement.

"Wait for me Doctor," A young girl with orange hair says as she quickly follows behind.


	11. Match Two and Three

Shadow-Assassin: Ok now... I have lots and lots of people to thank here so if your names not here please forgive me... =^-^=  Ok thank you to Sk8r, Punk Boi, and ShinamiGoddess for putting me with their favorite authors. I'd also like to thank all the other people who reviewed for this and other stories by me. =^-^= I am currently working on a Halloween story so you can expect the first part up in the next few days. It's called Halloween Magic!

Mariah: HEY WHY HAVEN'T I BEEN IN THESE LAST FEW CHAPTERS?!

Shadow-Assassin: I promise you'll be in there soon Mariah... Just keep your cool ok?

Mariah: KEEP MY COOL?! EXCUSE ME! I AM KEEPING MY COOL!

Shadow-Assassin: She gonna blow her top... *Winces*

Mariah: HEY! *Hits Shadow across the head* That's not nice! 

Shadow-Assassin: And it was supose to be?

Mariah: GRRR! *Mariah's ears fume and the smoke seems to form letters, "Authoress no own anime." Both sweatdrop* -_-"

Shadow-Assassin: Uhh... Ya... I'll have you in there asap... K?

Mariah: I guess... I wont blow my top... On one condition...

Shadow-Assassin: Name it!

Mariah: You have to get Ray to take me to dinner.

Shadow-Assassin: O_o Uhh... Sure... I'll try... 

Mariah: Don't try... DO!

Shadow-Assassin: Consider it done... 

Mariah: Good. *Turns and walks away*****

****

**Legend Of The White Dragon******

****

**Chapter 11 - Match Two and Three**

****

"The first match is won but the second is still to come," Brad says.

"Oh ya! Next up we have Niki from the Spin-Demons and Tyson from the Bladebreakers facing off!" AJ says.

"Watch out for Niki's Wolf Howl attack! It can and will rip a Beyblade in two!" Brad says.

"Ah yes! But can it stand up to Tyson's Dragoon Storm Attack?!" AJ asks.

"Well lets watch and see shall we?!" Brad says.

"We shall indeed!" AJ replies.

"Ok! Lets get this show on the road!" DJ yells out to the crowd.

The two bladers walk to the beystadium looking determind.

"YOU CAN DO IT TYSON!" Max shouts with glee.

"Don't underestimate her Tyson," Kenny adds.

"Trust in your Bitbeast Tyson... He won't let you down," Ray says.

"Don't worry!" Tyson says grinning at bit at the loud roar of the crowd.

"Let's get this over with," Niki yawns, "Trust me kid... I ain't a push over like Davey boy over there," She adds motioning to her teammate.

Dave glares at her then gets up and walks away.

"I hate to see what you call team work," Tyson says readying his blade.

"What's team work?" Niki laughs teasingly also readying her blade.

Tyson glares at Niki ignoring the comment.

"BLADERS READY?!" DJ asks.

Both nod to DJ and look at each other with fierce eyes.

"Ok then! 1... 2... 3... LET IT RIP!" DJ shouts whiping the ground with his whip.

"YA!" Tyson shouts as he pulls the rip cord letting his Beyblade fly into the bowl.

Niki smirks and pulls the rip cord for her blade and watches as it also flies into the bowl.

The two blades spin around the center of the bowl just missing each other.

"You call this blading kid?" Niki asks with a laugh.

"I haven't even gotten warmed up yet!" Tyson counters.

"Well then you better get warmed up soon cause I AM ON FIRE!" She shouts out, "ATTACK WITH WOLF HOWL!"

Niki's beyblade begins to swirve this way and that and then spin quicker and quicker still swirving in one place. The result of this leaves a loud howling like noise lose from the beyblade. The beyblade then charges at Tyson's blade hitting it dead on.

"WHA! NO!" Tyson shouts.

Tyson's blade flies up into the air.

"DRAGOON! STORM ATTACK!" Tyson shouts all of a sudden. 

His beyblade spins quickly in the air forming a tornado and flotes on top of it before jumping off and landing safely in the bowl once more.

"DARN!" Niki hollers.

"Nice try but we can't be beaten that easily," Tyson grins whiping his nose in the usual fasion.

"Be careful Tyson! Don't let her catch you off guard with that attack!" Kenny advises.

"Right!" Tyson nods.

"Whoa! This is amasing! Tyson has saved himself from what looked like a defeet!" Brad says.

"Tyson has come to be known for comming back in bad situations and this is not acception!" AJ adds.

Niki narrows her eyes and sends her beyblade to collide with Tyson's once more.

"Dragoon! Do it!" Tyson shouts.

His blade suddenly begins to spin faster forming another hurricane and sends Niki's blade flying out of the stadium.

"AH!" Niki cries as her beyblade clatters to the ground beside her.

"Nice battle," Tyson smiles putting out her hand for Niki to shake.

Niki smiles and takes his hand, "Ya... You're a really great blader kid." 

"Thanks," Tyson says rubbing the back of his neck a bit embarassed.

"WAY TO GO TYSON!" Max shouts jumping into him and knocking him over.

"Max! Get off you oaf!" Tyson laughs as Max gets up and helps him up.

The two laugh and join their team once more.

"You're up next Ray. Good luck," Tyson says nodding to his teammate.

"Thanks Tyson," Ray says getting up and walking to the stadium.

"Next up we have Jennifer of the Spin-Demons and Ray of the Bladebreakers!" Brad shouts out.

"Watch out for Jennifer's Rabid Rabit attack! She's no easter bunny!" AJ chuckles.

Jennifer comes out of her teams duggout with her arms crossed and not looking too impressed.

"Of caurse who can forget Ray and his trustworthy Bitbeast Driger?! They are one unstopable team," Brad says.

"Oh ya! They are hunting Rabit tonight!" AJ adds.

'I'm counting on you buddy.' Ray thinks to himself while readying his beyblade on its launcher.

"Stong, silent type I presume?" Jennifer says looking Ray straight in the eyes.

Ray simply looks up to DJ for the announcement of the begining of the battle.

"Bladers ready?" DJ asks, "1... 2... 3... LET IT RIP!" 

The two bladers pull the rip cords quickly letting their beyblades soar.

"OH YA!" Jennifer grins, "This is going to be easy,"

"Go Driger!" Ray shouts as his beyblade heads straight for Jennifer's.

"RABID RABIT ATTACK!" She shouts.

Tyson snickers from his seat, "What kind of attack is that?"

"A strong one," Kenny replies typing on his keyboard. 

Jennifer's Beyblade heads straight for Ray's. Just as she is about to hit his beyblade it swirves and her's goes right past harmlessly.

"Shoot," She says.

"Keep it up Ray!" Tyson yells jumping into the air with glee.

'Sorry Tyson... But you guys need to learn to trust in yourselves and your skills... Ok Driger... Time to end this...' Ray thinks to himself.

"What a match up!" AJ says.

"This is some battle AJ," Brad adds.

"Ok let's do this!" Jennifer yells.

Her beyblade spins to the edge of the bowl then uses the momentum to come back in the other blades direction.

"Driger move!" Ray yells.

Jennifers blade smashes into Ray's and sends it flying right out of the ring.

"AND THE WINNER IS JENNIFER!" DJ yells out to the cheering crowd.

Ray goes whide eyed and picks up his blade, "Sorry guys." 

"That's ok Ray... We still won," Tyson smiles.

"Loser!" Jennifer calls out as she joins her teammates.

'Overconfidence is going to be your downfall.' Ray thinks to himself looking over as Jennifer and her teammates walk out of the area. Leigha looks over and grins evily at the bladebreakers before smaking her teammates accross their heads.

"Nice team captain... I'm starting to be glad Kai was our leader and not someone like her," Tyson says watching the other team.

"Ya..." Ray says walking off.

"That was one great match!" AJ says.

"I can't wait for tomorows match!" Brad adds.

Ray walks out of the beystadium and down the long hall. 

"Why'd you throw the match Ray?" A voice comes from nowhere.

"I... I didn't," Ray says trying to hide his anxiety.

"It was obvious... She was weak and you let her win," The voice accuses.

"Ok I let her win... You happy now?" Ray says.

"WHAT?!" Tyson's voice rings in Ray's ears.

"How could you Ray?!" Max says.

"I... I'm sorry..." Ray says.

"The main thing is we still won the match," Kenny says.

"I guess you're right but I'd still like to know why you did it Ray," Tyson says looking at his friend.

"Like I said before... You'll learn everything in due time," Ray replies before turning and walking away.

"I'm never going to understand him..." Tyson says shaking his head.

"Let's just give him his space," Max says.

"He's starting to remind me of Kai... and I don't like it," Tyson says.

"Come on let's go now," Kenny says and the three of them walk away with no questions answered.

A figure smirks as the three boys walk away and throws and beyblade in the air catching it.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

"They're good... But are they as good as us?" A young man with Green hair asks the blond woman.

"I don't know... I really doubt it... The analysis says they are rather... Weak," The woman says standing up and walking out of the crowded area.

"I'd really like to battle that Tyson kid," He says.

"Ya he's like the only worth while member of that team," The young orange haired girl adds.

"They'll have no chance against the All-Stars," The blond woman says grinning a bit as she walks out of the building.


	12. The AllStars Take The Stage

Shadow-Assassin: Ok first I'd like to thank Mage Of The Elements for adding me to his favorite authors... even though it was for a different story I'm going to put it here... And as usual... Thanks to everyone else who reviewed and my best friend who's always there to help me out... Ok now that that's all done, *Paces around her front yard* I refuse to let my Ray go out with Mariah... But she'll blow her top if I don't get him to take her out. .-_-. What do I do?! 

Ray: Hi there Shadow... Mariah said you wanted to talk to me?

Shadow-Assassin: *Clenches fists* Darn it! 

Ray: Is there something wrong?

Shadow-Assassin: Uhh... No... ^-^"... Nothing's wrong...

Ray: Ok. So what did you want to talk to me about?

Shadow-Assassin: Umm... Ok... Well... *Said really fast* Mariah want you to take her out for dinner! 

Ray: Ok... Sure I'd love to...

Shadow-Assassin: I knew you'd say that. .-_-. 

Ray: What's wrong?

Shadow-Assassin: Oh nothing... Nothing at all...

*A little kid walks by wearing a T-Shirt that says, "Shadow does not own Beyblades... Neener neener neener!"*

Shadow-Assassin: Where did you get that shirt?

Kid: From the man over there... He's giving them away for free...

Shadow-Assassin & Ray: *Both look where the kid points and see Tyson handing out shirts*

Shadow-Assassin: TYSON! Give me those! *Grabs the box of shirts* These could come in handy later.

Legend Of The White Dragon

**Chapter 12: The All-Stars Take The Stage**

" AHHHH!" Comes a screaming from the Bladebreakers room.

Mariah who just happened to be walking by giggles, " Ray's been at it with the hot peppers again."

"Hi there Mariah," comes a voice from behind her. 

She turns to see Max behind her with his usual sunny smile.

" Hi Max," She smiles back.

"RAY! GET BACK HERE!" Tyson shouts from inside the room.

The two outside sweatdrop and giggle.

Suddenly the door opens and Ray jumps out closing it quickly behind him.

"What's Tyson using this time?" Max asks.

"An umbrella," Ray says.

Mariah and Max just crack up laughing.

" It's all fun and games till someone loses an eye," Ray says sweatdropping.

"Yes... Then it's a sport!" Max laughs.

"Is that how Beyblades became a sport then?" Mariah asks giggling.

The two boys look at each other then back at Mariah, "Yes."

Mariah and Ray stop laughing and begin to stare at each other. Max looks from one to the other then slowly slips away back into the hotel room.

"I thought he'd never leave," Mariah giggles.

"Me too," Ray says.

"So... I heard you're going up against the All-Stars next," Mariah says.

"Ya," Ray smiles.

"Well... We're going up against the Bey Ladies... Maybe we'll meet up in the finals," Mariah says grinning mischievously.

"If we do I'm not going easy on you," Ray says.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Mariah says standing on her tiptoes and kissing Ray gently.

Ray smiles and hugs her closely. After a moment they break the kiss and look into each other's eyes.

"Let this moment last forever," Mariah says her eyes seeming to shine.

"I wish it could... But time keeps on moving," Ray says putting his forehead on Mariah's.

"Can't you stop it?" Mariah pouts with a puppy face.

"No, you can't cheat time," Ray giggles kissing her forehead, "I have a match to get ready for and so do you... Just make me one promise."

"Anything," She smiles gently.

"Make it to the finals," He says giving her a thumbs up.

"You bet I will!" Mariah says confidently.

"Until then I guess," Ray says slowly opening the door to the bladebreakers hotel room.

"Until then!" Mariah grins hugging Ray one last time before running off towards her room.

Ray sighs and walks into the hotel room closing the door behind him.

_____________________________________________________________

The group decides to have Max go first this time against Emilly, then Tyson next against Steven, then Ray against Micheal. Tyson isn't exactly up for Ray going against the All-Stars team captain because of what happened the other day.

"Don't throw the match again Ray," Tyson says a bit coldly.

"Tyson, lay off already. At least we won the match," Max says.

"No thanks to him!" Tyson growls.

Ray looks away sadly out the window of the bus. He knew he'd had a reason to throw that match but he wasn't about to tell them about it. He felt like Mariah was the only one who understood him. She'd known him for such a long time. Even longer then she believed. He sometimes felt like she was the only one he could trust. His team hated him because of what he'd done but Mariah would have understood had he told her or done it to her. She might have pretended to hate him when she was with the White Tigers but he knew her better then that. 

"Hey Ray," Max says quietly sitting beside him.

"Yes Max?" Ray asks still looking out the window.

"Why'd you throw the match? Just tell us so we can understand," Max says.

"I did it because I wanted to ok. Just lay off," Ray says crossing his arms and turning away from his teammate.

"Fine then... I'll leave you alone," Max says getting up and walking away and sitting in the seat next to Tyson.

Ray sighed and felt guilty for his outburst but something inside him was telling him to keep a low profile. Something was coming and it wasn't going to be a good thing. He gently placed a hand on the bandana he always wore. It had become of sentimental value to him after all these years. 

"Mariah..." Ray whispered silently. He closed his eyes and saw her image in his mind. Suddenly something grabs her and the word goes blank. Ray opens his eyes wide and shakes his head shaking a bit. He always knew what the visions meant, and right now he wished he didn't. He clenched his fists and looked out the window again. They were almost at the stadium.

___________________________________________________________

"Welcome back to another exiting day at the Glitter Dome!" Brad announces.

"Oh and is it ever going to be exiting!" AJ says.

"Today our very own team is going up against the Asian tournament champions," Brad says.

"And if you don't know who they are, you need to get with the times." AJ shout out.

"Of course we're talking about the amazing team known as the Bladebreakers!" Brad adds.

"The Bladebreakers VS the All-Stars the All-Stars VS the Bladebreakers..." AJ starts.

"They get the point AJ..." Brad says.

"Sorry... Ok let's check out our dish for this evening!" AJ shouts.

Suddenly the floor opens up to reveal a large bowl like structure. Inside the bowl it looks like a National Park with trees, a park, a small river and benches.

"Whoa! This is going to be one heck of a battle. If the river and the trees don't get you your opponent sure will," AJ says.

"Now to introduce our contestants!" Brad says.

"Up first for the All-Stars is Emilly! And she will be going up against the Bladebraker Max! Both of these youths are serious competitors. Who will win? Let's watch and see!" AJ announces.

'This will be easy... I don't even have to worry about trying.' Emilly thinks to herself.

"You can do it Max!" Tyson yells.

"Good luck Max," Kenny says.

"Don't let her phic. you out Max," Ray advised a little distracted.

"Don't you worry! I'm going to try my best!" Max says confidently.

As Max comes up to the podium a woman walks out from the side to join the All-Stars team. Her blond hair is done up in a purple headband and she wears a doctors overcoat. Max's eyes go wide. He knows this woman better then he knows himself even. 

"Mom?" Max asks.

"Mom?" Tyson says, "What?"

"Max... It's... Nice to see you," Judy says halfheartedly.

"What's going on?" Max asks.

"I'm the manager of the All-Stars. I help run the team," She says as she sits down next to Micheal, the team captain.

"Why didn't you tell me? You lied and told us you worked at the university," Max says a bit hurt.

"It doesn't matter... What matters is the battle. Emilly... You know what to do," Judy says nodding to Emilly.

"Yes ma'am," Emilly nods with a smirk.

"Fine then. Let's get this battle over with," Max smiles readying his blade.

"Ya... Let's," Emilly agrees readying her blade.

"Bladers ready?!" DJ calls out, "1... 2... 3... LET IT RIP!"

"And they're off!" AJ shouts.

Both bladers let their beyblades fly into the beystadium making sure to avoid the park scenery. Emilly's blade grazes a tree and the tree topples over, sliced like butter.

"Oh boy," Max says nervously.

"Dizzi! What can you tell me? Does Max have a chance against her or what?" Kenny asks franticly.

"I don't know, I just don't know," Dizzi says.

"Max is one of us! He can do it!" Tyson says clenching his fists.

"1... 2... 3... Ok no more playing... Time to finish you off blondy!" Emilly grins evilly, "Let it rip!" 

"Emilly seems to be going all out now! Look at her go!" Brad says.

"Can Max withstand the fierce attack from this fierce opponent?" AJ asks.

Suddenly Emilly's blade comes at Max's at top speed hitting it dead on. His blade goes flying through the air and nearly missed an awestrucked Tyson.

"Ouch, I felt that one!" AJ says.

"That sure didn't last long," Brad says.

Tyson collapses to the ground from fright.

Max stands there shaking for a few seconds then grins, "Hey that was cool!" He runs over and grabs his blade looking over at Tyson.

"Just a few more minutes mom," Tyson says.

The boys sweatdrop then Max heads back for the next round.


	13. Max's Loss

Shadow-Assassin: *Walks around her yard wearing one of the shirts that Tyson had made that says, "Shadow does not own Beyblades... Neener neener neener!"*

Ray: So... Are you going to call Mariah so that the two of us can go on that date?

Shadow-Assassin: .-_-. Ok fine... I'll be right back... Stay here! *Runs into her house and picks up the phone calling Mariah's house. A click is heard as she picks up the phone*

Mariah: Yello?

Shadow-Assassin: Hi Mariah... I talked to Ray for you...

Mariah: So when's the date?

Shadow-Assassin: Umm... He says he's too busy I'm sorry Mariah...

Mariah: O_o WHAT! GET HIM ON THE PHONE NOW!!!!

Shadow-Assassin: O_O Ummm... I can't he left... Sorry bye! *Hangs up the phone quickly and takes a deep breath*

Ray: What was all that about?

Shadow-Assassin: Umm... Mariah can't go out with you... She got sick all of a sudden... How about you come on a date with me instead?

Ray: Umm... I can't... I'm going to go check up on Mariah and bring her some soup... 

Shadow-Assassin: No! You can't!

Ray: Why not?

Shadow-Assassin: Uhhh... ((To be continued))****

****

**Legend Of The White Dragon**

****

****

**Chapter 13: Max's Loss**

"LET IT RIP!" DJ shouted sending his whip to the ground signaling the Bladers to battle.

The two bladers pull the rip cords and their Beyblades fly into the Beystadium.

"Go Draciel!" Max shouts.

"That little puny Bitbeast can't size up to my beyblade," Emily says.

"We'll see about that!" Max says.

The two Blades collide all of a sudden and Emily's Blade is thrown back a bit.

"Max's defense seems to be working pretty well," Brad says.

"Man what a rush! These two are really going at it!" AJ says.

A woman's voice reaches Emily through a headset, "Watch out for his defense and for heavens sake, don't let your guard down."

Emily's blade suddenly disappears from sight.

"Huh?!" Max says in shock.

"Where did it go?" Tyson says.

"She hiding somewhere. Be careful Max!" Kenny says.

All of a sudden Emily's blade come shooting out from a tree right on top of Max's Beyblade.

"Oh no!" Max says.

"Emily's Blade seems to be doing the rumba on Max's Beyblade," AJ says.

"Can Max's defense keep up or is he heading to the cleaners?" Brad asks.

"Emily! Stop challenging him! You're letting your guard down and he can use it to his advantage," The woman's voice pipes in.

"Don't worry about me Doctor. I have it all under control," Emily says into the headset. She then smirks and laughs looking towards Max, "Did you actually expect that you'd be able to beat me and my high tech Beyblade?" 

"It's not how good your Blade is that makes a great Beyblader. It's your skill and determination and team spirit that takes you where you want to go," Max says to Emily closing his eyes.

"Pathetic... I can't believe your team made it here, " Emily laughs.

"Draciel! Attack!" Max says suddenly opening his eyes while Emily had her guard down.

Emily's eyes went wide as Max's Beyblade smashed into hers sending it flying into the air and landing at her feet.

"AH!" Emily shouts staring at her Beyblade.

"Now we're even," Max says.

"Amazing! Max has had a come back and won the second round!" Brad says.

"Emily looks really mad down there. I wouldn't want to be in Max's shoes right about now," AJ says.

"Neither would I," Kenny says, "I don't think Emily's been trying her best... Things just don't add up."

"What are you talking about? Max is doing great out there and not because she's not trying," Tyson says.

Ray, who has been preoccupied throughout the match, looks over at Tyson, "Kenny's right. She hasn't been doing her best at all. She's toying with him."

"Aw come on guys! Can't you have faith in your own teammates?"

"Water off a ducks back," Ray sighs going back to thinking. The tournament was the least of his problems at the moment. He still had the feeling like something was wrong. He looked over to the bleachers and saw Mariah and her team in the crowd. Mariah met his gaze and waved happily. Ray smiled at her and waved back with another sigh. Maybe he was over exaggerating the danger.

"Will the two competitors please enter center stage!" DJ called out.

Max and Emily headed back to center stage and readied their Beyblades.

"I am not going to let you win this time kid!" Emily growls.

"You wont have much of a choice Emily," Max says.

"Bladers ready?!" DJ calls out, "1... 2... 3... LET IT RIP!" he shouts whipping the ground in his usual fashion.

The two once again pull the rip cords letting their Beyblades into the Beystadium.

Max's Blade swerves through trees and other such obstacles as Emily's stays in one spot spinning.

Max's Blade stops at the small river in the bowl and spins there.

Emily, being a rather impatient person, sends her Beyblade after Max's. It heads straight for Max's Beyblade and the river.

Just as her Blade is about to hit his it moves aside and her Blade lands in the river... Still spinning however. 

"This is one doozy of a battle eh Brad?" AJ asks.

"It sure is... Seems Max's strategy didn't work as well as he'd hoped. Can he still beat the unbeatable Emily or is he down for the count?" Brad asks.

"Nice try!" Emily shouts out as her Beyblade seems to hop out of the river and head straight for Max's Blade again.

Max's Blade stands it's ground and Emily's Blade smashes into it bouncing off again.

"Max's defense is really holding it's own today," Brad says.

"Emily, no more game's finish it already so we can get this over with," the woman's voice orders.

"Yes doctor... Consider it done," Emily says grinning, "Hope you had fun kid because this is OVER!" 

Suddenly Emily's beyblade begins to glow and charges at Max's Draciel. 

"Draciel!" Max shouts.

Draciel quickly dodges aside and Max sighs with relief until Emily's Blade takes a sharp turn and heads straight back for him. Max tenses and his Blade attempts to dodge once more but is knicked on the side and begins to swerve.

"This doesn't look good," AJ says.

"Max's Blade is swerving and Emily's looks as though it's still in top form," Brad adds.

Emily's Blade takes one last quick turn heading back towards Max's swerving Blade.

"Seems as though Max has lost control of his Blade," Brad says.

"Look at them go! What a rush!" AJ says.

Emily's Blade rams straight into Max's sending it to the ground. Max's eyes go wide in disbelief.

"What was that about team spirit and a Beybladers skills?" Emily says as she turns and walks away.

"And the winner is Emily of the All-Stars!" DJ calls out.

"That was one amazing match up Brad," AJ says.

"It sure was AJ," Brad agrees.

Max kneels on the ground and Tyson walks up behind him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Forget about it man... Don't worry... We'll still beat em'," He says reassuringly.

"Ya... Sure," Max says getting up and grabbing his Blade and walking back to the bench making sure to avoid the gaze of his mother.

"Are you Ok Max? You don't look so good," Kenny says in a worried tone.

"I'm Ok," Max says, "I can't believe I lost... My mother was watching and I lost."

"Max... What do you have to prove to your own mother? She loves you and it doesn't matter whether you win or lose," Ray says turning his gaze to his blond friend.

"Maybe you're right Ray, but I still wish I could have won," Max says.

"Forget about it buddy! I'll win for both of us!" Tyson grins.

"Gee thanks," Max laughs.

"There's the Max we all know and love!" Tyson laughs.

"Ok Tyson... You're up now... Go get em Ok?" Kenny says.

"Oh ya!" Tyson says.

Tyson heads towards the Beystadium.

Kenny looked over at Ray. Ray seems to be in a bit of pain, "Are you Ok Ray?"

"Ya I'm fine," Ray says shaking his head a bit as if to clear his mind.

"You sure? You don't look so good," Max says.

"I'm fine... Just a little tired is all," Ray says.

"Ok..." The two say and look back to Tyson who is readying his Beyblade.

________________________________________________________________________

"It's almost time," A cloaked figure says from the top of the crowded bleachers.

The figure turns and walks away pulling his hood closer over his head. As he walks he bumps into a little girl.

"Watch it!" He scolds angrily.

"Well sorry," The girl says sarcastically.

The figure growls and walks off going through a doorway and disappearing from sight.

________________________________________________________________________

"Emily, I am very disappointed in you," Judy says to the young girl.

"I'm sorry doctor... At least I won," Emily says.

"Barely... The rest of you better not take chances like that... We are here on a mission... Don't screw it up," She hisses.

"Yes ma'am," The three boys say nodding.

"Good... Now Steven... Get out there and wipe the arena with that little brat Tyson," She says sitting down and looking over the data from that last match. She didn't even bother to look at her young son who'd just battled. It was like he was just another face in the crowd.

_________________________________________________________________________

Note: Can anyone guess who the cloaked person is? And please **_review_** and I'd like to thank all the usual readers! =^-^=


	14. Tyson VS Steven

(Continued from last chapter)

Shadow-Assassin: Because she's contagious that's why!

Ray: Oh ok... Well maybe I'll just call her back and tell her I wish her well.

Shadow-Assassin: You can't do that either! *Gritting her teeth*

Ray: Why not? *Getting agitated*

Shadow-Assassin: Because it's contagious and you can catch it over the phone.

Ray: -_-" Ok then... I am not believing this anymore... *Grabs the phone from Shadow and begins to dial Mariah's number*

Shadow-Assassin: *Whispers* Oh no... I'm a dead authoress. A dead authoress who doesn't own Beyblades. .-_-.

Ray: Hello... Mariah?

Mariah: Ray?! YOU BIG JERK!

Ray: O_O Wha?

Mariah: I can't believe you! You're such a hypocrite!

Ray: I'm a what?

Mariah: How dare you say no to me!

Ray: But I never...

Mariah: SHUT UP!

Ray: Ok...

Mariah: All I wanted was one little date with the guy I've had a crush on since I was little and he goes and says he's too busy!

Ray: *Glares at Shadow*

Shadow-Assassin: It's all lies!

Ray: Mariah... 

Mariah: I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE...

Ray: MARIAH!

Mariah: O_O Yes?

Ray: I never said I didn't want to go out with you...

Mariah: Yes you...

Ray: No I didn't... That's what Shadow said... She tricked us... She said you where sick...

Mariah: LET ME AT HER!

Shadow-Assassin: EPP! *Runs out of the house*

BeyBlades: Legend Of The White Dragon

Chapter 14: Tyson VS Steven

Steven walks up to the BeyStadium and readies his Beyblade.

Tyson looks ready for anything Steven can throw at him, though it doesn't mean he is.

"Let's introduce our competitors," Brad starts.

"We've got Tyson from the Bladebreakers and Steven from the All-Stars," AJ says.

"Both are great Beybladers but the question is... Which is better?" Brad says.

"Let's get this battle going!" Tyson says eagerly.

"Why are you so eager to lose kid?" Steven asks grinning.

"Who said I was going to lose?" Tyson growls.

"Let's just get this over with," Steven says with a yawn.

"Bladers ready?" DJ Jazzman asks, "1... 2... 3... LET IT RIP!" 

The sound of the whip and the battle was on. Both Bladers sent their BeyBlades spinning into the Beystadium.

"Prepare to lose kid!" Steven shouts.

"We'll see about that!" Tyson countered.

The two Blades go head to head in a collision match, both trying to overpower the other. Tyson is putting up a good fight but his Blade is slowly being pushed out of the way.

"Come on Dragoon! You can do it!" Tyson yells.

"This doesn't look good. Tyson's Blade seems to be overpowered in this match," Brad says.

"But you know Tyson, he always seems to get out of tight situations," AJ says.

"Get out of there Tyson!" Kenny shouts, "His Blade is made for power... You can't withstand it!" 

"Got ya Chief!" Tyson says as his Blade breaks away from Steven's.

"Go get em!" Steven shouts and his Blade follows Tyson's.

Tyson's runs and Steven's follows... This is how it is for a little while until...

"That's enough!" Steven growls as his Beyblade glows brightly.

"Oh boy," Tyson says clenching his fists.

Suddenly Steven's Blade starts to spin faster and quickly gains on Tyson's.

"Tyson's gotten Steven mad... Now what's going to happen?" AJ says.

Steven's Blade begins to go around Tyson's like a Wolf to its prey. Tyson's, unable to run, spins in place awaiting the oncoming attack.

"Stop playing Steven! What did I tell you!?" The woman's voice chimes in.

"Fine," He says to the woman then smirks to Tyson, "ATTACK!"

Steven's Blade suddenly smacks into Tyson's sending it crashing to the ground.

"Oh man!" Tyson says jumping into the Beystadium and grabbing his Blade.

Steven yawns as his Blade flips into the air landing on his outstreached hand... Still spinning.

"The winner of this round is Steven from the All-Stars!" DJ yells out to the cheering crowd.

Tyson turns to look at his teammates. Max grins giving him a thumbs up to encourage him.

Tyson smiles and sends a thumbs up back at Max.

"You need to try and use his bad attitude to your advantage Tyson," Kenny says.

Tyson nods and readies his Beyblade and Steven does so as well.

"These two look ferocious," AJ says.

"They sure do AJ. I think this is going to be another match to remember," Brad says.

"Ohhh ya!" AJ adds.

"Beybladers ready?" DJ asks, "1... 2... 3... PIZZA!"

Everyone looks to DJ including Steven and Tyson.

"Sorry... Too much tension in the air... Someone had to brake it," DJ shrugs, "LET IT RIP!"

The two Bladers nod and send their Beyblades into the Beybladium.

Tyson narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. Everything was riding on this battle. If he lost... They all lost.

"Just chill dude... Remember... It's just a game!" Tyson grandpa says from the bleachers.

'Thanks grandpa' Tyson thinks to himself, "DRAGOON! STORM ATTACK!" He shouts.

"Yes! The all mighty Storm attack!" AJ says.

His Blade begins to spin rapidly and smoke arises from it forming into a tornado. It quickly rushes towards Steven's Blade. As it nears Steven's Blade Tyson's mouth drops. 

"What a turn around. Tyson's attack has no effect on Steven's heavy Blade," Brad says.

"Tyson! Remember what I said!" Kenny yells out to his dark haired friend.

"Right!" Tyson says, "Hey Steven! Is that all you got?!"

"Huh?! Of course not you little punk! I can wipe the ground with your Blade right here right now!" Steven growls.

"Temper Steven... Stay calm," The woman's voice says.

"Do you always listen to the voices in your head?" Tyson asks.

"That voice is the voice of my mentor you little brat!" Steven shouts.

"Take beep breaths," The voice advises.

Steven does so and then smirks to Tyson, "Nice try kid... But that's not going to work on me."

"What's not going to work on you?" Tyson says innocently.

"Be quiet and play the game," Steven says crossing his arms.

"What's wrong? Wittle baby can't take a little criticism?" Tyson asks, "Or do you even know what that means?"

Steven narrows his eyes and clenches his firsts tightly until they're white.

"Oh I'm sorry... Did I hit a nerve?" Tyson continues, "Do you even know what a nerve is?"

Steven's Blade suddenly goes flying at Tyson's. Tyson smirks as his Blade quickly dodges and Steven's Blade flies right over the edge of the Beystadium to land a little ways off.

Steven goes wide-eyed.

"Tyson's wins this round!" DJ yells out.

"Like I said. Tyson always seems to get out of tight situations," AJ repeats.

"Great one Tyson!" Kenny says.

"Why to go man!" Max grins.

Ray smiled at Tyson looking a bit weak.

"Ray... Are you sure you're ok?" Kenny asks again.

"I'm fine... Just a bit of a stomach ache," Ray says.

"Take it easy ok... We still need you to fight in the next battle," Max says.

"Don't worry about me... Let's just hope Tyson wins the next round," Ray says.

"Ya," The two boys say in unison.

Tyson readies his Blade for the last round. Steven, who had just been talking to Judy, walks over and readies his Blade.

"No more games kid... I'm not going to let you win this time," Steven says.

"Oh and you really let me win last time," Tyson says shaking his head.

Steven just ignores Tyson and gets ready to battle.

"Beybladers ready for battle?" DJ asks, "1... 2... 3... LET IT RIP!" He shouts smacking the ground with his whip.

The crowd sighs. They had been expecting another Pizza comment.

The two Blades are once again spun into the Beystadium and begin to spin around the rim.

Tyson's Blade suddenly spins across the Stadium heading back for Steven's Blade.

"Oh no you don't! ATTACK!" Steven shouts and his Beyblade glows again.

Tyson's blade begins to glow as well, "DRAGOON ATTACK!"

"Those two are going all out now," Brad says.

"Bring on the Bitbeasts!" AJ adds.

Dragoon suddenly emerges from Tyson's Beyblade in a light blue aura. 

The two Blades head straight for each other in a blur of light. There is a large crash and allot of smoke.

The crowd waits for the smoke to clear to see who's won.

"This is going to be the moment of truth... Which team will be going to the next level? We're about to see," AJ says.

The smoke slowly disappears. Tyson slowly opens his tightly shut eyes. The Bladebreakers take a deep breath. All eyes are fixated on the Beystadium.

Suddenly a roar from the crowd starts.

"The winner is TYSON!" DJ shouts.

"The Bladebreakers are still in the game!" AJ says.

"That was one battle to remember," Brad adds. 

"YES!" Tyson yells jumping into the air.

"No... This can't be I'm undefeatable..." Steven says shocked.

Steven slowly turns to see the angry faces of his Teammates and Judy. He slowly walks over to them and sits down.

"I can't believe you lost to that kid!" Emily scolds him.

"I... I don't know what happened," Steven stutters.

"I do... YOU LOST!" Micheal growls.

"I'm sorry..." He says looking towards the ground.

"I'm not sure there is a place for you on this team anymore Steven," Judy says coldly.

"Wha?! But Doctor! You can't!" Steven says going wide eyed.

"Get lost loser!" Micheal says.

Steven gets up and walks away sadly.

(Back at the Bladebreakers side)

"WAY TO GO TYSON!" Max shouts jumping into the air happily.

"You did it Tyson," Kenny smiles.

"And without even breaking a sweat," Dizzi says, "Well... Almost."

"Thanks guys," Tyson says rubbing the back of his neck and laughing.

Kenny looks over at Ray who looks like he's about to pass out, "Ray... You can't battle like this."

"Yes I can," Ray says.

"What's wrong?" Tyson asks looking Ray over, "You look terrible."

"I don't know but It's not going to stop me from battling," Ray says slowly standing up.

Max takes Ray by the shoulder and sits him back down, "You are not Blading... This tournament means allot to us but it down's mean that much."

"But we'll forfeit if I don't battle," Ray says.

"Then we forfeit," Tyson says turning and walking out into the center of the Blading area.

"Seems like the Bladebreakers are having a little trouble," Brad says.

"We don't have a third Blader..." Tyson says.

"Then you're team automatically forfeits," DJ says.

Tyson nods then turns to head back to his teammates.

(Up in the bleachers)

"What's going on down there?" Tyson grandpa wonders.

"This doesn't look good," Mr. Dickenson says.

(Back to the Bladebreakers)

"I'm sorry guys," Ray says.

"It's Ok... We can always come back next year when we're more prepared," Kenny says.

"Right," Tyson agrees.

"Giving up so soon?" A voice says from beside them.

They all turn to see who the voice belongs to...

_________________________________________________________

A bit of a cliffy for yaz all... Can you guess who it is? Please review! =^-^=


	15. Kai's Return

Shadow-Assassin: Shadow-Assassin: Thanks to Dark Magician and DeathAngelHell for reviewing as well as all other reviewers. Sorry for the long wait. I had a big writers block. =^-^= but I ended up pushing it over the empire state building… No more writers block! No back to your regular programming. *Still running from Ray who is quite angry with her for lying to him* AHH!

Ray: GET BACK HERE!

Shadow-Assassin: ARE YOU NUTS?!

Mariah: *Walks out from a side street right in front of Shadow*

Shadow-Assassin: O_O Help!

Ray: *Catches up with her and stands behind her waiting for Mariah to say something*

Mariah: *Smirks* So Ray... What should we do with her?

Ray: I don't know... But let's make it quick. We still have a date to go on.

Shadow-Assassin: Oh... 

Mariah: Ok then... Lets let the readers choose... You better hope your readers like you enough to go easy on you... You're saved for now... But wait till next chapter... 

*All of a sudden a hand comes down from heaven*

God: You Shadow-Assassin do not own Beyblades... You are also not welcomed here when you keel over and die... 

*The hand disappears back into heaven*

Shadow-Assassin: NO! .-_-.

Ray: Well... Lets head back to Shadows to await the inevitable... The reviews will come pouring in!

Mariah: Oh ya! *Grins evilly and drags shadow away towards her house*

BeyBlades: Legend Of The White Dragon

Chapter 15: Kai's Return

"Giving up so soon?" 

"Huh?" Tyson says looking at the figure leaning on the wall.

"What do you want? Kai?!" Max says narrowing his eyes.

"I want to finish this tournament on top," The young boy says turning his head towards the team.

"Well we don't need your help!" Tyson shouts.

"Umm... Yes... We do," Kenny says motioning to Ray.

"So? Who said we wanted to win badly enough to go crawling back to this traitor?" Tyson says.

"Get lost," Max says turning and sitting on the bench.

"Guys... He's only here to help... Give him a chance," Ray says holding his stomach.

"He can't go anyway... He isn't entered as a substitute," Max says.

Ray nods to his former teammate and Kai walks out towards the Beystadium, "I'll take Raymond's place!"

DJ Jazzman looks down at Kai and smiles, "Looks like we're going to have a final match after all!"

"Looks as if the Bladebreakers have found their sub in," Brad says.

"Where Kai lacks in words he makes up in brute force," AJ says.

"We were starting to wonder where he was, but no more," Brad says.

The All-Stars look towards Kai and growl. 

"Will the two competitors get ready please!" DJ says.

Kai and Michael ready their Blades and both nod to DJ.

"Ok... 3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" DJ shouts sending his whip to the ground.

Both Bladers send their Beyblades into the Beystadium as the crowd looks on.

"Ok Dranzer. Let's make this quick," Kai says smirking.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure your defeat is quick," Michael says.

Kai just ignores the comment and watches as the two Blades collide over and over. Kai's Blade breaks away finally and heads towards the edge of the bowl. 

"Come a get me Mikey!" Kai smirks.

"Not a chance!" Michael says.

"I thought you were suppose to be the greatest Beyblader of all time, and you're afraid of me?" Kai laughs.

"I am not afraid of anything!" Michael says.

"Michael! Don't let him get to you!" Judy says over the mike.

"Don't worry Doctor," Michael says.

"Kai's trying to distract his opponent but it doesn't seem to be working," Brad says.

Suddenly Michael's Beyblade begins to glow brightly blinding Kai for only a second.

"Go Trygle!" Michael shouts.

Suddenly a large eagle looking creature comes out of Michael's Beyblade ready to attack.

"Fine then! Go Dranzer!" Kai yells out.

Suddenly Kai's Beyblade begins to glow and a large Phoenix comes out ready to attack.

"And here come the Bitbeasts!" AJ says.

"This should be interesting," Brad adds.

The two clash and sparks fly every which way.

"Trygle attack you stupid Bird!" Michael shouts out.

Ray, who was looking much better now, glared at Michael, "He expects his Bitbeast to listen with the way he treats it?"

"Some people just don't respect these majestic creatures like we do," Kenny says looking at his computer screen.

"Aw. I didn't know you cared so much Chief," Dizzi says.

Tyson and Max laugh and Kenny's face goes a bit red.

Back in the Beystadium Kai is winning because Trygle isn't attacking.

"I SAID ATTACK!" Michael shouts.

Kai shakes his head and looks to his Beyblade, "Finish it Dranzer!"

Kai's Beyblade slams into Michael's sending it flying through the air. It hits the ground by Judy and she picks it up and glares at Michael.

"The winner is Kai of the Bladebreakers!" DJ yells out.

"What a match up!" Brad says.

"A little short but that's Kai for you," AJ says.

It takes a few minutes for everything to sink into Michael's head. He growls and walks over to his group.

"You messed up Michael. If we lose this next match then we lose it all," Judy says glaring at the youth.

"I'm sorry Doctor. He... He tricked me," Michael stammers.

"Yes and it's so easy to do that to you isn't it," Judy says coldly.

"Ye... No. I can do it I promise you... I won't fail you again," Michael says readying his Beyblade for the second round.

Kai smirks and readies his Beyblade as well.

"Get'em like you did last time Michael!" Eddy laughs.

Michael just ignores his Teammate and glares at his opponent, "I won't let you win again kid."

Kai smirks, "Good. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Bladers ready?" DJ asks, "3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" 

Both Beyblades go spinning into the Beystadium.

Kai smirks and his Blade goes flying towards the edge of the bowl. Mickael eyes go wide as Kai's Beyblade flies over the edge and into the air. 

"ATTACK DRANZER!" Kai yells.

"Looks as it this will be a quick battle," Brad says.

"Let's hope not... I still have two hours to kill before supper," AJ says.

Suddenly his Beyblade begins to glow and Dranzer appears. The Blade seems to catch fire as it comes crashing towards the ground. 

"Trygle attack!" Michael begs, but by then it's too late and Kai's Blade crashes into it in a blaze of fire. Smoke and dust cover the Beystadium and the crowd goes silent.

"What a blast!" AJ yells.

The smoke soon dissipates and the crowd cheers as they see only one Beyblade in the Stadium.

"The winner is Kai!" DJ shouts out.

"YES!" Tyson yells jumping into the air, "We've won! Kai you rock!"

Ray smiles slightly then looks out at the crowd. He sees Mariah there looking towards him in concern. He smiles and waves to her letting her know he's Ok. 'I'm sorry to worry you my love, but it had to be done.' Ray thinks to himself.

_______________________________________________________

That night the group is chatting.

"You really saved our bacon, Kai, but why'd you come back?" Max asks.

The group had forgiven Kai after he told them that it was because his grandfather was their leader and he didn't want to go against his wishes. He didn't tell them about the way his grandfather treated people however.

"I wasn't going to ditch my team when they needed me," Kai says.

"But why did they let you battle? You weren't registered as our replacement," Kenny says.

"Ya... Spill the beans kid," Dizzi says.

Kai smirks, "But I was registered."

"We never..." Tyson starts.

"I registered him," Ray says.

The group turns to look at Ray in confusion.

"You both had this planned. Ray, you weren't really sick were you?" Kenny asks.

"No," Ray says.

"You are so dead!" Tyson yells jumping at Ray and knocking him over before beginning to laugh his head off.

Max joins in the laughter and Kenny soon follows. Kai shakes his head.

"Dog pile!" Max shouts grabbing Kai and pushing him into the others and following.

"You moron!" Kai shouts trying to get up.

Kenny stands there laughing his head off and Dizzi joins in when Kai falls into the laughter.


	16. Blaberbreakers VS Bladettes

Shadow-Assassin: I'd like to thank Mink who is now known as NickeyWhite2, as well as Rei, Oliver, and Kai r da bomb, BlackNightKitty, and Kouji Ishida, Tomoki Takashi for reviewing in this story and its sister story The Legend Of The White Dragon RP Version in the HiddenAnimeCoveGang's account. 

Mariah: *Growls as she goes through the reviews* Not one person mentioned killing you Shadow...

Ray: But no one mentioned her at all. *smirks*

Mariah: Right... They only read your stories. They don't care about you, they just like hearing about us.

Shadow-Assassin: If it weren't for me this story wouldn't exist.

Mariah: *Takes a disk with the stories next chapter on it and holds it over the garbage disposal grinning* We can finish this story ourselves. Our way. *Drops the disk and there is a loud clash and a bang and suddenly smoke starts to come out of the sink*

Ray: Ahh! You broke the garbage disposal... *Slowly sticks his hand in the hole to get the disk back* AAHHHH!!! HELP HELP!!!

Mariah: O_O RAY! *Pulls Rays hand out of the garbage disposal quickly*

Ray: *Starts to laugh and holds up the disk to Mariah*

Mariah: You moron! That was not funny! I really thought you were hurt!

Ray: Sorry Mariah.

Mariah: *Growls and turns back to Shadow* We will give you one more chapter to live. Please all you readers! Help us decide what to do with her! We want our REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow-Assassin: *Cringes at the words and the loudness*

Ray: Hey... Torture her not me. *Rubbing his ears*

Beyblades Legend Of The White Dragon

Ch 16: Bladebreakers VS Bladettes

The team is once again back together. They all sleep soundly this night except Tyson who snores and rolls of his bad with a thud. 

The noise wakes the sleeping Ray and he sits up, "Tyson..." he sighs.

Ray stops then and listens for a second. He hears noises from outside the room. He gets up and gets changed quickly, then heads for the door stopping in front of it to listen.

"Come on just knock," comes a female voice.

"But they're all sleeping," comes another slightly annoyed female voice.

"So... Knowing them they'll sleep through it," the other voice says.

"Then what's the use?" the other girl says.

"You know I didn't mean him... Now knock and get it over with," the other voice urges.

"But..." 

"I'll knock for you then," the other voice says and with that a knock is heard.

Ray smiles as he hears footsteps run down the hallway. He slowly opens the door to see Mariah, wide eyed, standing there.

"Hi," he greets her.

"I'm so sorry," she says.

"For what? You didn't wake me up... Tyson did," Ray sighs with a bit of a laugh.

"Oh... Ok then... Well... I just wanted to wish you luck," Mariah says.

"Thanks... You too," Ray says.

"We are not going easy on you got it," She smirks putting her hands on her hips.

"That's what I'm counting on," Ray smirks back, "We need our exercise."

Mariah narrows her eyes playfully and walks closer to Ray putting her arms around his neck and bringing him down to kiss him. A giggle from a ways off tells them they are not alone. They break the kiss and Mariah glares over to the room that the Bladettes are staying in. Kansas stands there and winks then walks back into the room closing the door behind her.

"Now where were we?" Mariah asks grinning a bit.

"We better get some rest Mariah..." Ray says.

"But... Ray..." Mariah growls.

Ray puts a finger to her mouth stopping her from continuing then reaches down kissing her once more, "Goodnight."

"Night...." Mariah says with a sigh. 

Ray turns and walks back in the room. Mariah stands there for a few more seconds then turns and walks back into her room.

_____________________________________________________________________

Morning soon comes and Ray is the first one up. He quickly gets up and goes to wake the others. He finds that Kai is already awake.

"Morning Kai," Ray says.

"Morning..." Kai responds.

"You ok?" Ray asks.

"I'm fine," Kai says getting up and grabbing his clothes for the day.

"Ok... You sure?" Ray asks.

"I am fine," Kai growls then walks into the washroom to get changed.

Ray sighs then walks over to the beds of the other three shaking them to wake them up. Tyson of course does not wake up to this.

"Let's just go without him," Kenny says.

"Ya now that we have Kai we don't really need Tyson," Max replies.

Tyson springs up all of a sudden, "YOU WOULDN'T!" he shouts glaring at the two.

Ray laughs, "Of course we wouldn't, but it's a great way to wake you up."

"I'm up ok," Tyson says with a yawn as he grabs his clothing. 

"Can we go now?" Kai asks coming out of the bathroom.

"It's so nice to have you back Kai," Tyson says sarcastically.

________________________________________________________________

Soon the team is at the Glitter Dome and waiting for their battle to be called.

"I'm so hyped!" Tyson says nearly jumping off the ceiling.

"Ya!" Max grins.

"Calm down both of you," Kai says leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Let them have their fun Kai," Ray says.

"Remember... This is just a game," Dizzi adds.

"It might be to some of you... But not to me," Kai says.

__________________________________________________________

"Hello and welcome to the Glitter Dome! This is AJ Topper," AJ says.

"And Brad Best," Brad adds.

"We are here on the last day of the American tournament were the Bladebreakers and the Bladettes will be squaring off in a battle this whole world should remember for days to come," AJ says.

"This should be a doosy," Brad says.

"Ohh ya!" AJ says.

"First up for today we have Max of the Bladebreakers with his trusty Bitbeast Draciel!" Brad says.

"And first up for the Bladettes is Kintana! She is a complete mystery here but she hasn't lost a battle yet," AJ says.

"Word has it that she's got a Bitbeast known as Gillia the dolphin Bitbeast from the great open sea," Brad says.

"Seems kind of odd for someone who spent her life in a village in the middle of a mountain," AJ says.

"Oh well... Give it up for the one and only DJ Jazzman!" Brad yells out.

"HEY! ARE YOU READY TO BEYBLADE?!" DJ shouts.

The crowd goes wild.

"Ok will our first two contestants enter the BeyStadium," DJ says.

"Good luck Max," Tyson says giving his friend a thumbs up and a grin.

Max grins as well and sends a thumbs up back to Tyson, then heads to the BeyStadium. He looks over to his opponent and gulps. He's never fought anyone he had a crush on before. Kintana has no idea that Max likes her and he wants to keep it that way.

Kintana smiles and readies her blade. Max does the same closing his eyes for a few seconds to help him concentrate.

"Beybladers ready?" DJ yells out.

Both nod.

"THEN LET IT RIP!" DJ yells smacking his whip on the ground as usual.

The BeyBlades go soaring into the bowl and spinning with all their might. Max clenches his fists as his blade begins to go around the edge of the bowl.

"And this battle is off to a great start!" Brad says.

"Those two look like their ready for anything the other can dish out," AJ adds.

"GO GILLIA!" Kintana shouts out. 

Suddenly her blade begins to glow brightly and a pale yellow dolphin like creature comes out of her blade.

"WHOA! Looks like a rumors we're true," Brad says.

Max smiles then nods, "GO DRACIEL!" he shouts as his blade glows and the purple turtle like creature emerges.

"It's a battle of the beasts now," AJ says.

"GILLIA! SONIC ECHO ATTACK!" Kintana shouts.

Everyone covers his or her ears as a loud screeching comes from Kintana's blade. Max's blade begins to swerve just a little from the blast.

"Draciel! Attack!" Max shouts. His Blade heads straight for Kintana's. 

Kintana smiles as if expecting this. Her blade suddenly swerves aside and Max's blade heads straight towards the edge.

"NO! Draciel!" Max shouts. His blade collapses to the ground beside him and he slowly picks it up. This has been the second time he's lost for his team. He is beginning to feel like he is useless to them. He holds back a tear and looks over to his team. Tyson smiles and nods to him. Max sighs and looks back at his opponent, "I wont let you win again," he smirks to her.

"Let the best blader win," Kintana smiles.

"Ya!" Max grins readying his blade.

"Beybladers ready?" DJ shouts out.

Both look up at him and Max gives him a thumbs up.

"3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" He shouts with whip hitting the ground.

The two blades go spinning into the bowl like the world depends on this battle.

"Go Gillia!" Kintana shouts out happily. 

"Go Draciel!" Max yells smiling. 

The two BeyBlades clash and sparks fly every which way. 

"Looks like they intend to turn each other into scrap metal," Brad says.

"Ya right at this rate they'll be at it for the rest of the century," AJ laughs.

"Attack Draciel!" Max shouts all of a sudden. A light emerges from his Beyblade forming the lovable turtle bitbeast Draciel. Kintana's Blade gets pushed over the edge before she has a chance to react.

"Oh fiddle sticks!" Kintana says with a sigh as she picks up her Beyblade.

"The winner of this round is Max!" DJ yells out.

"What a battle that was," Brad says.

"It sure was Brad," AJ agrees.

"Great fight Kintana. Ready for the next battle?" Max asks with a smile.

"Of course I'm ready," Kintana says with a smirk.

"You go Max!" Tyson yells out.

"This is the last battle of this round!" DJ shouts, "Bladers ready?"

"Let's do this!" Max grins as he readies his blade. Kintana smiles and readies her own blade.

"3...2...1... LET IT RIP!" DJ yells at the top of his lungs.

Both bladers pull the ripcord of their blade and watch as they dive into the bowl.

"You can do it Draciel!" Max shouts to his bitbeast.

"Heads up Maxi!" Kintana shouts, "Go Gillia!"

There is a bright light and the dolphin bitbeast emerges from her Beyblade. 

"Attack Draciel!" Max shouts. 

His blade glows as well and the purple bitbeast emerges ready for battle.

The two blades collide and the two bitbeasts attack each other biting and slashing and dodging and blocking.

"Whoa! These two are really going at it," Brad says.

"Anyone up for some turtle soup or fish flambé?" AJ asks.

The two blades continued to clash and sparks began to fly. Scratches and gashes appeared on the floor of the bowl and both Beyblades looked like they we're ready to battle till the end of time.

"GO MAX!" Tyson shouts.

Kintana looks over at Mariah who gives her a nod. Kintana turns and looks at Max smiling sweetly. She brushes her hair aside gently and blows a kiss to him. Max loses concentration and that gives Kintana the time she needs. Her blade clashes into his and it topples over no longer spinning.

Max goes wide eyed, "Man! Not fair!" Max says as he jumps into the bowl and picks up his blade.

Mariah walks up smiling and says, "Well if you hadn't been busy making googoo eyes at your opponent then maybe you would have won."

Tyson starts to laugh and then Kenny joins in with Ray. The Bladettes were already laughing. Max sighs and starts to laugh as well. 

"Nice match," Max says walking over to Kintana and putting out his hand for her to shake. Kintana looks at the hand the smirks leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. She then turns and joins her team. Max's face goes red with embarrassment. Tyson snickers but stays quiet.

Ray smiles and thinks to himself, 'True friends are like gems, precious and rare. Fake friends are like leaves found everywhere.'


	17. Tyson VS Kansas

Shadow-Assassin: Thank you to all my readers! You guys rock! I'm very sorry for the slow updates but I have about seven other stories going at the same time… I have a thing with that… But I promise this is my number one priority… If you like Digimon, Gundam Wing, Crossovers, or original fics, please check out the other stories I've done… =^-^= This is like the only one getting reviews really… 

(Back to the side fic)

Mariah: AHHHHHHHHH! *Her face is beet red and angry*

Ray: Calm down… So what if no one wanted to help us get revenge… Lets just tie her to a pole and go on our date ok?

Mariah: But I wanted to torture here… *Sobs*

Ray: We can do that later when readers actually give us ideas on how to TORCHER SHADOW-ASSASSIN!

Mariah: Ok, let's go… 

*The two drag Shadow to the nearby school yard and string her up on the flag pole with a homemade flag that says, "This girls here… Does not own any anime what so ever… Feel free to shoot things at her. They then leave her there and go on their date*

Shadow-Assassin: Guys? Guys? HELLO! Someone get me down… PLEASE!!!

****

**Legend Of The White Dragon**

****

**Chapter 17: Tyson VS Kansas**

It's the morning of the second battle between the Blade Breakers and the Bladettes. Everyone is awake and raring to go... Even Tyson.

"The only reason he's awake is because he's the one battling today," Kai says.

"So! At least I'm up! Sheesh... Complain when I sleep in complain when I wake up," Tyson complains.

"Don't mind him Tyson... Here take this... I stayed up late last night reconfiguring your blade for todays battle," Kenny says.

"You stayed up all night? You reconfigured his blade? Excuse me Kenny," Dizzi says.

"You know what I mean Dizzi... We always do it together," Kenny smiles, "I could never do it without you."

"Thanks Chief... That means allot to me," Dizzi says.

"Well it's the truth," Kenny replies.

"This is awesome Chief... This blade is totally waked out. I can't wait to try it out," Tyson says excitedly.

"Ya man! You're gonna wipe the floor with Kansas!" Max grins.

"Ya just like you wiped the floor with Kintana?" Tyson smirks.

"I was caught off guard," Max says turning away.

"Don't you mean you were caught in love," Tyson teases.

Max's face goes beat red and he looks towards the ground.

The others laugh, except Kai who sighs and shakes his head crossing his arms.

Ray smiles, "Come on you guys... Let's get out of here."

With that the group walks out of the room. As they walk through the hall Mariah walks up to them, "Hey Ray... Could I talk to you for a sec?"

Tyson nudges Ray then walks off with the others.

"Sure Mariah, what is it?" Ray asked.

"Oh... Just wanted to tell you that you're going to lose," she smirked to her black haired blader.

Ray smirked back, "What makes you think that?"

"Oh... I don't know," she says as she moves up closer to him slowly and brushes a strand of hair off her shoulder. She winks to Ray then giggles and reaches up and kisses him. When they break the kiss Mariah smirks, "Good luck Ray."

"You... too..." he sighs.

"Hey Ray?! You coming or what?!" Tyson shouts from down the hall.

"Bye then," Mariah said smiling.

"See you there," Ray smiles back.

The two head off in different direction and the Blade Breakers get into their bus and head towards the Glitter Dome.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hello and welcome to the finals of the American Beyblade tournament. I am Brad Best," Brad starts off.

"And I am AJ Topper," AJ finishes.

"What a show we have for you today," Brad says.

"Oh ya... It's Kansas from the Bladettes VS Tyson of the Blade Breakers. Who's gonna win? Watch and find out," AJ says. 

"Watch out for Kansas. Her wolf bitbeast Garlius doesn't leave anything to chance," Brad says.

"But you also got to watch out for Tyson and his Dragon bitbeast Dragoon. They haven't lost an official match yet," AJ says.

"Good luck Tyson," Max says as Tyson heads to the beystadium.

"Don't worry about me. I got it all under control," Tyson says.

"This ought to be good," Kai smirks.

Tyson reaches the beystadium and readies his Beyblade. Kansas does the same.

"Go Kansas!" Mariah shouts out smiling to her teammate.

Ray smirks, "Wipe the floor with her Tyson."

Mariah looks over at Ray and sticks her tongue out playfully.

"Ok... Bladers ready?" DJ Jazzman asks.

The two bladers nod and get in shooting stances.

"3...2...1... LET IT RIP!" DJ shouts out.

The audience watches as a blur of blue and a blur of orange go flying into the bowl.

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson shouts.

"Looks like Tyson's sending out his bitbeast right away," Brad says.

"Let's see how Kansas reacts," AJ says.

Kansas stands and waits.

Dragoon attacks her blade fiercely knocking it this way and that.

"Kansas is either stunned or has something up her sleeve," Brad says.

"She doesn't seem to be fighting at her best today," AJ says.

'Why isn't she sending out her bitbeast?' Tyson wonders.

Just as he finishes his thought Kansas' blade goes flying out of the bowl.

"And Tyson has knocked his opponents blade out of the stadium!" DJ yells out. The crowd cheers.

"Well that didn't seem very long," AJ says.

"That's because it lasted only about thirty seconds," Brad replies.

"Oh... That's not fair... You're mean," Kansas pouts.

"Huh?" Tyson says a bit shocked.

"She's playing with your head Tyson. Just ignore her and focus on the battle," Kai says.

"Don't worry. I got everything under control," Tyson says.

"Dizzi... How strong is her bitbeast?" Kenny asks.

"I'm not really sure Chief... I have no data on Kansas. She just started blading professionally," Dizzi replies.

"Why do I have the feeling Tyson's getting himself in over his head?" Kenny asks.

Ray looks over at Mariah who blows him a kiss. He sighs finally realizing what she'd been talking about earlier. She winks then motions to Kansas who winks at Tyson.

"This is not good," Ray says.

"What's not good Ray?" Max asks.

"They have an unfair advantage," Ray says.

"They do?" Max asks.

"Ya... Remember how they beat you Max?" Ray asks.

"Uhh?" Max says confused.

"You've got a crush on Kintana..." Ray says.

Max blushes then turns quickly to Ray, "I get it... But isn't that cheating?"

"Nope... They had this planned all along. They set this up during the opening ceremonies during the party when they asked all of us to dance," Ray says.

"We don't have to worry about Tyson... The whole thing flew right over his head. He's not mature enough to fall for anyone," Kai says.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Ray says.

Tyson and Kansas stand in front of the bowl and ready their beyblades.

"Beybladers ready? Ok... 3...2...1... LET IT RIP!" DJ shouts.

The Blade Breakers cringe as the two blades fly into the beystadium. The beyblades spin around the bowl on opposite sides as if they were in an endless race. Just then Tyson's blade comes flying across the bowl right at Kansas' blade. 

"Go Garlius!" Kansas shouts all of a sudden. Her beyblade glows a bright orange and a large wolf bitbeast emerges. 

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson shouts. His beyblade glows as well and the famous Dragon bitbeast rises out of it.

"Now that's better," AJ says.

"Here come the bitbeasts at last," Brad adds.

The two bitbeasts attack one another colliding and crashing and sending sparks every which way. 

"Garlius! Wolf Fang Attack!" Kansas shouts out.

"Dragoon! Storm Attack!" Tyson shouts.

"Both bladers are on the attack," AJ says.

The two blades collide with each other creating a dust cloud around the bowl and the two bladers.

"What a blast," AJ says.

"As soon as the dust clears we'll see if we have a winner," Brad says.

Soon enough the dust clears away and the crowd cheers once more.

"Ah man," Tyson says as he looks at his beyblade that is lying on the ground of the bowl. Kansas smirks and jumps down grabbing her still spinning blade.

"The winner of that round is Kansas!" DJ calls out.

"Come on Tyson! You beat her once and you can do it again!" Max shouts out.

"Ya!" Tyson says giving Max a thumbs up, "You are going down Kansas. Your little tactics don't work on me."

Kansas smiles and waves over to her teammates who all smile back.

Mariah nods to Kansas and does a thumbs down signal indicating, 'take him out.'

"Bladers ready?" DJ asks.

"Let's get it on!" Tyson smirks.

"You are going home a loser Tyson," Kansas smirks as she readies her beyblade.

"We'll see about that," Tyson says readying his beyblade.

"3...2...1... LET IT RIP!" DJ shouts as he whips the ground.

Both blades go flying into the beystadium and immediately begin to charge at each other crashing and bashing the others blade. 

"Ok Garlius! Let's finish this!" Kansas shouts. Her beyblade glows and the great wolf bitbeast emerges once more.

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson shouts. His blade shimmers and Dragoon emerges once more.

"Out with the bitbeasts again," Brad says.

"This battle looks like it's going to be one doozy," AJ says.

Both blades continue their vicious dance in the middle of the bowl clashing and sending sparks of fire all around.

"Wolf Fang!" Kansas shouts. Her bitbeast obeys and opens his mouth, attacking Dragoon. Tyson's blade goes flying into the air.

"Dragoon! Storm attack now!" Tyson shouts. His blade begins to spin faster in mid air and a hurricane forms. 

"Looks like Kansas might be in a bit of trouble," Brad says.

"You kidding... She's in a tornado of trouble," AJ says.

"Oh!" Kansas shouts as her blade goes flying up into the hurricane. A second later the hurricane stops and Kansas' blade goes flying out of the bowl and lands near her feet. Tyson's blade lands back in the bowl still spinning.

"The winner of this match is Tyson!" DJ shouts out.

Kansas sighs and picks up her blade. Tyson walks up to her and puts out his hand, "Great game."

Kansas smiles and blushes, "Ya... Great game..." she says without shaking Tyson's hand. She turns to go back to her teammates but then turns back and walks over to Tyson. She stands just inches from his face and quickly kisses him on the lips then blushes and runs off to her bench sitting down shyly.

"Wha?" Tyson says a bit confused as his face goes red. He turns and walks back to his team and plops down on the bench.

Max suddenly starts to laugh out, "Tyson's got a girlfriend! Hahaha!"

Even Kai manages a bit of a smile.

"And the boy has finally made it to maturity... almost," Dizzi says. 

"I think she really likes you Tyson," Kenny says.

Tyson sighs and ignores them and looks over at Kansas.

________________________________________________________________________

At the top of the bleachers a woman stands. A man with gray hair stands beside her, "It's almost time... It all ready?" The man asks.

"Yes sir... It's ready," The woman says as she looks down at the two teams. Her eyes stop on the young blond haired boy but soon turn from him.


	18. The Capture

Shadow-Assassin: I'd like to thank haz2080 for answering the request that Ray and Mariah put out and all the readers. I love you guys… 

=^-^= 

*Shadow-Assassin is still tied to the school flag pole and Mariah and Ray have just returned from their date*

Mariah: YES!!!!!!!!

Ray: What is it?

Mariah: Idea! Someone wants us to put Shadow in a Beyblade stadium and send our bitbeasts at her.

Shadow-Assassin: Traitor!

Mariah: *Sticks a sock in Shadow's mouth* Shut up.

Ray: Ok then... All we need now is to get to a beystadium.

Mariah: I've learned a few things while watching Shadow work... *Snaps her fingers and a great big beystadium appears*

Ray: Great! *Lets Shadow down from the flag pole and shoves her into the beystadium bowl*

Shadow-Assassin: You'll regret this! You're fired!

Mariah: You never really hired us... Plus we don't want to be here anyway.

Shadow-Assassin: Grrr...

Ray: Oh be quiet... *Readies his beyblade*

Mariah: *Smirks and readies her beyblade as well*

Ray: 3...2...1... LET IT RIP!

*They both send their blades into the stadium*

Shadow-Assassin: AHHH!

****

**Legend Of The White Dragon**

**Chapter 18 - The Capture**

The groups are at the beyblade championships. It is the last round and AJ and Brad introduce the two remaining bladers that will duel to win the American tournament as the crowd looks on anxiously waiting to see who will become the victorious team. 

"Hello and welcome to the glitter dome and the last round of the American tournament! This is Brad Best," Brad starts off.

"And AJ Topper and this is sure to be one hum dinger of a match, " AJ says as the crowd cheers.

"It all comes down to this final match up. It's Ray VS Mariah," Brad says. " These two competitors have fought hard to get to the top. They've never gone easy on anyone and I doubt they'll start today. "

"Hope the Bladebreakers have health insurance cause the Bladettes are gonna give them a one way trip to the ER. " A.J says. 

"The Bladebreakers will make the Bladettes wish they never heard of beyblading. " Brad says challenging his co-host.

"No way. Mariah and her charming cheetah are going for the gold!" AJ says.

"Sure, but can she stand the heat from Ray's kick ass kitty?" Brad asks.

"Mariah will crush Ray's pathetic pussy cat regardless of her feelings, " AJ argues.

"Ya anyway... let's introduce the competitors for the first round. " Brad says.

"We've got the oh so lovable Mariah. This pink haired team captain is no stranger to the beyblading world. She fought long and hard through the Asian tournament with her old team known as the White Tigers. Her bitbeast Galux is no preppy pussycat. She's all fight and very little fur," AJ says.

"Very little fur?" Brad asks.

"I couldn't think of anything else," AJ answers.

Brad sighs and says, "As for Ray... Well... Him and his kitty cat are gonna rock this stadium tonight!"

"This is embarrassing," Ray says with a sigh.

"They always go a little overboard on the last round," Kenny observes.

"No kidding," Tyson yawns as the two announcers continue their little one sided chat with the crowd.

"And on to DJ Jazzman," Brad says.

"Finally," Tyson sighs, "Now get out there and give it your all Ray. We're routing for ya."

"Ya, you can do it buddy," Max grins.

"Thanks guys," Ray nods as he turns and heads to the bowl.

Mariah winks at her teammates and walks up the bowl as well sending Ray a kiss when she gets there.

Ray shrugs it off and readies his beyblade, as does Mariah.

"Beybladers ready?" DJ asks, "3...2...1... LET IT RIP!"

Both beybladers pull the ripcords letting their blades fly into the bowl. Both blades start at each other once again. Sparks and dust and bits of the bowl go flying everywhere. 

"Driger! Tiger Claw Attack!" Ray shouts out. Ray's blade spins faster and the bowl is ripped apart by the great beyblade as it creates trenches in the it.

Mariah goes wide eyed, "Be careful Galux!"

But it is too late... Her blade falls into the gap and falls to the ground.

Mariah smirks a bit then smiles as she picks up her beyblade, "Great work Ray... But I'm not letting you win again."

"You don't have much of a choice," He grins back.

"Keep it up Ray!" Tyson shouts.

Ray looks back and nods to his teammate then turns back and readies his beyblade. Mariah sighs and readies her beyblade as well.

"Beybladers ready?" DJ asks.

Both nod then look over at each other with determination in their eyes.

"3...2...1... LET IT RIP!" DJ shouts smacking the ground with his whip.

Both beyblades fly into the beystadium and immediately start to clash and smash. They both try to knock the other out of the bowl but neither seems to be gaining ground.

"Give em a right and a left and a..." AJ says.

"This isn't boxing AJ," Brad says.

"I know... It's better," AJ replies.

Sparks begin to fly and something goes flying out of the bowl.

"I don't know what that was but I have the feeling someone's beyblade might be in missing... something," Brad says.

"Come on Galux! Give it to em!" Mariah says with a grin.

Her blade glows and Galux arises from it ready for battle.

"Ok then... Go Drigger!" Ray calls out.

His blade glows and Driger emerges from it ready to fight.

"ATTACK!" They both shout at once. 

The two blades fly at each other and crash and smoke and dust and debris flies all over clouding the bowl.

"Aww man, I hate it when that happens," AJ complains.

"We'll have to wait to see if anyone won that round," Brad says.

The dust clears and the crowd cheers, "Ray's blade is out of the bowl. Mariah wins this round!" DJ shouts out.

"Umm... We will be taking a bit of a break while we fix the bowl... Thank you and have a nice day," AJ says.

Mariah blows Ray and kiss then runs off to her own bench.  Ray smiles and turns heading back to his team.

"Way to go Ray... Just win the next one and we are the champs man!" Tyson beams.

"Ya you did great out there buddy," Max adds.

Mariah stretches from her bench winking at Ray. He smiles at her then notices a man in black enter the beyblading area with several men in black following closely behind him. They are surrounding a blond haired woman in a white lab coat. The men in black surround the area blocking the exits. The blonde woman, who is holding a strange looking book, walks up the stairs and into the middle of the beystadium. Ray recognizes her as being Max's mother. She opens the book then begins to read off the pages.

Ray backs up to one of the exits not noticing they have all been blocked. Ray reenters the beyblading area with a gun to the head. Mariah gets up off the bench seeing the guy holding a gun to Ray's head. Tyson and Max stand up quickly glaring at the men in black. Max turns to look at the blond haired woman he once called his mother. Kansas stands up holding Mariah back.

Ray's team looks to the bleachers as people are being forced back into their seats by more of the blonde woman's goons. Several of the men in black go and grab the two teams. 

"GOD DAMNIT! " Kai shouts as someone pushes him forward. 

Suddenly Ray's forehead begins to glow and Ray yells in pain as the man in black yanks his bandanna off and pushes him to the ground. The man in black backs away closer to the center of the beystadium. A white crystal shines in the middle of his forehead and people gasp in confusion. Ray is kneeling on the ground holding his stomach. The woman holds out a clear crystal ball in her right hand. 

"This is NOT good! " Dizzi says. 

Suddenly a funnel of wind swirls around Ray and the light surrounds him. As the light and wind dies down a frightening creature is left behind.  Fierce blue eyes glare at the woman as the white dragon prepares to attack.

Mariah recognizes the creature. "It... It's him... he's alive... " She stutters. In a fit of rage the dragon lashes out at the blonde haired woman. She holds out the crystal ball and it begins to glow. The dragon backs away cautiously but he's slowly dragged into the crystal ball. The light dies down and everything is deathly quiet. 

The beyblades belonging to the Bladebreakers and the Bladettes begin to glow. The beybladers stare awe struck as their bitbeasts appear around the beystadium. 

"RAY!! " Mariah yells breaking the silence.

The bitbeasts go to attack but the woman holds up the crystal ball saying, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. " The bitbeasts back off glaring at the woman. 

She smirks as another person enters the stadium from the back. His black cloak draped over his figure. He walks calmly to the woman who hands him the crystal ball.

Kai recognizes the man as his grandfather and screams, "YOU ASSHOLE! " as he elbows the man holding him back. Suddenly there are several other guns pointing at his head. He snarls at the man in the black cloak as he walks away. Kai clenches his fists and watches the man unable to do anything.

Mariah steps on the foot of the man holding her back then she runs to the blonde woman. "Take me with you! " she shouts. 

The woman glares at her. "Now why would I want to do that? " she asks. 

"I can keep him calm... you wouldn't want any accidents. " she growls back at the woman. 

"Very well, move it. " She says as she points a gun at Mariah. 

The two walk out and the men in black soon follow.


	19. The Truth Comes Out

Shadow-Assassin: Thanks again to all the readers and to my best friend for helping me with the last chapter... I'd also like to thank ShadowWarriorJessica and The-Dark-One for adding me to their favorite authors…  =^-^=... This is a very long chapter and the stories getting near the end... But I promise you that I will have a sequel to it... It may not be put up right away however because I want to work on my other stories a bit more... I might start it when I finish my digimon story "The Tail Of The Houndmon"... Oh... I don't own Beyblades either... Doesn't that get annoying to you ppl? I ran out of ideas on how to put it into my side fic...

(Back to the sidefic)

Shadow-Assassin: AHHH!!! *Both beyblades glow brightly and the two feline bitbeasts emerge*

Ray: Haha! Go Driger!

Mariah: Get her Galux!

*Center on the bitbeasts who are now nuzzling each other gently as if they were in love*

Mariah: O_O GALUX!

Ray: O_o Driger?

Shadow-Assassin: HAHA! Ya! And love wins again! Hey Driger... *Sweet smile* Untie me and I'll give you some catnip to give to Galux.

Mariah: He's not that stupid to fall for something like that.

*Driger walks over to Shadow and rips the ropes to pieces*

Shadow-Assassin: What was that?

Ray: O_o Driger you traitor!

Shadow-Assassin: *Snaps her fingers and a box of catnip appears in her hand. She gives it to Driger* There you go... Thank you very much Driger... It's nice to know there are some good people still left in this world.

Driger: *Purrs and nudges the box over to Galux who walks over and nuzzles him*****

****

**Legend Of The White Dragon**

**Chapter 19 - The Truth Comes Out**

"Let me go you jerk!" Mariah growls and struggles as a man in black drags her to a huge steel cage and pushes her into it roughly causing her to fall to the cold floor of the cell. She gets up slowly and painfully and looks around. She notices a slight bluish tinge to the area outside the huge cage and walks up to the bars extending her hand, "Ouch!" She yelps pulling her hand away as she gets a jolt of electricity. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a laugh from outside the cage. 

Mariah looks out to see Doctor Judy standing there holding the clear crystal ball that had taken her beloved from her, "You witch!" 

"Tisk, tisk... That is no way to treat the person who holds your life in her hand," Judy says as she throws the crystal into the air catching it with ease.

"Stop that!" Mariah shouts in fear.

"Don't worry... Your little _friend_ is safe in this crystal prison," Judy says. 

"Why are you doing this? He is your sons friend," Mariah pleads as tears fall gently down her cheeks.

"This creature has alot of power... Power I wish to understand," Judy says.

"You make me sick!" Mariah spits.

"Why thank you," Judy smirks as she snaps her fingers and one of the guards turns off the forcefield and opens the cage. Judy roughly tosses the crystal into the cage.

"NO!" Mariah shouts as she dives and catches the crystal in her outstretched hands, "You don't deserve to live!" She shouts through her tears, gulping down her sorrows as she slowly sits up clutching the crystal close. 

"I wouldn't hold that if I were you," Judy says.

"Well I'm not you!" Mariah yells.

"Fine then... Don't say I didn't warn you," Judy says as she chants something incomprehensible.

Mariah yelps as the crystal starts to glow and quickly puts it on the ground moving away in fear. The glowing expands and seems to form an image. The image slowly takes form and leaves behind a giant white... and very angry... dragon. The dragon growls and snorts turning to look at the guards and Judy as she walks out. The dragon lets out a loud roar and glows once more and pounds at the cage which sparks but does very little else. 

"Please stop," Mariah says meekly, "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

The dragon turns and looks over at her. It bends low so that they are now at eye level.

"You're still in there... Aren't you Ray," Mariah smiles as she places her hand on the dragons pure white muzzle.

The dragon gently nuzzles her and she hugs it's long thin neck. Suddenly the crystal on the dragons head begins to glow. Mariah remembers when the man ripped off Ray's bandanna. It was the same crystal. She starred at it for what seemed like an eternity until the light from it blinded her and she was forced to close her eyes. When she opened her eyes again she was no longer in the cage with the great dragon. She hears the clanging of swords and roars coming from the east and looks around, "I... I remember this," She says looking around. She turns and sees Ray standing behind her. He smiles gently and takes her hand leading her to the area where all the noise is coming from. There she sees the white dragon other creatures fighting, she now realizes that those other creatures are bitbeasts. The same soldiers fight the bitbeasts along side the great dragon, "Did... Did this really happen?" 

"Yes Mariah," Ray says, "This did happen and you where here." He says as he points over to a young girl watching the battle. It is Mariah herself standing there watching.

"I... I don't understand... I remember this... I had this... vision when I was at the library," Mariah says.

"Yes... We are now watching it as... Ghosts from the future you could say... No one can hear us nor see us," Ray explains.

"Why did you bring me here?" Mariah asks.

"When I said that this really happened... I didn't mean it happened in a vision Mariah," Ray starts, "This is just one part of a past that you've long forgotten."

"My... past?" Mariah asks completely confused.

"Yes... You see... We where always destined to be together... We are soul mates and will always be soul mates. This is the first time we met. You were attacked and I saved you. By this time I had already promised to protect the humans," He continues.

"Protect?" Mariah asks.

"Yes... I suppose I should start from the beginning," He says, "You see... I am a bitbeast. My real name is Reikou, the white dragon."

"I sort of figured that out on my own," Mariah says, "But please continue."

Ray smiles, "Bitbeasts aren't just spirits... They are a whole other race from a parallel universe. On the bitbeast home world I was... Well... A prince."

"A what?!" Mariah blurts out.

"A prince. I was the youngest of many children. Bitbeasts, you see, live for a very long time." He says.

"Does that mean you'll live longer then me?" Mariah asks.

"Only if I want to... We are able to control our age to a certain limit. We cannot grow up too quickly but we cannot live forever either," Ray says.

Mariah smiles and nods to him to continue.

"I am... Different then most bitbeasts... I have more powers and they are stronger then most bitbeasts. When my father found out about it he planned to marry me off to the princess of another area of our world. I, of course, did not want that and ran away," Ray continues.

"And that's when you came to earth?" Mariah asks.

"Not right away. Most bitbeasts despise humans... Why? No one can remember... At that time I too thought of humans as most bitbeasts did but when my father almost found me for the third time I decided that I couldn't run anymore. I decided to leave and go to earth knowing my father would never look for me there," Ray says.

"How did you get here?" She asks.

"I used my special powers to get here though it drained much of my strength. I was very weak and could barely stand. I believed I wouldn't make it until a young boy found me. His name was Ray," he explains.

Mariah goes wide eyed confused, "What do you mean his name was Ray?"

"I'll get to that," Ray smiles, "This young boy lived near to where I was and came everyday to take care of me. He fed me and brought me water and nursed me back to health. That is when I learned that the stories about humans were false and that humans were caring creatures."

Mariah smiles and winks, "Of course we are."

Ray laughs a bit and continues, "I decided to stay with Ray from then on. I possessed the beyblade that he brought around with him everywhere and we began to fight as a team. Back then beyblading wasn't a sport... It was a way to survive... Ray's father had been a captain of a great army and Ray had always wanted to be just like his father. We trained and soon we were unstoppable... We were even let into the ranks of the castle guards... Until..." Ray turns away a bit.

"Until what Ray?" Mariah asks turning his head towards her.

"There was a great battle... Many people died in that battle... Ray... and father died that day... His mother died soon after from a broken heart," Ray says gulping down a tear.

"Oh Ray," Mariah says hugging him gently, "What happened next?" She asked looking up at him still holding him close.

"Ray had a grandfather... He was a kind man and also the only one Ray had entrusted with the knowledge about me. Ray and his mother were the last family he had and I felt terrible that I couldn't do anything to help him cope with this loss. Then it struck me. I'd learned of another legend... It said that there had been a group of bitbeasts that had the ability to turn into humans. I decided to give it a try and focused all my energy and all my faith into changing into a human. It worked... I had taken the image of my closest human friend and had molded myself into an exact copy of him. I'd become Ray," He says looking down at Mariah and hugging her back gently.

"And what happened after that?" Mariah asks snuggling close to Ray's chest.

"I went to see Ray's grandfather, who, by that time already knew about the death of his family. He was confused at first as to how his grandfather had survived but then I told him who I really was and he asked me to stay with him. I agreed and I stayed with him until the day he died. After that I left and traveled alone fighting to protect the innocent like Ray and his family. Eventually I made my way to this very battle where I met you. We soon fell in love... You'd seen me first as a dragon yet you still loved me," Ray smiles down at her.

"Of course I still loved you," she sighed hugging him closer still.

"Our souls were intertwined from that day on. Life went on and we soon died. We where both reborn somehow though. I was reborn and by the age of ten remembered all from my past life with you. I wasn't sure how I'd been reborn but I didn't care... all I knew was that I had to find you... I could feel in my heart that you too were reborn. I searched for you yet again and eventually found you... Things went on like that for a very long time... We died and found each other again and died together and were reborn... It never seems to end and I am so very glad of that," he says looking up at the sky.

"How did you end up in our village?" Mariah asks.

"My heart led me there," He smiles, "When I got there I felt a strange presence... One I knew... I found out later that that presence was Driger. On the bitbeast home world Driger had been head of the army. Me and him had been close. He'd taught me to fight and how to put my abilities to good use. I was glad that we had been reunited. Driger told me that he and several other bitbeasts had come to earth in search of me. Those bitbeasts were those from the Bladebreakers team and the Bladettes team."

"Galux knew you?" Mariah asks.

Ray blushes a bit, "Ya... Driger introduced us and we became friends." 

"Driger introduced you to Galux?" Mariah asks confused.

"Ya..." Ray says rubbing the back of his neck, "Driger and Gulax are... well... mates."

Mariah goes wide eyed and laughs, "That's so sweet. Our bitbeasts in love."

"Ya... The funny thing is... You know Galeon?" Ray asks.

"Yes... That's Lee's lion bitbeast," Mariah says.

"Well... He's there son," Ray says with a grin.

Mariah giggles and smiles, "I wish this moment never had to end."

Ray looks down at her, "I'm afraid it has to... I can't keep us here much longer... I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul... The curse that Judy put on me keeps me in my dragon form but I promise I will find a way to get rid of it."

"I don't care what you look like... I will always love you Ray... Reikou," She smiles hugging him close. She closes her eyes again and opens them. She smiles as she hugs the dragons muzzle gently.


	20. Escape

Shadow-Assassin: I'd like to thank all the reviewers and my best friend as always… 

=^-^=… Keep those reviews coming in… They're what keep me going… I'm currently working on some other anime fanfics if any of you would like to read them… I also have a vague outline of the sequel to this story… =^-^=

(Back to the sidefic)

Ray: DRIGER!

Mariah: GALUX!

Shadow-Assassin: HEHEHEHE!

Mariah: *Growls and sticks a sock in Shadow's mouth*

Ray: Dare I ask where you found that sock?

Mariah: Found it in Tyson's clothes hamper.

Ray: Eww…

Shadow-Assassin: *Gagging and flailing as much as possible trying to get Tyson's smelly sock out of her mouth*

*The others suddenly walk up*

Kenny: What are you doing?

Ray: Torturing the authoress.

Tyson: Why? Wait a minute! Is that MY sock?! I've been looking all over for it… I thought I'd put it in my clothes hamper by accident… I've never washed this sock… It… Holds so many memories… *Tear as he grabs the sock and huggles it*

Shadow-Assassin: I think I'm gonna be sick…

Ray & Mariah: *Start to laugh their heads off and the other kinda stare at them so they stop*

Max: What's so funny?

Ray: Nothing…

Mariah: So why are you guys here anyway?

Tyson: We came for the ending party… I say we ask readers which of us is their fave then they get a hug or something from their fave character from this fic… That includes the made up ones…

The Girls: Oh goody…

****

**Legend Of The White Dragon**

**Chapter 20 - Escape**

"I don't care what you look like... I will always love you Ray... Reikou," Mariah smiles as she hugs the dragons muzzle gently.

"Aww... How cute..." Judy says as she walks into the room. She looks at Mariah and the dragon smirking a bit.

"What do you want?!" Mariah growls as her eyes go almost cat like.

"To talk is all," Judy says calmly.

"Why would we want to talk to you?" Mariah spits.

"You aren't in the position to be arguing... Nor asking questions," Judy says.

"How could you do such a thing? Your son was out there. What if he'd been hurt?" Mariah asks narrowing her eyes.

"So what if he got hurt. If he did, it would be because he was doing something stupid," Judy says.

Mariah goes wide-eyed, "How can you call yourself HUMAN!" 

"It's very easy... You just open up your mouth and say..." Judy starts.

"You're disgusting!" Mariah roars as she clenched the bars of the cage.

Judy just smirks, "If you don't want to give me any useful information then I'll be going. I have much more important things to do then babysit a little girl and her pet dragon."

"Good! Get lost!" Mariah shouts.

"Well then... Farewell," Judy says walking away from them and walking out the door.

"Don't come back!" Mariah yells. She turns back to the dragon, "I can't believe she'd do such a thing."

(I don't think she would,) comes a deep gentle voice from inside her head. 

Mariah looks up at the dragon, "You can... talk?"

(Of course I can talk... I'm not mute you know,) the dragon says.

"What did you mean by... You don't think she would?" Mariah asks.

(I don't think she would do something like that unless she was forced to,) Reikou explains.

"Well how would they do that?" Mariah asks.

(A spell...) the dragon replies.

"Spell?" Mariah repeats.

(Yes... A spell from the book of the dragon,) he continues.

"But... Don't I have the book of the dragon?" Mariah asks.

(You have one of them... There are two,) he says.

"So the book she was reading during the tournament... That was the second book of the dragon?" Mariah asks.

(Yes,) he replies, (We need to find the spell to counter it... It's in the book.)

"Well... I read the whole book through but... I can't remember a thing from it," Mariah says.

(Great!) the dragon says.

"What's so great about me forgetting what we need to know?"

(I can revive the memories... Make it like you just read the words off the page) he says.

"You can? Ok then... Do it," Mariah nods.

(Looks into my eyes and relax,) The dragon says. 

Mariah obeys and stares into the dragons deep blue eyes. She watches them as they slowly begin to glimmer and soon glow. She watches still as her head begins to feel light and heavy at the same time. As everything seems to get fuzzy yet everything becomes clear. As the glowing stops Mariah falls to the ground dizzy, "What was that?"

(Think... What was the spell? A spell to reverse the control that Biovolt has on Dc. Judy,) the dragon says.

"I... I remember it... It goes like this..." she starts. As she begins to chant she closes her eyes and begins to glow a light pink.

Let the chains fall lose,

Let your mind be yours,

Let your soul be free,

You are your own being once more,

Let the confinement end with these last words,

Freedom from your bondage I give.

Mariah finishes the last word and the glowing ends. She collapses onto Reikou's chest, exhausted and weak. The great dragon wraps his tail around her and lies her gently on the ground, (Let's hope it worked.)

________________________________________________________________________

The two prisoners awake to the sound of bodies dropping to the ground.

"What?" Mariah mouths blinking and looking around.

The two see their guards lying on the ground unconscious.

"Who's there?" Mariah whispers.

From out of the shadows comes Judy. She looks at them and smiles gently, "I don't know what you two did but thank you."

(You're ok,) The dragon sighs.

"Thanks to the two of you. Now lets get you out of here and back to your teammates," she says as she unlocks the cage.

"But how are we going to get out of here? This place has security for its security," Mariah says.

"Don't worry about it. I'll find a way," Judy says calmly.

(We trust you, lets just hurry,) The great dragon says.

"We can't get out of here with a seven foot dragon," Judy says holding up the crystal sphere she'd trapped Ray in before.

(No... Mariah, can you find a spell that will reverse the one holding me in this form?) The dragon asks.

"I... I think I can," Mariah says.

"Ok then. Do it quick before they realize we're trying to escape," Judy says looking around nervously.

"From dragon to human,

I release your soul,

Return to the form,

You wish to hold."

The great dragon begins to glow all of a sudden and shift, shrinking and changing and mutating into something else. Mariah smiles weakly and falls to her knees.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all," Judy says helping Mariah to her feet.

As the glowing stops and disintegrates it leaves a figure behind. The figure of the human known as Ray, "It worked. Are you ok Mariah?" he asks as he takes one of her arms and puts it over his shoulder helping her to walk.

"I... I'm ok... Just a bit... Sleepy..." she says in a quiet weak voice.

"Don't fall asleep on us now," Ray says as he kneels down, "Get on my back and I'll carry you." Mariah obeys and puts her arms around his neck and he grabs her legs lifting her up off the ground. Mariah weakly puts her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. Ray nodded to Judy and they slowly and carefully walked out of the room.

They slowly crept through the halls of Biovolt. They'd been taken there by private plane after they'd been captured. At one point a guard appeared and Judy grabbed Ray who was still holding Mariah and covered his mouth with her hand as they hid in a doorway.

"That was too close. We need to be more careful," Judy says with a sigh of relief.

Ray nods and the two sneak off down the hallway. 

________________________________________________________________________

"Fools... What made them think they could hide from the eyes of Biovolt?" Voltare says with a smirk as he watching the three slip silently down the halls of the building on a TV screen, "Don't worry. You won't have anything to worry about soon enough. Soon you will be part of the strongest creature in the world... working for me," he smirks as he holds a black beyblade and looks at Ray.

________________________________________________________________________

The three soon reached a door that led outside.

"Be careful. We don't know what could be waiting for us out there," Judy says.

Ray nods and narrows his eyes as Judy slowly opens the door. Their eyes widen.

"Ray... I can walk now," Mariah says quietly.

"Good... cause I have the feeling we're going to be doing alot of running," Ray says.

Mariah lifts her head slowly and sees over a hundred men with beyblades blocking their escape route. She groans and lefts go of Ray's neck as he slowly lets her down. She walks forward standing next to him and grabs his hand holding it tightly.

"So nice of you to join us," comes a voice as a man in a black cloak steps forward smirking at the three runaways.

"What do you want?" Ray asks narrowing his eyes at Voltare.

"I want you to join me in my quest to take over the world... White Dragon," he says calmly.

"Over my dead body!" Mariah shouts as she goes forward but is stopped by Ray's outstretched arms.

"Mariah... Don't aggravate him. He's a very dangerous man," Judy whispers.

Ray glares at the old man, "What makes you think I would ever want to help you?" 

Voltare smirks, "What makes you think you have a choice?"

"What are you talking about?" Ray asks angrily.

"Well... You wouldn't want you little girl friend here to get hurt would you?" he smirks.

"You leave Mariah out of this!" Ray spits.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he says calmly as several men in black walk towards the three.

Ray stands in front of Judy and Mariah narrowing his eyes at the men as he starts to glow slightly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Voltare says as he takes a book from another man and holds it out for Ray to see.

"The second book of the Dragon," Ray says looking away and towards the ground as he stops glowing.

"What's the mater?" Mariah asks.

"If I transform or use my powers he can use the book to turn me against you or to capture me. I'm safe so long as I don't use my powers," Ray says.

"Then what do we do?" Mariah asks in a quivering voice, as the men get closer.

"The only thing we can do now is surrender," Judy says sadly.

"HEY! I never want to hear that out of your mouth again!" comes a voice from their left. The three turn to see several figures standing there shadowed by the setting sun.

"GO DRAGOON!"

"GO DRANZER!" 

"GO DRACIEL!"

"GO GILLIA!"

"GO GARLIUS!"

"GO GLICIAR!" 

"GO GINTA!"

They go wide-eyed as the see the seven bitbeasts emerge from beyblades that suddenly fly onto the scene. 

"Help has arrived!" Comes Tyson's voice as Dragoon places himself in between the men and his friends.

"Can you guys stay out of trouble for one day?" Kansas asks with a giggle as her bitbeast runs in front of the three growling and snarling at the three men in black.

"Mom?!" Max shouts as he runs over hugging his mother. She hugs him back tightly as a tear falls down her cheek and Draciel plants himself in front of them.

"I'm so sorry Maxi," she says.

"You want a fight?" comes Nadia's voice, "Then here it is!" adds Kai's voices as Dranzer and an ice bird bitbeast fly at the men.

The men pull the ripcords of their beyblades sending them at the bitbeasts. The beyblades glow sending out various types of bitbeasts.

"Attack Gillia!" Kintana shouts as her dolphin bitbeast goes on the offensive.

"Help em out Ginta!" Alicia shouts as her deer bitbeast runs at the mob of men in black.

"How... How did you find us?" Mariah asks in shock.

Tyson smirks, "It's Kai's grandfather's company. He knew he'd take you here... By the way Ray... You dropped this," he says as he passes Ray his beyblade.

"Thanks Tyson," Ray smiles as he readies his beyblade, "GO DRIGER!"

"Here's you blade too Mariah," Kansas says passing her friend her pink beyblade.

Mariah smirks as she sets her blade on her launcher, "GO GALUX!"

________________________________________________________________________

The bitbeasts all attack but unknown to them was that Voltare had snuck off.

"You think you've won already?... I think not," The evil man laughs as he holds up the black beyblade and black launcher. The bit on the beyblade shimmers as the man laughs.


	21. The Battle Rages On

Shadow-Assassin: Thanks to all the reviewers! And as a little Christmas present to all my reviewers… only the reviewers… I will be continuing this story for several more chapters… =^-^= … I had an idea pop into my head that I had had before but forgot about… And thank you personally to Cherry Rain and milidie for reviewing, adding this story to their faves and for giving me the name of Kai's grandfather. I was having a hard time remembering and I write on a different computer so I keep forgetting to look up his name… lol… I'd also like to thank Galux Kitty and cutepuppy174 for adding me to their fave authors. BTW If I missed you while thanking signed reviewers please tell me… I like to thank all of my reviewers…

(On to the side fic)

Tyson: None of the readers picked any of us… Man… That is sooo not fare… 

Kai: We all know why no one picked you Tyson.

Tyson: What is that suppose to mean?!

Kai: That you are a good for nothing loser with no life what so ever.

Dizzi: Are you talking about Tyson or yourself Kai?

Kai: *Growls at Dizzi and tries to grab the computer*

Kenny: *Hands off! Takes the computer away from the team captain*

Kai: Humph, *Turns and walks away and leans on a tree*

Max: Grump, *Smiles* So when's the party going to start?

Mariah: Right now… Let's start with pin the tail on the authoress. *Smirks*

Shadow-Assassin: Haha very funny…

Mariah: Gee… That's odd because I never meant to be funny. *Holds up a cardboard tail with a pin in it* 

Shadow-Assassin: I dare you to try that.

Mariah: Ok… *Slowly walks up to Shadow smirking and holding up the tail*

Shadow-Assassin: *Turns to run but is stopped by Ray*

****

****

**Legend Of The White Dragon**

**Chapter 21 - The Battle Rages On**

"You think you've won already? Ha! I think not," The evil man laughs as he holds up the black beyblade and black launcher. The bit on the beyblade shimmers as the man laughs. He looks on as the bladers and bitbeasts battle each other. Sparks fly everywhere. Beyblade parts clatter to the ground. Bitbeasts roar. 

"Get em Dragoon!" Tyson shouts as his bitbeast clashes with a larger heavier green blade.

Beyblades fly in all directions clashing and bashing and falling and failing.

Nadia smirks as her bitbeast tears through the black beybladers and their bitbeasts. She stops smirking, however, when she see that the men in black had more beyblades then they had bladers. When one blade falls they could take up another. They have a large stash of blades in large bags behind their front line. She growls and narrows her eyes, "Glaciar! Come here!" she calls out. Her bitbeast obeys and flies to her side. She quickly gets atop her ice bird bitbeast, "We need to get those beyblades away from them Glaciar," and with that the two fly into enemy lines.

"Nadia! Are you insane?!" Kai shouts out.

Tyson smirks a bit, "Aww... How sweet... He cares."

Kai glares at Tyson then turns to Dranzer, "Dranzer! Lets go help them out!" and with that the great phoenix bitbeast flies to his partners side lowering his head. Kai jumps on Dranzer's back and they fly off after the other two.

"Be careful!" Judy yells out to the two kids.

________________________________________________________________________

"Dizzi... What are our chances of winning this battle?" Kenny asks urgently.

"Trust me Chief... You don't want to know," Dizzi replies.

"I was afraid of that," Kenny says as he slumps to the ground, "If only we could help... at least a bit."

"Ya... I could sure even things out... I was a great warrior in my time you know," Dizzi boasts.

"Right Dizzi," Kenny sighs.

"You two really know how to bring people spirits up don't you?" Alicia says with a sigh.

"I'm afraid they're just telling us what the odds are... Not good," Judy says.

"Isn't there anything we can do to even the odds?" Alicia asks.

"I don't know," Judy answers.

"If there is a way we'll find it," Kintana says with a nod.

"Man! This is no fair... They have all of the advantage," Tyson says.

"Come on Tyson... That never stopped you before," Max says.

"Your right! Get em Dragoon! Don't give up!" Tyson shouts at the top of his lungs.

"That's the Tyson I know," Max smiles.

"Keep it up Garlius!" Kansas shouts as well then turns to the other bladers, "We've never given up before and we're not about to give up now."

"Right!" the other eight bladers nod as they all put their hands together.

Ray and Mariah look on silently still holding one another's hand tightly.

"Think we'll get out of this?" Mariah whispers to the boy who held her heart in his hands.

"I... I really don't know Mariah," Ray says looking into the depths of the battle.

"Lets prey that they can keep this up till help arrives... If it arrives," Mariah says.

________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile Kai and Nadia are fighting their way to the bags of spare beyblades. Nadia jumps off of Glaciar's back and right on top of the nearest blader knocking him to the ground. She turns to see Kai kick another blader in the face knocking him out. She smiles slightly to him but when he looks over to her she turns her face and puts on her usual scowl.

Suddenly a blader jumps on Nadia from behind grabbing her hands and lifting her off the ground, "You aren't going any farther little girl," the man says as Nadia struggles to get away. 

Kai sees and runs towards the two tripping a female blader that's in his way. He jumps aside quickly as a blade goes flying through the air nearly hitting him with its sharp edges. He suddenly jumps into the air landing directly behind the man who's holding Nadia and kicks him in the back of the knees making him fall to the ground letting Nadia go.

"Thanks..." she says, "Now we're even."

"Right," Kai nods.

Nadia goes to turn to continue the fight but stops and turns back quickly. She walks up to Kai who stares at her in confusion. She puts her hands on his face bringing his lips to hers kissing them gently then lets go and turns away to fight again. Kai blinks then shakes his head to clear his mind then turns the other way.

Dranzer and Glaciar battle their way through bitbeast and beyblade and soon reach the last line of defense. Kai and Nadia follow their path of destruction taking out various bladers along the way but not harming them too much. Eventually they reach the last line of defense as well. 

Nadia smirks and looks over to Kai, "After you."

"Ladies first," Kai says.

"Thank you," she says as turns to the bladers with an evil grin on her bright red lips. She crosses her arms, "Are you sure you're on the right side?" she says in a very sadistic tone. The bladers look at her then at the two bitbeasts and then at Kai... Then at all of the destruction the four have caused then several of them run away. Several others look back at them trying to look confident. 

"Ok then... Dranzer?" Kai says.

The bladers flinch and just as they do that Dranzer flies at them with a loud screech of anger. The bladers quickly turn and run away.

"Ok Glaciar!" Nadia shouts.

Her bitbeast opens its large icy wings and blows cold air on the bags of beyblades freezing them and causing the beyblades to crack and shatter.

"Good... Let's get back to fighting these guys," Kai says turning to the rest of the beybladers.

"Right," Nadia nods as the two of them get back on their bitbeasts and fly over the fighting and back to their companions not wanting to stay separated from the group just in case.

"Their extra blades are gone," Kai says.

"Great... Now all we need to do is get rid of the hundred or so current blades," Kenny says exasperated.

"Your bitbeasts look worn out," Judy says.

"I don't know if they can keep this up much longer... Even though the enemy no longer has their reserves they still outnumber us five to one... and that's under exaggerating," Ray says watching the battle.

"They have to keep this up," Mariah replies looking on.

"If we can get the book from my grandfather then Ray could help them," Kai says.

"Where'd he go though?" Max asks looking around.

"Probably hiding like the coward he is," Nadia says, "Seems to run in the family."

Kai narrows his eyes at the redhead but says nothing. Tyson cringes expecting Kai to explode in anger.

"I'm going to go and find him. I'm no use here without my powers," Ray says. "Ray! You can't go out there alone!" Mariah growls, glaring at him.

"Don't worry about me," Ray says as he takes her chin and kisses her lips then turns to his bitbeast, "Keep it up Driger!"

The bitbeast lets out a loud roar as he takes out yet another beyblade. Ray nods to his tiger friend and smiles over to his ladylove then turns runs off. He heads into the trees avoiding the battle. 

"Ray... Be careful... I want you back with me soon," Mariah says looking on. 

Kansas smiles to her best friend and puts an arm around her, "Don't worry about him... He can take care of himself."

"I know..." Mariah says with a sigh as she turns back to the battle at hand. 

Their bitbeasts are quickly tiring and the enemy is still fresh compared to them. Kenny types madly on his keyboard with Dizzi complaining searching for something that would help their odds. The bitbeasts fight on injured and exhausted but never giving up.

________________________________________________________________________

"Yes... Come to me little dragon... Come to me," Voltare laughs as he watches the young Chinese boy on his portable security cam. He stands behind a large tree far from the battling bladers and raging bitbeasts. He turns the black beyblade around in his hand admiring it, "Soon dragon... soon you will join in my cause... you just don't know it yet."


	22. The Beast Of Beasts

Shadow-Assassin: Ok I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed… You are all great! I'd like to thank Vienna and Angel as well as all the other usual reviewers. The more reviews the faster I update ppl… just know that… =^-^= BTW… I made a theme song to this story… CHECK IT OUT! [http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1169811][1]

(Back to the side fic)

Shadow-Assassin: OOOOOUUUCCCHH!!!

Mariah: Wimp

Shadow-Assassin: I can't believe you did that! That hurts! GIVE ME THAT THING! *Lunges for the tail*

*The others snicker as shadow tries to get the tail from Mariah*

Nadia: What are you fools doing now? *Walking up with the other girls*

Tyson: Having a party… Who invited you guys?

Kansas: GUYS?! We are girls you moron! G.I.R.L.S! GIRLS!

Tyson: Sorry… sheesh

Dizzi: Aww… Their first fight… How cute…

Kintana: I wanna do karaoke!

Max: COOL! KARAOKE!

Alicia: But you have a terrible voice Kinta.

Kintana: That was not nice! *Starts to sob making a pool of tears*

Ray: What is that? *Looks into the pool seeing what looks like wording in the ripples, "Shadow assassin… You do not own beyblades… and you are still not welcome in heaven"*

Kenny: That is impossible.

Tyson: I think its just weird.

****

**Legend Of The White Dragon**

****

**Chapter 22 - The Beast Of Beasts**

"Where is he?" Ray asks himself as he slowly walks through the forest looking for Voltare. 

"Right here White Dragon," comes Voltare's voice. 

Ray turns just in time to see Voltare walk out from behind a tree and launch his black beyblade.

"ATTACK!"

________________________________________________________________________

"We're losing..." Kenny says as he looked in horror at the battle. The bitbeasts are barely able to fight back anymore as the enemy pummels them.

"We have to do something," Kansas says.

"We can't just let our bitbeasts fall to the enemy," Tyson growls.

"There's not much we can do," Kai says.

"It's all up to them now," Nadia adds.

"And Ray," Mariah speaks up, "Ray will be here... I know he will."

"The question is, will he be here in time?" Max asks.

"Let's hope he is," Kintana says as she crosses her fingers looking out at the fighting.

"Come on you guys! Don't give up!" Dizzi shouts from Kenny's laptop.

"Hurry Ray... We're waiting for you," Mariah whispers with a smile.

________________________________________________________________________

"ATTACK!" Voltare shouts as his beyblade flies at Ray. The bit on the blade begins to glow an eerie greyish black and soon a large bitbeast emerges from the blade. 

Ray goes wide eyed as he looks at the seven headed, triple tailed, four armed, four footed, bat winged menace in front of him, "What... is... that... thing?"

"I'd like to introduce you to Multibeast. It was formed from the strongest bitbeasts that my company has collected over time," Voltare explains as the creature stops.

Ray looks at the creature. It looks like parts of a puzzle that were mixed together on accident. A serpent head, a jaguars head, a turtle head, a giraffe head, a hyena head, a large fox head, and a gorilla head, a cat like tail, a dinosaur like tail with spikes, a wolf like tail, a set of Vulture talons for back legs and a set of horse hooves at the front, a set of grey, clawed, six fingered hands, a set of unnaturally long t-rex claws, a set of bat wings with tiny little claws as well all ready to help tear him apart. He gulps, in both fear and disgust, "You are sick. How could you do that to living creatures?"

"Ha! Those creatures are only here to serve us humans. They have no lives," Voltare says.

Ray turns from the creature who seems to be studying him and glares at Voltare, "I will ask you again White dragon... Join me... Help me to take over this world and the two of us can rule it together."

"Never... I'd rather die," Ray growls.

"So be it... ATTACK MULTIBEAST!" Voltare shouts, "Rip him to shreds!"

Ray backs up wishing that he'd asked Driger to come with him. He knows he can't use his powers so long as Voltare has the book. He looks over and sees Voltare gently pat the book he's holding in one hand. Ray closes his eyes for a second trying to think. He opens his eyes again when he can't think of anything. Running would be useless in this situation. Multibeast roars as several of its heads charge up for an attack. Beams of different coloured lights form in the creatures many mouths and it opens its mouths wide sending out the attacks.

"NO!" comes a voice as something jumps in front of Ray. Ray goes wide-eyed and is thrown back along with the figure from the attack. The two hit a tree and fall to the ground.

Ray slowly opens his eye and looks at the figure who's lying on his chest, injured from the attack, "Mariah... Why did you do that?"

"I... I couldn't watch you get hurt... not again... not when I could stop it..." Mariah whispers in a weak voice as she slowly closes her eyes.

"Mariah... Please don't leave me," Ray whispers as a tear falls down his cheek.

"How cute... The bitbeast loves the human," Voltare laughs.

Ray looks at Voltare angrily then at the beast who'd hurt the girl he loves, "Don't worry Mariah... I'll help you." 

"You can't do that without using your powers White Dragon..." Voltare smirks, "Ahh the choices we have to make sometimes... Let the one you love die or let yourself be captured by a madman."

Ray glares at him then looks back at Mariah sadly, "I could never let you die my love," he says as he slowly begins to glow a soft white colour. He places a hand on her chest and closes his eyes as the glowing begins to engulf Mariah.

While Ray is using his magic Voltare begins to read from the book of the dragon,

Your soul be mine,

Your power be locked,

Your mind be mine,

Your will be gone,

Your power be mine.

He chants as Ray slowly heals Mariah with his magic ignoring the evil man as best he can, not caring what happens to him. Mariah stirs a bit as the glowing begins to fade. Her injuries healed and her energy restored. She opens her eyes just in time to get a kiss from the fading Ray as he disappears. 

"NO!" Mariah hollers as she quickly sits up staring at the place her love had just been.

"I think I'll take my leave now," Voltare laughs as he turns and begins to walk away. He holds out the black bit that Multibeast belongs in and the great beast returns to it.

"RAY! You monster! What did you do to him!?" Mariah shouts in anger as she gets up running at the man... but before she reaches him the man disappears from existence in a light fog. Mariah puts her hand to her face feeling the wet tears. She falls to the ground and cries.

________________________________________________________________________

"Draciel!" Max shouts out as his bitbeast falls to the ground joining Driger, Gillia, Garlius, Galux and Ginta. Dranzer, Dragoon and Glaciar continue to fight, but are slowly wearing out and definitely losing.

"Where are Mariah and Ray? We need their help!" Kansas says.

"I'm afraid your friends won't be coming," comes a voice from the side of them. They all turn to see Voltare standing there.

"What did you do to them?!" Kai growls.

"Dear, dear... So much anger..." Voltare says to his grandson.

"What did you do to them?!" Kai repeats just a little louder.

"You really should get help for that Kai," Voltare says calmly.

"DRANZER!" Kai shouts in anger. His bitbeast is soon by his side.

"Calm down... The girl is fine... As for the dragon... Well... He's where he belongs now," Voltare says as he goes to turn.

"What did you do to Ray?!" Tyson shouts as he goes to attack the man but is held back by Kenny and Max.

Voltare smirks and holds up a white bit then turns completely and disappears once again into a light fog. The others go wide-eyed then turn to see that the other bladers that they had been fighting have disappeared.

"Where? Where did they all go to?" Tyson asks.

"That is impossible... It defies the laws of... Umm... Ok help me out here Kenny," Kintana says putting a hand on her forehead and shaking her head.

"I'd say it defies the laws of everything," Kenny says.

"Where's Mariah then? He said he didn't do anything to her... Where is she?" Kansas asks.

"Let's go find her," Nadia suggests.

"Right," The others say as they all head into the forest.

________________________________________________________________________

Mariah looks around. She's once again in a different place then she'd been last time she could remember. She looks around. She seems to be in a small cabin of some sort. She looks at her clothing which looks like what Mormon's wear.

"Where am I?" she asks herself.

Suddenly something rubs up against her and she screams in fright. She takes a big breath then looks down to see a small black cat rubbing against her leg affectionately. She smiles slightly and kneels down petting the cat then picking it up to pet some more. As she pet the cat she walked around the small cabin wondering who lived there. She eventually made it to a mirror and gasped at what she saw. She saw a woman in her late 20s with long dirty blond hair. She put her hand to her face and examined as the figure in the mirror did the same. 

"Did... Did I die and end up in another dimension?" she asks herself. She then puts the cat down and turns towards the cabin door. She closes her eyes for a second and heads to the door and slowly opens it up. She looks outside to see a forest of trees. She listens for a second and hears the faint sound of wood being chopped. She walks out and around the cabin till she sees a man about her age chopping wood. She looks him over and smiles. He looks like an older version of Ray without his ponytail. She guesses that she's in another dream of her past. She slowly walks up behind her beloved putting her arms around him and gently kissing his neck.

"What was that for?" he asks putting down the axe and turning around in her embrace putting his arms around her as well.

"Just for being you," she smiles sweetly.

"Well then... This is just for being you too," Ray says leaning over and kissing her tender red lips and slowly letting his tongue enter her mouth. 

Mariah closes her eyes as she slowly lets her tongue enter his mouth as well hugging him closer, 'I'm beginning to wonder if this is heaven and not a dream,' she thinks to herself. She then stops the kiss for a second and looks at her hand seeing a beautiful golden wedding ring on it. She smiles again and puts her lips to his once more.

________________________________________________________________________

Mariah opens her eyes to the sound of banging. She looks beside her on the bed and blushes when she sees the older version of Ray sleeping silently beside her. She slips out from under the blankets and grabs her clothes quickly getting dressed. She shakes Ray to wake him. 

"Morning love," he smiles.

"Hurry up and get dressed," Mariah smiles as she kisses him quickly. She then heads for the door. She opens the door to see several village people there looking angrily with guns and other weapons and one person holding a rope in his hands. Mariah feels something churn in the pit of her stomach.

"M... May I help you?" she asks in a quivering voice.

"Where is he?" one man asks.

"I'm afraid I don't know whom you mean," she says as she backs away from the door ready to slam it at any time.

"Move it woman," another man says as he pushes her away from the door and onto the ground.

"I'm so sarry Meera," says a woman about her age, "but ya knew this day would come. Salem'as become a place of death I'm afraid."

Mariah's eye go wide as she realises what's happening, "What... What did he do?"

"You remember, don't you? He saved that little girl who'd falled into the river and was drowning. She girl wasn't breathing for goodness sakes," she woman explains.

"This can't be happening," she sobs as she quickly gets up and turns to see several men dragging Ray out of the bedroom... Fully clothed! She sobs as a tear falls down her face then runs at one of the man hitting him, "Let him go! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Meera... Stop that now... You don't want them to be thinking you a witch too do ya?" the woman who'd talked to her earlier says.

"I don't care!" Mariah shouts out. One of the man glare at her and motions for another who grabs her and holds her back. Mariah shouts and struggles to get free, but to no avail. The man drags her outside where the other men are setting up a noose around a tree. She begins to shake and cry uncontrollably. She falls to the ground crying, putting her head in her hands. "NO!" she shouts as she hears the sound of something being kicked and a sharp crack.

________________________________________________________________________

(Sorry for the gruesome stuff in this chapter ppl. I know... I've got a sick imagination. -_-" Btw, This chapter is as close to a lemon as I'm ever going to get ppl! Read & Review...)

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1169811



	23. Never Ending Battle

Shadow-Assassin: YAY! I'm all happy. I checked out the voice of Ray and found out it was an actor that I know of and like! YAY! He's off of "Are You Afraid Of 

The Dark?" =^-^= He's like one of the most famous of the voice actors on the show! Course Grandpa's the most famous... -_-" Dizzi is Samantha off of Medabots! 

LOL! I would like to thank all the reviewers for their great reviews… You guys made my wish come true… I wanted to get at least the same amount of reviews as 

the chapter with the most reviews… That was six reviews… I'd like to thank Vienna and Demon-Cat for putting me in their favorite authors… And thanks to all the 

usual reviewers… Remember… The more reviews the sooner I'll update! BTW… Sorry for the long wait… Mid-term and everything… Also… This story now has

its own THEME SONG! Theme Song: Beyblades Legend Of The White Dragon, Hope you all enjoy it… I also started a mailing list for my fanfiction… If you wish to be on it

go here to sign up… It's really easy… http://www.avidgamers.com/HAC/FictionList.html 

(On to the side fic!)

Max: KAREOKI!

Shadow-Assassin: I don't do Karaoke!

Kintana: Then we'll do it alone… Come on Max

Max: Cool!

Tyson: *Smirks and hands them both a microphone*

Nadia: This should be interesting.

Kai: *Crosses his arms and walks away*

Kansas: Party pooper!

Kenny: So what are you guys gonna sing?

Max: Just a little excerpt from the theme song!

Alicia: YOU CAN DO IT! *Jumps up and down then trips and falls on her butt* Ouch…

Dizzi: So graceful…

Shadow-Assassin: Come on you two… Lets just hear the music already…

Max: Right!

Kintana: Ok!

Max: Cause you're never gonna win

Kintana: You're never gonna take us down

Max: You're never gonna beat the best

Kintana: We're in a league above the rest

Both: Beyblades! And Shadow does not own Beyblades!

Shadow-Assassin: -_-"

Kai: *Sarcastic clap* Very nice kiddies.

Mariah: Oh stuff it Kai.

Ray: Go Mariah. *Smirks and laughs*

**Legend Of The White Dragon**

**Chapter 23 – Never Ending Battle**

"No, no! Ray, no!" Mariah sobs as she lies on the forest floor.

"Mariah... Mariah wake up," comes a gentle voice. 

Mariah slowly opens her eyes to see the concerned faces of her friends.

"Are you ok Mariah?" Kansas asks looking her friend over.

"I'm... I'm ok... Where's Ray," she asks believing that it had just been a dream.

"He... He's," Tyson starts.

"He's gone. He was taken by my grandfather," Kai says bluntly.

Mariah's eyes water and she lunges at Kansas crying. Kansas holds her best friend closely petting her hair.

"He can't be gone. He just can't," Mariah sobs.

"Don't worry Mariah. We'll find him," Max says plastering a fake smile on his face.

"Ya... Max's is right. We're going to find Ray!" Tyson says clenching his fists tightly.

"Dizzi?" Kenny asks.

"I don't know. They could be anywhere. They just disappeared into thin air," Dizzi says.

"You aren't helping," Max says glaring at the laptop.

"I don't see why you're all standing there. We need to find Voltaire and the White Dragon... Before it's too late," Nadia says.

"Too late?" Mariah whispers through tears.

"Voltaire wants to use the Dragon to take over this planet. Now that he has captured him it'll be easy," Nadia says.

"How do you know all this?" Kenny asks.

"I have my ways," Nadia says.

"She use to work for my grandfather as well," Kai says calmly.

Nadia glares at the Bladebreakers team captain.

"You did? Then you two should know where he would take Ray then," Alicia says.

"I don't know where he'd take the Dragon. Bio-Volt was the one safe place for him. Now that we've found it he can't go back there," Nadia says then looks over at Kai.

"He'd take him to the Mansion," Kai says calmly.

"What Mansion?" Nadia asks.

"The family Mansion. He inherited it from his parents and I will inherit it after him," Kai says then mumbles, "Not that I want it."

"Well then lets go!" Kintana urges.

Mariah nods and stands up letting Kansas stand as well. She wipes the tears out of her eyes and takes a deep breath, "Lets go find Ray."

"Right!" Tyson says before turning and walking back in the direction they'd come.

Kai looks at the hyper boy, "Tyson…"

"Yes?"

"The other way."

"Oh."

The others snicker at their friend aside from Kai and Mariah. Mariah is silent and withdrawn as the group walks.

As they walk Nadia walks up to Kai, "Hey Kairio?"

"Yes?" Kai answers exasperated.

"What happened to your parents?" she asks quietly.

"None of your business," Kai says as he walks ahead of her.

Nadia sights and continues to follow the group.

****

Judy walks into the Bio-Volt building after the kids go to look for their friends, "Time to make sure this place is out of business for good."

She looks around but no one is there. They'd all been battling and had disappeared when Voltaire had. 

She walks into the main control room of the building and rummages through the files on the computer. She saves several files on disk to take to the police a bit later. 

She also keeps some of the information for herself.

"Ok… Now to delete all of this information so it never lands in evil hands again," Judy says as she presses a button on the computer. The files on the screen

disappear one by one and Judy smiles to herself.

Soon the group reaches the bus belonging to the Bladebreakers team. They pile in and Tyson's grandfather is told where to go.

"So peeps… Why we goin there?" Tyson's grandpa asks, "And where Ray?"

"That's why we need to go there sir," says Alicia kindly.

"Hmm? Whaz goin on now dudes?" he asks.

"Ray's been… bitnapped," Max says.

"Ok then… Enough said… Hold on to your hats man… We are outa here!" he says as he speeds up.

"AHH!" comes from all the passengers as they are thrown back from the sudden acceleration.

As soon as they are close enough to the mansion they park the bus and go on foot. They tell Tyson's grandpa to stay with the bus and before he can object they run 

off. Kai leads the way as they go behind the brick wall to the back of the property. There, Kai motions to Tyson to step on his hands. Tyson nods and does so and 

Kai lifts him up to the top of the wall. The two then help the others up onto the wall and then they pull Kai up.

"So far, so good," Tyson says.

"Be careful. We have no idea what they're up to," Kenny says.

"They probably know we're here or at least know we'd come here," Kai adds.

"So which way now Kai?" Tyson asks.

Kai motions for them to be silent and ducks down creeping slowly towards the outer wall of the mansion itself. When he gets there he creeps over to a bush and pushes the branches away to reveal an air vent. 

"Dare I ask how you know about this Kai?" Kenny says looking over at the older boy.

"When I was staying here with my grandfather I often snuck out through here," Kai says quietly, "Now just move it before someone catches us," he adds with a bit of harshness.

"Ya… Uhh… Right," Kenny says looking into the darkness.

Mariah scowls and pushes the boy aside as she enters the gloomy air vent and starts to crawl through.

Tyson goes next, then Kansas, Max, Kintana, Nadia, Alicia, Kenny then finally Kai enters closing the vent as he does so.

The group soon comes out in what looks like a bedroom. The others start to look around as Kai peeks out the door, "Don't touch anything," he growls as he looks over to Tyson, "Come on. The coast is clear."

The others gather round the doorway then head out silently though the halls keeping an eye out for trouble.

"This is very odd. Where is all the security?" Kenny asks looking around the hallway.

"Don't worry. He knows we're here," Kai says.

"Gulp… That's what I was afraid you'd say," Kenny says.

"Do you even know where to go Kairio?" Nadia asks in her usual unimpressed tone of voice.

Kai looks over to her for a second then back to the hallway ahead of them not saying anything.

They keep walking for a bit till Kai suddenly stops.

"What is it?" Kansas asks.

"In here," Kai says putting his hand on the doorknob in front of him.

"What if it's a trap?" Alicia asks nervously.

"Then it's a trap," Nadia says.

"But…" Alicia goes silent.

"Don't worry. Kai knows what he's doing… I think," Kenny says.

"Quiet… I hear something," Max says.

Just as Max says that two men come around the corner. Thankfully they are joking around and not paying attention to what's ahead of them. Kai grabs Max by the arm and drags him in the room with the others closing the door quietly behind them. 

The room is pitch black.

"This place is freaky," Max says looking around.

"Where are we? Why's it so dark?" Tyson asks.

"Hey Dizzi. How about shedding some light on the situation?" Kenny asks.

"Oh great… Now I'm resorting to being a handheld flashlight," the laptop complains.

"Come on Dizzi," Kenny says.

"Oh alright," Dizzi replies as the screen glows bright.

The area lights up some and they look around. The place resembles a laboratory with glass bottles and various tools of the science trade.

"Kai… What is this place used for?" Mariah asks in a quiet whisper.

"It's best you don't know," Kai says calmly as he starts to look around.

"What you looking for?" Alicia asks curiously as she fiddles with an empty bottle.

"Be careful with that," Kai growls.

"Sorry," Alicia says gently putting the bottle back on the counter of the lab.

Kai sighs and continues looking around. He goes over to the back of the room where it looks like there is a vault. He puts his ear to it and starts to turn the dial.

Alicia watches and moves closer forgetting about the bottle she'd just placed on the counter in front of her. She knocks the bottle over by accident and the room goes deathly silent as the sound of shattering glass echoes through their heads.

The group sighs and Kai glares at her after a few minutes. It seems as though the whole place is dead. No one seems to hear them. This makes them all nervous.

"It's not here," Kai says.

"What isn't?" Kintana asks.

"The bit… I thought he might have been… well… I thought it might be in here," Kai says biting his tongue.

"Right… Well… Were next?" Tyson asks.

"You needn't go any further," comes a voice from the right of the lab. They all turn to see that there is another, hidden, doorway behind a shelf. Standing in that doorway now is Voltaire.

"What did you to with Ray?!" Mariah shouts in anger.

"Nothing my dear," Voltaire smirks.

"Let him go now!" Tyson growls.

"Very well then," Voltaire says calmly, "As you wish."

The group goes wide-eyed. Why would Voltaire be willing to release the Dragon after working so hard to capture it?

"What's wrong? You seem a bit shocked," Voltaire says.

"What did you do?" Kai growls, narrowing his eyes at his grandfather.

"See for yourself," Voltaire says as he holds up the white bit, which is now mounted atop a bright white beyblade.

A tear goes down Mariah's cheek as she thinks about what that evil man could have done to her beloved Reikou.

Voltaire takes one last look at Mariah before launching the beyblade into the air, "ATTACK!"

Mariah's eyes go wide as the great dragon emerges from the beyblade in a shimmer of bright white light. The others shield their eyes from the glow while Mariah stares into it.

The glowing stops and the dragon stands before them. Mariah takes one look at him and knows… He's no longer the one she loves so much… 'Will this battle ever end?' she wonders to herself as a tear drops from her face, 'You promised we'd be together again… Safe.'


	24. I Will Not Fight

Shadow-Assassin: I'd like to thank the ever so ecstatic Inu-chan for his five reviews on chapter 23... LOL... I'd also like to thank all my constant reviewers... I'm afraid this story is at its end... BUT THE SEQUIL IS HERE... YAY! Heh... More characters, more secrets, more danger, more romance and so much MORE! The sequil is called, "Beyblade: Great War Of The Bitbeasts" located here 

(Back to side fic)

Nadia: Now what?

Mariah: Can we play pin the tail on the authoress again? *Smirk*

Shadow-Assassin: NO!!!!! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!!!

Ray: Ah, come on Shadow... You're the hostess... You have to keep your guests happy.

Shadow-Assassin: No I don't! You can all just leave for all I care!

Kai: You're no fun *Arms crossed*

Shadow-Assassin: Same to you Kai...rio

Kai: *Growls and glares at Shadow*

Shadow-Assassin: *Smirks* KAIRIO! KAIRIO!

Tyson: *Shrugs* Kairio! HAHAHA!!!

Max: *On floor laughing as Kai chasses Tyson and Shadow around the room. They leave a dust trail that seems to say "Shadowa Noa Owna Beybladesa"*

Shadow-Assassin: You amused yet?

All: NO!

Shadow-Assassin: *Turns to look at them all* -_-" Darn... OOF! *Hits the wall and falls to the ground*

Nadia: Now that's amusing! *Starts to laugh*

Shadow-Assassin: That is not nice… It's the end and your still pushing me around!

All: And?

Shadow-Assassin: Stop it and say bye to all the nice people out there in cyber space…

All: Bye nice people in cyber space…

Shadow-Assassin: *Looks at your sad face* Don't worry… There's more coming.

Beyblades

Legend Of The White Dragon

Chapter 24 - I Will Not Fight

"Ray?" Mariah whispers to the ten-foot tall dragon.

The dragon just glares at her ready to attack.

"You monster!" Kai shouts as he runs at his grandfather.

The dragon roars and sends its tail at Kai. He hits Kai in the stomach and sends him flying backwards to be caught by Tyson and Max.

"You ok Kai?" Max asks.

"What do you want with him?" Tyson growls.

"Now what would I want with the greatest power known to man? I wonder?" Voltaire said, "Its been nice but I'm afraid I have to kill you now."

The group glares at Voltaire, "Why don't you do it yourself then Voltaire?" Kansas asks.

"I wouldn't want to get my hands dirty now would I? Besides... Think of the headline... "Beyblading teams destroyed by a giant renegade bitbeast," Voltaire laughs then turns to walk away, "Attack White Dragon."

The dragon roars and brings up his large clawed hand ready to slice through the people he'd once called his friends.

"Ray, no!" Mariah shouts, "Don't do it."

The dragon ignores Mariah and sends his claw at the group. They scatter like flies in all directions.

"Lets get out of here!" Kai shouts.

They nod and run for the door. To their surprise the dragon doesn't follow.

"Something's not right here," Kenny says.

"Be careful," Alicia adds.

"Right," Kintana nods.

"AHH! OOF!" Alicia yelps as she trips and falls to the ground.

"I got her! You keep going!" Kenny shouts as he turns back to help Alicia up.

"Thanks Kenny," she says as he helps her to her feet.

Suddenly they hear a loud roar. They look back at the building just in time to see the dragon crash through the roof.

"Move it or lose it kids!" Dizzi shouts.

"Run and don't look back," Kenny yells as he takes her hand and runs.

"AHH!" The two scream and they are thrown to the ground from the force of wind caused by the great dragon.

"Kenny! Alicia!" Tyson shouts as he turns and runs back getting his beyblade ready.

The others do the same... all but Mariah that is.

"Come on Mariah," Kansas says.

"I will not fight him... I can't," she says as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Ok... Just stay here and stay safe then ok?" Kansas says.

Mariah nods sadly wishing she could help her friends... wishing she could help the one she loved so much.

"Go Dragoon!" 

"Go Garlius!"

"Go Draciel!"

"Go Gillia!"

"Go Dranzer!"

"Go Glaciar!"

"Go Ginta!"

The bitbeasts emerge from the beyblades ready to battle.

The dragon growls at them then takes a deep breath and spits out a pillar of fire.

The bitbeasts shield their human counterparts and attack the dragon.

"Don't hurt him too much Dragoon," Tyson shouts.

"That goes for the rest of you," Dizzi adds to the other bitbeasts, "Don't forget why we came here in the first place."

The bitbeasts do as told and try to knock the dragon out or hold him back so he can't do any harm to anyone.

"This isn't right," Mariah sobs as she watches.

The white dragon closes its eyes then opens them again revealing glowing ice blue pupils. He glares at Dranser and a beam of ice shoots out at him.

"DRANSER! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kai shouts.

It is too late, however, and the bitbeast falls to the ground from the attack.

"Dranser!" Kai shouts as he runs at his bitbeast.

The dragon flies up into the air with Glaciar following behind.

"Nadia... We can have them separate... Their more vulnerable that way," Kenny says.

"Glacia... GLARIAR!" Nadia shouts as the dragon sends a breath of fire at the great ice bird.

Glaciar falls to the ground from the attack and Nadia runs to her side.

"He's taking us out one by one..." Kenny says.

"Don't let them separate... We need to fight as a team," Tyson says.

"Ray... Stop it please," Mariah sobs quietly from the back of the group, "Their your friends."

Reikou comes back towards the ground but stops just inches from the ground. He begins to spin around quickly then heads back up leaving a large funnel in his wake.

"Everyone get back!" Kintana shouts.

"Don't let it suck you up!" Kenny adds.

The bitbeasts back off but Ginta whinnies as she is slowly pulled back towards the funnel.

"GINTA!" Alicia shouts as she goes to run to save her bitbeast.

"Alicia, don't!" Kenny shouts as he grabs her by the arm and drags her back, "You'll just get pulled in too."

Ginta loses her grip on the ground and flies back into the funnel.

"GINTA!" Alicia shouts again sobbing.

Mariah watches as her tears flow down her cheeks. Suddenly a bright light comes from her pocket. She takes out Ray's beyblade. The bit is glowing brightly.

"D... Driger?" Mariah sobs.

The glowing gets brighter all of a sudden and Driger emerges from the beyblade.

"Driger, don't!" Mariah shouts as the great white tiger runs towards the battleground.

The funnel stops all of a sudden and an injured Ginta falls to the ground... limp.

Alicia pulls away from Kenny and runs over to her bitbeast nearly tripping along the way.

Driger runs up beside her and growls at the dragon.

The dragon rests on the ground and looks at Driger.

Mariah runs over to the others, "I couldn't stop him."

"Maybe Driger can help," Dizzi suggests.

The dragon growls back at Driger then brings his clawed hand up.

"Driger! Get out of there!" Mariah shouts.

Driger ignores Mariah and stands waiting for the attack.

"DIGER!" Mariah shouts again.

Driger once again ignores her and the dragon brings down its claw at Driger. 

"NO!" Mariah shouts as she runs in front of Driger.

"MARIAH!" Kansas shouts but it's too late. The dragon hits her and she flies backwards. She lands on the ground bleeding and limp.

"MARIAH!" The group shouts as they run to her side.

The dragon backs up a bit, almost shaking.

"Mariah..." Kansas sobs as she shakes her friend slightly.

Tyson looks up at the dragon when he notices he's no longer attacking them. The dragon looks sad as it watches them try to wake Mariah up.

"You're still in there aren't you?" Tyson says. 

The others look at Tyson oddly then follow his gaze to the dragon.

"Driger knew what he was doing," Kenny says.

"He was trying to get through to his heart..." Dizzi adds sadly.

Voltaire walks up all of a sudden from who knows were, "What are you doing?"

The dragon turns to look at him.

"I told you to get rid of them. Now do as your told," he says.

The dragon growls at Voltaire and suddenly he is thrown backwards from some unknown force. The dragon turns back to Mariah and leans down close to her as a tear forms in his eye. The others back off as the tear begins to glow brightly. The teardrops from the dragons face slowly like a feather and lands on Mariah disappearing but leaving her with its glow.

"What's happening?" Alicia asked as she stared in awe.

The glowing engulfed Mariah so that she was just a bright white figure on the ground. 

The group stared awe struck as the glowing slowly died down revealing Mariah who is no longer bleeding.

They hear a mumble and Mariah slowly opens her eyes, "Ray..."

"Mariah! You're ok!" Kansas shouts as she wraps her arms around her best friend.

Mariah smiles and looks up at the dragon, who still look sad, "It's ok."

Kansas moves aside as the dragon brings his muzzle close to her. She smiles and puts her arms around his muzzle as tears of happiness form in her eyes.

"He's back!" Tyson smiles.

Mariah lets go of the dragon and backs up as he begins to glow. The glowing seems to spread to the injured bitbeasts as well.

"What now?" Kintana asks.

The light changes to form a human shape and then slowly disappears leaving Ray behind. The formerly injured bitbeasts disappear into their beyblades.

"Ray!" The group shouts happily.

Mariah smiles and wipes away a tear as she hugs him again. She sighs then puts her arms around his neck and kisses him.

"Go Mariah," Kansas giggles slightly.

Tyson blushes and turns to look away from Kansas. Max laughs but stops when Kintana hugs him.

"We did it," Kintana says as she hugs Max.

Nadia looks over at Kai and smiles slightly. Kai's face turns red and he looks away from her crossing his arms.

Alicia goes to walk up to Kenny but trips again. Kenny catches her and she smiles. She then hugs him, "Thank you. You saved my life."

Kenny blushes, "It was nothing."

"What a happy ending," Dizzi says.

Mariah and Ray finally break their kiss (Long kiss lol) and Ray looks at the others, "I'm sorry for not telling you... And for..." he stops and looks away, "For what I nearly did."

"We forgive you buddy," Tyson grins putting out his hand to Ray.

Ray smiles and takes it shaking Tyson's hand.

"Maxi!" comes a voice.

The group turns to see Judy run up with Tyson's grandpa and several police officers. 

The officers immediately go over to Voltaire and cuff him. Judy had given them all the evidence they needed to keep him behind bars for a long time.

Max smiles, "Mom!"

The two hug, "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine mom," Max replies.

Judy smiles and looks over at Ray, "Good to have you back with us."

Ray nods, "Let's go home."

"FOOD!" Tyson shouts all of a sudden and the group laughs.

The group heads off as the sun begins to set. As they reach a small hill the picture seems to stop turning into a painting for all to remember. If you look closely you can see two hands clenched together. Those of Mariah and Ray. 


End file.
